


She’s A Queen Killer

by ChiChiRose33



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Angst, Bone Breaking, Bullying, Depression, F/M, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, I am so very sorry for torturing Marinette, Lila gets rekt in the end, Marinette protection squad, Minor Violence, Protective Adrien Agreste, Protective Chat Noir, Torture, Violence, akumanette, akumanette is dark in this, she deserves the world, some marichat later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 62,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiChiRose33/pseuds/ChiChiRose33
Summary: What happens when you push Marinette Dupain-Cheng too far?What happens when you break her heart into Shards.Don't be surprised if she makes you hurt.Cause The Punisher has awakened and it's out to get her...





	1. Awakening

“Hello, Punisher….”

…

“No…”

Lila keeps promises.

When she says she’ll do something, she’ll do it. Of course, when she’s not lying.

Ever since the day she told Marinette they’d be in war, she meant it. Her friends gave her the cold shoulder. No one talked to her anymore. It hurt. Trying to call out her lies only made it worse. It all came crashing down one day when Alya came knocking, saying she didn’t want to be friends with a bully.

_Oh…_

Marinette couldn’t even describe how many tears she shed. The mask she had to put on for her parents. And the bottle that kept everything sealed within. The next day Lila came around to rub the salt in the wound. No, she doused it in salt, before spitting on it without remorse. It was so hard to compose herself during class. Alya couldn’t even look at her without pure oceans of hatred boiling in her eyes. She felt like shriveling up and dying. She had noticed an akuma, “Marinette.” The little being in her purse spoke. Her big deep blue eyes looking at her with worry, until she put her red paws on Marinette’s shirt, attempting to think happy thoughts and calm herself. Filling the bottle inside of her, before noticing it fluttering away. She let out a shaky sigh of relief. Not today Hawkmoth, not today.

\---

Marinette tried brushing off Lila. Trying to get over her. She shouldn’t let this way her down, she’s dealt with Chloe alone, she can do it now. Drawing alone made her comfortable, at peace. Something to get over. She glanced up at Lila who had a smirk on her face. Marinette ignored her. “What do you want?” She said dully. Before the girl snatched her sketchbook out of her hands. “Hey!” She said. Reaching for her sketchbook as the liar spun around with it. “Oh no! I think I accidentally ripped a page!” She gasped.

Lila began “accidentally” ripping up the book. Marinette could only watch as all the drawings she put her heart into were turned into tiny broken parts. Ruined and unable to piece together. The remains dropped to the ground. “My bad!” Lila giggled devilishly. Walking all over it as she left the scene. Leaving Marinette to clutch the torn-up paper on her knees. Crying mournfully, Why? Why her? Her eyes flickered to the black and purple butterfly. Before she looked at her ruined sketchbook again. That she held tightly to her chest. Tikki’s comforting words couldn’t heal these wounds.

When she tried to tell everyone what Lila did. She made a convincing lie that she saw Marinette ripping it up on purpose. Causing everyone to yell at her. She felt sick, sick to her stomach. Like she could throw up. Her fists balled as she made her way to her desk. What had she done to deserve this? She wasn’t the enemy! Lila was! She was trying to help them, so why? Marinette clutched her stomach. No, not here. It’s time to fill the bottle Marinette.

\---

“M’lady?” Chat asked. The pure concern in his voice made the heroine shift. Today’s akuma was difficult. She had almost gotten hit three times. And crashed landed at least once. Ladybug turned around fat tears pouring down her face. Her shoulders shook as she sniffled. “Ladybug?!” He rushed over, holding her as she had cried into her palms. “C-chat-“ She spoke before he shushed her. Rubbing her back and comforting her softly. She hiccupped as she let tears spill. Holding his arms tightly, clutching them, not ever wanting to let go. “I-it’s n-not fair.” She spoke. She coughed sadly as her throat tightened. Chat Noir looked at her with a gentle gaze, his pupils in a rounder shape. “What’s not fair?” He asked. Holding his partner in his arms. “h-how she…how they treated me.” Ladybug nuzzled into his arms. Blinking away leftover tears. Chat narrowed his eyes. A spike of anger surging within him. Who hasn’t been treating his lady right? The heroine shifted so her head could lay on his chest. She wrapped her arm around his waist. Sniffling as she slowly calmed. “I tried to help them.” Chat only held her closer. Hearing and seeing her like this made his body burn. He just wanted to make her feel better, wash it all away.

Ladybug met his acid green eyes. Clear bubbles in the corners of her bluebell ones. It made his leather ears pin against his golden locks. “Chat.” Ladybug said. Her voice was desperate for hope. “I can trust you…right?” Her smile quivered. Ladybug’s eyes searching his expression. Waiting anxiously.

“You can trust me Ladybug.” He grinned. Putting his hands to her puffy red cheeks. Wiping any tears away. She put her hands on his. She was glad she could trust him. He was the only one…The only one who wouldn’t leave her.

\---

_“I can’t take it anymore.”_

Marinette was crying at her desk. Lila in front of her in a taunting pose. She had pushed every button today. It was painful, so very painful. This wasn’t even Chloe level bullying. This was to the point where she just hated existing.

So when everyone came in and saw Marinette crying, it was the last straw that broke her.

_“Stop crying those crocodile tears Marinette.”_

_“No one’s going to give you the attention you want.”_

_“Stop trying to make Lila Look bad.”_

All the bright and colorful colors that once flowed through Marinette was drained all at once. Like someone had sucked all the happiness and positivity from her. Her heart was ripped from her chest and thrown to the ground without a care. Marinette continued to let them flow. Until she was excused from class and pulled to the side by Ms. Bustier. Marinette just smiled and called it nothing, saying she had to go to the bathroom.

Marinette was pretty sure she spent the entire day sobbing after she had thrown up.

\---

Marinette had endured the bullying, the mean glares, the whispering. Until there was a tap on her shoulder. There were dark circles under her eyes. She tiredly looked up to see Adrien. “h-hey.” She smiled weakly. His grassy eyes looked worried. “Hey, Marinette.” Adrien sat next to her as she scooted over. “How are you doing? I got you a Mocha Frappe.” He passed the drink to her. The pale girl smiled as she took a sip of the sweet drink. “Thanks, I needed this.” Adrien put his hand on her shoulder. “No problem.” The blonde then stood up and walked away. A blush dusted her cheeks, this is probably the first time in forever she’s actually felt happy. But Lila made sure that it didn’t stay long.

\---

It had been a few months since Marinette had officially been broken down. She had hidden in her room from the outside more then she wanted to admit. She was depressed and felt as she had lost everything. But she at least still had some people. Chat, Adrien kind of, Her parents. They were the only light in her world.

Marinette happily waited for Chat. Humming while preparing some warm milk and croissants. She had a very light pink nightgown on. With her signature flowers on it, and a few white frills. Her hair spilled over her shoulders covering some of the dim freckles. The girl didn’t even flinch when the leather-suited Hero landed on the railing of her balcony. She warmly looked up at him, her smile widening at the sight. “Bonne Nuit mon minou.” Marinette whispered loud enough for him to hear as he sat down. Looking up as he had taken a seat. “Have you eaten?” He asked. Marinette fiddled with her dress not saying anything as she picked up her croissant and nibbled on it.

“Marinette…” He said lowly. His eyes narrowed. Marinette’s lip quivered. “Stop. You sound so disappointed and I hate it so much.” She grumbled avoiding eye contact. Gnawing on her croissant with frustration. Those damn kitten eyes got her so much it was annoying. She finally ripped a piece off before chewing viciously. “I brought you dinner because I knew you weren’t going to eat today.” Chat sighed. Putting a little brown paper bag on a chair. She huffed looking a little upset.

“You don’t have to do that…or this at all.” Marinette turned and huddled up in her chair. Turning away from Chat as she looked at the other houses from her balcony. She continued to nibble on the croissant with anticipation and nervousness. She heard her partner shuffle behind her. “I don’t have to. But I want to.” Marinette melted at that sentence. Looking over her shoulder to him with a thankful smile. Small little tears in her eyes. “Thank you Chat.” She grinned. Turning back to face him. “Anything for you purrincess.” He rolled his r’s with a smirk.

Marinette giggled sweetly. They had paused for a few moments. Silently staring into each other’s eyes. Taking in every color and emotion through their masks. It lasted a for one for a minute before they finished their food in silence. It wasn’t awkward, it was good and peaceful. Marinette yawned tiredly. Going to join Chat in his chair. It was something they had gotten used to, friendly cuddles, she sat across his lap and hugged his waist. Nuzzling into his chest and smiling at the warmth fondly as he wrapped his arms around her. The sound of his purring was the best part, it helped her sleep. With a few more contagious yawns, she found herself losing consciousness and falling asleep.

…

Chat purred as his princess slept sweetly in his arms. She looked so at peace. And for once she wasn’t in tears while resting. It made him feel accomplished, he wanted to protect her as much as he could. And he could do that, as Chat. And kinda, sorta, as Adrien. It put him at rest that she was doing well. He felt drowsy and also ready to sleep. But he couldn’t do that here. Marinette could probably sway him off to sleep forever if they had that kind of time. But sadly, they didn’t. She was a really good cuddler too. He gently lifted her up carefully, kneeling to open the trap door and land on her bed. He untangled her arms from him and tucked her into bed. Admiring the sight before returning to the balcony. He carefully balanced on the railing ready to jump off before a hand grabbed his wrist. Surprised, his head whipped around to see a slightly tearful Marinette.

“Please don’t leave me.” She looked him straight in the eye. Her grip was tight with anticipation.

His ears flattened. He put his other hand on hers reassuringly. “I promise I won’t.” He whispered before leaping away from her loosened grip. Marinette watched him. And then went to return to her bed with a sugary smile, with a dusty pink blush across her face.

\---

Marinette kept her head down when she made it to school. She probably shouldn’t show that she was happy or Lila would find a way to hurt her again. His words echoed through her head.

_“I promise I won’t.”_

_“I don’t have to. But I want to.”_

It made her giddy. Motivated to do better with herself. Drop the sadness for her friend, and family.

When Marinette made it to her locker. She hummed quietly as she opened it putting her stuff away. She saw a note, taking it curiously.

_‘Breakfast for my Purr-incess! uwu’_

Marinette covered her mouth, muffling her giggle. But she didn’t doubt some people looked at her. She grabbed the brown paper bag. And closed her locker before making her way to the empty classroom so she could eat her breakfast before class started. Or anyone came in.

_“Today is going to be a good day.”_

\---

When Marinette walked to her next class. So many people were crowding a crying Lila’s desk. She clutched her shirt tightly looking down. But it felt like when every glare shot at her. A thousand arrows were stabbing into her painfully. She rushed up and sat down not paying attention to the scene. It’d just make her tear up, and no crying today. Not today.

_“Marinette Dupain Cheng and Lila Rossi please come to the office.”_

Marinette blinked in confusion. Quickly making her way down the stairs and to the office. Not wanting any confrontation with Lila, she took a seat where Mr. Damocles told her to sit. Lila with a cheshire grin. Made her way and sat down. Her body language told everyone she was uncomfortable sitting next to Marinette. Her olive eyes drooping down to the floor. ‘What does she have planned?’

“I think you know why you’ve been called down here today.” The principal spoke looking at them. Marinette looked up at him with confusion. “I’d like to talk about a bullying situation between you two.” Her eyes lightened with hope. Ice blue changed quickly to Bluebell for a quick second. This was finally going to be over. She wouldn’t have to be sad anymore she-

“I didn’t suspect this kind of behavior from you. Dupain Cheng.”

All at once. Her hope shattered into a million pieces. She choked on invisible tears as she put her hands to her mouth.

_“What?”_

“It appears you threatened Lila on her first day back. Claimed all she did was lie and never gave her the chance to be friends. And you repeatedly tried to make her look bad.”

She trembled in her seat. Anger burned her like a forest fire. And soon a tsunami came to wash over. All the sadness, loneliness, isolation, anger, irritation, depression. Came to consume her all at once. She couldn’t even hear anything around her. The bottle had burst open. It couldn’t hold anymore. She wasn’t even aware of her actions.

_“You’re the bully here Marinette.”  
_“You’re a liar Marinette.”__

__“No one likes a bully.”_ _

__“I don’t want to be friends with a bully.”_ _

__“Why can’t you just give her a chance?”_ _

Marinette stood up and ran into the hallway. She just kept running letting her legs take her somewhere.

__“I’m going to make your life hell.”_ _

__“Poor little Mari, all broken up and sad.”_ _

__“It’s only a matter of time till Adrien is fawning after me.”_ _

__“No one gives a crap about you anymore.”_ _

She leaned against the wall. Slowly falling down to her knees as she sobbed helplessly. No one was there to help her. Not like anyone could. If Tikki was there she couldn’t even hear her. She pulled the ribbons in her hair out clutching the pale, old, and ripped ribbons into her hands, letting her raven colored hair drop freely. Thick tears spilled down her face. She was in so much pain. Like she had gotten hit by a truck. She just wanted it to go away, all of it to go away. It was to the point where she was shaking so much. Just make the pain go away. Fix her broken soul.

__

“It hurts….”

__

“It hurts so much…..”

__

“Make it stop…….”

__

…

__

“Hello, Punisher….” 

__

Marinette’s eyes widened. A familiar voice spoke in her mind. She clutched her ears in fear shaking her head. "No..no..no! I-I c-can't! I can't do this." She could barely breathe from the hot and salty tears pouring down her face. 'please make the pain go away' her thoughts repeated 'i can't take it anymore' 'anything' 'please' 'someone help me' It echoed in her mind. She got more and more desperate with each thought. "Punisher, I am Hawkmoth. I will give you the power to get revenge on the girl who broke you." Marinette clutched her eyes closed. She wouldn’t bow to his will. Not today, not any day. But she was weak and vulnerable. And the bottle that she closed tight not only burst open, no. The glass shards pierced into her organs. "The one who took your friends away, who tortured you every day." He continued. Marinette gave up. Succumbing to the anger and sadness within her shattered heart. Her eyes burning into the memories of Lila's torment. She weakly stood up. Her hands balling as she took her akumatized ribbon and put her hair into a short ponytail. "I'm Ready." She replied coldly. Black and purple bubbles consumed her body transforming the weak and lonely girl into a merciless Punisher.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic ever ;-; so I'm happy if you read it and enjoyed! Writing is so fun! I'd be happy with positive feedback!


	2. Impression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor violence warning for the end.

Adrien looked out the window. It had suddenly gone all gray and gloomy outside. His hands fidgeted as he thought of an akuma. He then froze.  
_‘Marinette!’_  
Adrien excused himself from class to go to the bathroom. He started rushing to find Marinette before someone hooked to his arm. Lila stared up at him with seductive eyes and a pretty smirk. Her eyes fluttering. "Hey, Adrien." Adrien narrowed his eyes looking at her, tense. Lila tightened her grip. "Did you come looking for me? That's so nice." She grinned. Adrien looked at her with serious eyes. "Where's Marinette." He asked. His tone was filled with worry and sternness. Lila frowned. Her  
Hand crawling up his arm flirtatiously. “She’ll be gone for a while, you don’t have to worry about her.” Before Lila could say anything more his arm ripped away from her. Startling the girl before he bolted. He was going to search the whole school if he needed to.  
_Please don’t be too late, please don’t be too late, please don’t be too late…._  
…  
Adrien made it to a hallway. Huffing, where could she have go-  
He gulped. Looking at something all too familiar. He walked over to it feeling everything go cold. Kneeling as he picked it up in his shaky hands. He rubbed his thumb over the pale ribbon. Slightly ripped and torn. But could still be worn.  
\---  
Chat landed on the balcony. His green eyes searching for his princess. “Marinette?” He called. Clutching the ribbon in his clawed hand. He walked around the balcony. “Mari?” Chat called again. He opened the trap door. Looking around the room. “Marinette?!” He yelled slightly. And began searching the room for her. Nothing. He called out a few times. Still nothing. He looked at the ribbon. Letting out a shaky sigh. He said he wouldn’t leave her. He promised himself he would protect her. And now she was gone.  
He failed.  
\---  
Adrien quickly made his way out and into his limo. Tying the ribbon that had lost its color around his wrist. Fiddling with it gently so it didn’t come loose. It had only been a day and he felt terribly guilty. He had a strong feeling she was akumatized. But if not. Where was she? It was making him go insane. And he was pretty close to transforming and searching all of Paris. This was his fault, they should’ve exposed Lila. That girl is a monster.  
He thanked Gorilla for the ride before exiting the car. He looked angrily at his classmates. They didn’t care. Marinette was gone, and they didn’t care. It made him angry. They were all too caught up in Lila to even notice their everyday Ladybug, the person who cared for them the most, to even care. It made his blood boil with black hatred. He seethed as he waited for the bell to ring. Isolating himself from the others as he continued to stare at the ribbon. His only friend, he needed to find her, de-evilize her if needed. And just hug her tight and protect her at all costs. He smiled at that. She would be back to normal, happy and confident. Standing up for herself. She could come to his house to study and do homework. Friendly cuddles, possibly even ki-  
His head shot up. The sound of the school bell interrupting his thoughts. He refocused and began heading to the school doors. Unaware of how much his face had heated up.  
…  
Adrien sat in at his desk. Fiddling with the ribbon, strangely focused on it. He hadn’t even been acknowledging the students walking in. Letting his head fly up to the clouds. A small, but very visible, smile on his lips. He really needed to find Marinette. She was burned into his brain. Probably because he was worried about his friend, right? He’d been taking care of her ever since she shriveled up. And he needed to find her. He needed to find Marinette.  
Lila took a seat next to Adrien. Giving him a sweet smile. But he seemed to give her no attention and was more focused on a certain Ribbon. She frowned at Marinette's ribbon. She hooked her arm under his. "Hey, Adrien." She purred softly at him. Only for her arm to be dislodged in replace of him ogling that ribbon.  
Lila scowled. _‘Why is that damn ribbon so important! Why is she so important to him!’_ Lila grabbed his hand. Finally getting him to look at her. Lila grinned at him. “Why are you getting so worked up about her?” She spoke. A hint of irritation in her voice.  
“Did you know she threatened me in the bathroom? Claimed all I did was lie?” The girl whimpered. Her hands making their way to the ribbon. “She said she’d make me suffer, that no one would think of me as human. She’d ruin my life.” Lila continued. Before she could grab and toss the disgusting thing away Adrien yanked it out of her hands. Catching her by surprise.  
Adrien narrowed his eyes avoiding eye contact with the she-devil next to him. "Leave me alone Lila." He growled. But Lila wasn't giving up just yet. "She tormented me, bullied me. She even broke some of my things!" Adrien was getting more pissed off every time more bull crap came out of her mouth. "The reason I was gone from school for so long was that I needed to recover from my depression." Lila frowned.  
That was what ticked Adrien off. Depression? She was going to go that far to lie about that. He stood up slamming his hands on the desk, drawing all attention on them. He looked at Lila to see her satisfied smirk. “LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!” He yelled. Seething as Lila’s face went neutral. She silently stood up and walked away with frustration. He sat back down running his fingers through his golden locks. Adrien was fuming with anger. He didn’t care about the staring, no one, talks about Marinette like that.  
\---  
Punisher was watching from the shadows on a building. Her pale red ribbon rested on her back. As her long ponytail gracefully waved by itself. Her eyes had an ocean gray sclera. Her irises were a piercing ice blue with diamond shaped pupils. On her neck was a black spiked choker.  
She had a hood on that connected to her skin-tight spandex bodysuit. When the hood ended there was a zipper. Starting at her ribs two black belts opposite of each other crossed and ended at her hips. Starting from her knees wrapping around her calf, With the same on her other leg. Her powers gifted her with super strength. No special blasts or anything. She wanted Lila to feel pain. The outfit was completed with a small heel resembling studded buckled boots, with a steel hammer attached to her back for her to use later. A butterfly-shaped symbol showed up on her face.  
_“Find their miraculous!”_  
She narrowed her eyes. "I will when I see them." She hissed lowly. The symbol disappearing. Marinette wasn't going to attack suddenly. No, she was going to take Lila out slowly, and painfully. Just like she did her.  
\---  
Lila walked angrily down an alley. Taking a short cut. Adrien was pissed at her and it removed any chances she had at seducing him into worshipping the ground she walked on. He was so obsessed with that ribbon. It made her… _angry…_  
Even after she was suspended. Even after she broke her. They were still…so..close, every step she took with Adrien resulted in ten steps backward. And after today she's pretty sure she's back at zero. Her teeth ground as she thought about it more and more. He had the ribbon around his wrist. He'd daydream lovingly. Rosy pink blush across his cheeks. She would bet on her life that it was about the baker's daughter.  
And what’d Lila get? No fawning, no pining. Just a hot pot filled with black, boiling, anger and scolding. Boys like him would be licking dirt if she even asked them too. But nope, not Adrien. She would’ve continued her inner rant if she wasn’t pushed to the ground. Lila yelped, as her ribs were kicked and she was turned over.  
A heel pressed into her arm. Keeping her pinned down. Lila looked fearfully at the akuma. It grinned at her devilishly. As if it was drinking down her fear like they’d found water in a desert. “Not so high and mighty now, Lila?” It dug it’s heel farther into her arm. Lila winced with tears in her eyes. She felt as if any more pressure would break her arm. The akuma got in Lila’s face. Still smiling. “Tell me why I shouldn’t break every bone in your body?” They asked.  
Lila's eyes were blown wide. This psychopath was going to kill her! She could barely find any words to speak. Before the akuma started reaching for the giant hammer behind it’s back. “3, 2-“ It was cut off by the girl beneath them. “I-I didn’t do anything to you! Please let me go!” She begged.  
The figure only cackled. "All the lies? Crocodile tears? Manipulation? PUSHING ME TO MY BREAKING POINT." They yelled in her face. Their pupils turning into slits. Lila looked at them for a few seconds, before recognizing who it was. Lila smirked. “Oh, it’s you.” Her eyes narrowed. “You don’t have the guts Marinette. Stop playing these silly games and let me go.”  
Punisher’s face looked at her. Her lips pulled into a sinister smile. She looked Lila straight in the eyes. “Try me.” Punisher whispered coldly. Lila shook. This wasn’t a game, this wasn’t bluff. She was serious. Punisher didn’t even give her time to squirm before she put all her strength into stomping Lila’s arm.  
Snap.  
Punisher looked at the wailing girl with no remorse as she clutched her arm. Proceeding to grind her heel into it before turning to walk away. Leaving the weeping girl there.  
**“Today is going to be a good day.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is pretty pissed right now. She's being driven by emotions and that's why she's being ruthless. But this Akuma form is based on anger and no mercy. But hopefully, she won't be like this forever...Right?


	3. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made art of punisher! https://livanarose.tumblr.com/post/185219016386/look-out-lila-actually-dont

Punisher drew in her sketchbook on the roof of her family’s bakery. She’d been sketching out Hawkmoth’s face. Putting little comments and notes around it. She wouldn’t remember anything if she got de-evilized. The one good thing she could do was leave herself a hint. She’d been observing her parents the past few days, and she’d been listed as a missing person.

She had to admit. She missed them. Adrien, Chat, Her parents. But Marinette was gone, she’d gone willingly. Not to help Hawkmoth. She didn’t care about him. Marinette was too soft. Punisher was there to give Lila her punishment. Inflict her anger on the liar. Breaking her arm was only one of the **minor** things she wanted to do to the liar. Punisher returned the sketchbook back into her room sneakily before jumping off again.

\---

Lila was scared, terrified, ever since Punisher broke her arm. She’d gotten a ride to school. This was the first time her feelings were real. Lila silently took a seat. She was bombarded with questions. Lila smiled shakily. “It was an akuma.” She started. Looking into her lap. “They pinned me down in an alley by my arm. They threatened to kill me.” She gulped. Looking at her classmates intrigued eyes. “It was Marinette.” Lila’s olive eyes caught Adrien’s as he looked over with concern. Of course, he’d turn around when he heard Marinette.

…

Chat Noir was uncomfortable. He had to convince himself about twelve times to do this. He gently tapped on Lila’s window waiting for an answer. His poker face wobbling as she made her way over and opened the window. Her brow quirked as she looked at him, popping her hip to the side as her single hand was placed on it. “Came looking for kisses Chat Noir?” She asked. A flirtatious smirk formed on her lips. Chat cringed. Entering the room. “I don’t want to stay here long okay?” He hugged his arms. He hated this, he hated this so much. Lila got in his face. “What brings the handsome, hero, Chat Noir here?” He took a step backward with an awkward smile. “The akuma.”

Lila sat on her bed. Crossing her legs. “Oh…” Lila licked her lips before starting again. “Marinette Dupain Cheng, she was quite jealous of me.” Chat just listened. _‘Who in this world would be jealous of you?’_

"She bullied me. Tried to push me to a breaking point. But I am actually quite strong." Lila smiled looking at him with half-lidded eyes. "So, when she got suspended. She ran off in anger, you know. She didn't get what she wanted." Lila read the hero. His gaze was softened. Filled with worry. Her eyes narrowed just a little bit. She would have to observe some more. "So, when I was taking a short cut. She had beat me around a little bit. And then without care broke my arm. Laughing at me before walking away.” Lila pointed to her cast. Her lip quivering with sadness.

Chat looked to the side. Not knowing whether to trust her words or not. But for the most part. He was worried about Marinette. “Poor Marinette.” He whispered with a sigh. “Thank you, Lila.” He smiled Before jumping out the window.

Lila looked at him. It seems that there may be something there between Chat and Mari.

\---

Punisher stood on a roof. Breathing in, and breathing out.

"Hello, Akumanette!”

Punisher turned around surprised. Chat was in a flirty pose. His baton giving him support as he put on his signature cheshire grin. She could sense the nervousness within him, her eyes narrowed. Chat faltered a little. “You’re……terrifying.” Punisher looked taken back. Her brow quirked as she crossed her arms. Chat quickly recovered as he put his baton back in its sheath, rubbing the back of his neck. “Don’t get me wrong! You’re a pretty akuma! Uh, i-its just, that you look scary at first glance. Because giant hammer and spikes and-“ Chat was cut off by her sweet giggle. His leather ears folding back. He missed that laugh.

After she had gotten done laughing. She looked at Chat with a serious gaze. "Why are you here Chat?" She asked. Chat sighed. "You don't have to do this." Punisher looked at him, disappointed, she turned away from him. "I don't care." She could hear him taking some steps towards her.

“This isn’t the way Mari.” His voice was soft and comforting. She just wanted to listen to it forever. But that wasn’t an option. There were _no_ other options. Punisher grumbled. Twisting around with her hands in fists. “This is the only way…I can make her feel the same way I did.” Punisher refrained from yelling. Tears in her eyes.

Before he could speak she continued. “Imagine everything getting ripped from your hands without a warning. All you ever loved disappearing before your eyes. Your best friend coming to your door to cut you off for being a _bully_.” Balls of tears were joining each other. She attempted to hold them back. “And all you can do is sit back and endure it because no one is there to help you.” A small whimper of her voice escaped her mouth before she put her hands over. Small tears falling down.

“And then it’s too late. You’re already broken. You can’t swim back up to the surface, because you’re scared. What if he leaves me too?” Punisher clutched her arms. Her legs were trying to give way. But she wouldn’t let them. They wobbled, she felt weak. No, this was supposed to make her feel stronger. “So you’re just going to have to keep close what you have. Don’t risk losing them too.” Punisher sniffled. Chat wrapped her up in a hug. Keeping her up before she fell to her knees. She just let him hug her. Letting the tears fall. A butterfly symbol flickering on her face. Yelling in her ears, but she shut out Hawkmoth.

It was just like before. Her crying about Lila. Him comforting her as she cuddled into his chest. Weak little Marinette. It came back to fuel the fire within her. She wasn’t going to let him take her powers away just yet. She pushed away from his hug. Turning away from him and pulling her hood up. Walking to the edge of the roof.

She stayed silent. They both did. Punisher looked up. Looking amongst the roofs. “Don’t try to stop me.”

“That wouldn’t make me a hero wouldn’t it?” Chat replied. Punisher continued to look ahead. “Then be my hero.” Punisher bit her lip. “Be **_my_** Chat Noir and let me do this.” She hugged her arms. Not giving him the chance to reply she began to disappear into the rooftops once again.

She was gone.

Chat swallowed hard. His eyes wide as she left him shocked and conflicted.

\---

After school. Lila power walked through the sidewalk. Trying to keep her mind off fear as she thought about her conversation with Chat Noir the other day. Maybe she could turn him against Marinette and Ladybug? She frowned. Walking fast but not trying to hurt her broken arm.

Punisher jumped down from nowhere. Landing in front of Lila, ignoring the screaming civilians. She stood up slowly. Looking at the frozen Lila. Grabbing Lila by the collar of her jacket and slamming her against a wall. Her eyes furrowed angrily as her pupils went to thin lines. Lila made poor attempts to get her off as she used her one good arm to try and move the akuma’s grip.

Lila looked at Punisher tearfully. “Why are you doing this?” she managed to get out. Breathing heavily. Tears starting to fall from her eyes. Punisher’s grip tightened. “Why? WHY?!” She slammed Lila against the wall again. Heaving with anger.  “I am going to break you like you broke me.”

Her grip was so tight the fabric could practically be ripped off because of it. She stared at Rossi. Tears pouring from her eyes as her petty efforts to get away were a waste. The fear coming from the girl flooded Punisher's sense. A single hand released from Lila's jacket. Still holding Lila up perfectly because of her enhanced strength. Before Punisher could even launch a punch, someone grabbed her wrist. Her head whipped around to see who it was.

Chat looked her straight into her ice blue eyes. Looking past Punisher. Into Marinette. Punisher scowled. But he just kept looking at her. Searching for the girl before the transformation. Her breathing slowed as they continued to meet each other’s gaze.

His was soft. Full of hope, full of belief. Even though he had a frown on his face outside. He was smiling at her. At Marinette. He didn’t flinch from the butterfly symbol flashing. He gave her a warm, sugary, reassuring smile.

Punisher’s pupils returned to normal size. Her grip loosening on Lila.

_‘Please don’t do this.’_

Punisher turned to Lila. “Don’t touch him. Or I’ll make sure you’ll never be able to walk again.” Punisher snatched her wrist from Chat. Rubbing the spot he grabbed as she stared at him. Before dashing away. Chat kneeled, helping Lila up and turning away from the girl. “Go home.” Chat then pulled out his baton and launched himself out of view.

\---

Adrien stood at his locker, forced to do the one thing he didn’t do. Watch over Lila. At least he could do it as Chat.

That made him think of other things. Ladybug was missing. Marinette- Er, Punisher was planning her next move. And now he had to take care of this girl who started this whole thing. And he was starting to strongly dislike her.  He closed his locker to see Lila.

‘ _Well speak of the devil.’_

Lila looked at Adrien timidly. Her eyes flicking to him from the floor a couple of times. “Adrien…” she said with fake worry, it was the complete opposite of sincere. Adrien crossed his arms and leaned on his locker. Not saying anything as he waited for her to talk again, raising a brow. This was a new take. She hadn’t been touching his arm. Or touching him at all.

“You should stop pursuing Marinette.” Adrien’s eyes widened. His head going back a little. Did she know he was Chat Noir? That wasn’t good. But he wasn’t pursuing her either way. Just protecting her like a good friend should, other than, some people. But he didn’t mind humoring the thought. His brows furrowed. “I’m not, even if I was. Why should I?” He asked.

Lila's teeth clenched together in irritation. Making a small smirk on Adrien's face. "Because she and Chat Noir are in love or something!" Her voice was coated in annoyance. Breaking the worried act and bringing on her true, liar, colors. She stared at Adrien impatiently. "She just likes going after the famous guys. So she can get her fashion out there the easy way.”

The blonde’s eyes moved to the side. He stayed silent. He and Marinette in love? She was, before. She confessed to him. But he had to reject because he’s…He was, in love with Ladybug. But would it be possible for her to fall for him again? It worried him. He didn’t want to…Adrien cut off the thought staring elsewhere.

Lila grabbed his arm. “It’s alright Adrien. I was only looking out for you.” She smiled at him sweetly. Adrien looked at her. Her olive eyes looking into his leaf green. “Lila.” He said softly. Her lips restrained from going to a smirk. But he could see she was tempted. Probably thinking she has him wrapped around her finger now. She had won him over like everyone else. “You only look after yourself.”

Lila’s face dropped from sweet to angry in a matter of seconds. He could practically see the steam coming off the girl. The victory she thought she had was lost. And it pissed her off. “Are you serious! You know what! You and Marinette are great together! You’re both a bunch of goody two shoes and are so! SO! Stubborn!” She snapped. Letting all her frustration come out.

"I can break you too! I can turn everyone against you! Even your fangirls will look at you with disgust!" She yelled. Her hand balled as her face went red. Adrien only smiled at her, making her falter. Like everything she just said went to one ear and out the other. Leaving him completely unphased.

“Do you think I care? About fame or fangirls?” He started. Standing straight and walking towards her. Making her take a step back. “The day the class turned on Marinette. They lost me. So, go ahead. Tell your little followers about me, turn them against me. I’m sure they love eating up all the bullshit you give them.” Lila seethed at that. Her body shaking from anger that she wasn’t allowing to let loose. Before Adrien let her get away, he let out one last sentence. “I’d prefer pursuing my diamond instead of the common rock in front of me.” Lila boiled. She was speechless, nothing would come out of her mouth. “Ugh!” She yelled. Turning quick on her heel as she marched away.

\---

Punisher laid on the school roof. Sketching random ideas onto the paper. A few goofy Chat Noir sketches here and there. And then fashion ideas. And then she drew Lila as an ogre. Smirking to herself. Punisher sat up when she heard the bell ring. It was time to pay a few people a visit.

 


	4. Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the 2-day delay! I've been busy with school work!

Alya was walking home. Having gotten a recent interview from Chat on the recent akuma and how it was going. She was typing on the ladyblog getting ready to post it before a figure appeared before her. Dropping her phone as it clattered on the ground. “Marinette.” She narrowed her eyes.

“Punisher.” She corrected.

Alya pulled her lips firmly. Punisher could tell she was scared, but she masked it, typical Alya. Alya moved to run but Punisher slammed her hammer on the ground. Making the concrete crack beneath her.

“Stay.”

Alya cringed. Staying put. Punisher laid her hammer down and sat. Ordering Alya to sit with her. Alya sat cautiously. Staring at her movements. But Punisher just waited, not reaching for her hammer or anything.

“You chose her over me.”

“What?”

Punisher stayed silent. Looking at Alya with cold eyes. But past them was anger and hurt. “What! You never gave her a chance!” Punisher sighed. “Did you ever think of why I didn’t?”

“Because you were jea-“ Punisher cut her off. "Not everything is about Adrien." Alya ground her teeth angrily. Crossing her arms. "Then you outright accused her of lying." Punisher licked her lips. Narrowing her eyes. "Was it really an accusation?" 

Alya paused at that. Her fingers digging into her arms as she tried to deny what Punisher was saying. She searched, she had to be lying. She could tell when people were lying. But Punisher’s face was left plain and cold. Her eyes reflecting hurt. “You didn’t face check.” Punisher’s eyes narrowed further. “Neither did you.”

Alya tried to say something, but nothing came out. Anger piled within in. “Why would I? She was new! She just wanted to be friends! And she needed to sit next to Adrien because of her tinnitus! You were jealous!" She burst. Punisher frowned. "That's not the reason I tried to out her. It's not the reason I tried to warn you. Not everything is about Adri-“

“Then what is it! You had no reason to harm her. Bully her into such a state she had to leave school. I knew you could go far but bullying someone! For attention!” The shocked look on her face came quickly. “Was that what she told you? That I was bullying HER?” She gaped. Alya scowled "Not only that, she told us everything you did. You tormented her! Bullied her! We'd never know your true colors if it wasn't for her! Even as an akuma you're still! Still! LYING!" She yelled.

Punisher balled her fists. "She was lying! I was being bullied! I was being turned on! You were so up to drinking up everything she told you because it was pleasant to your ears! You don't want to see the truth! Because you'd rather choose the more impressive girl over your best friend! Who'd never wrong you no matter what you've done! You've only known her for a few months, you've known me for a year! And you threw that away for a girl you've known for a few months! At that time it was a day! A DAY!" Punisher stood. Towering over Alya, who was fuming.

Alya stood up quickly. Refusing to be towered. “You’re always playing the victim! Getting us to pity you! All you want is attention! This whole akumatization is just a temper tantrum! Grow up Marinette! Why would she lie to us?!" 

Punisher dug her hands into her scalp. “WHY WOULDN”T SHE?”

Alya wanted to respond. But she couldn't. She wanted to find the words to retort. But she couldn't.

"She could have so many reasons to lie to you! You didn't know her! You told me to fact check, but did you? No, you didn't?! It was her words over mine!" Alya shrunk. "You know she threatened me in the bathroom! Told me I was dumber than the others! She was manipulating you! Using you as tools! And every time I tried to warn you! You refused to believe me! Because Lila was just so innocent right?" Punisher shouted piercing words at her. But she wasn't ending there.

"She tortured me. Implanted words in my head, she ripped up my sketchbook. Clung to Adrien while I was in sight of them. Spread rumors. And you know what was the worst part?" Alya just stood there. Tears in her eyes. "Want to take a guess?!" She stepped closer to the deflated girl.

"your glares. All your glares of hatred. All my friends. The ones I’ve known since childhood GLARING at me! Like I was an offense to their eyes! Like I was some burden to the universe!" She wasn't even controlling her words at this point. It was pooling out, she had no control.

"And me? Using you! After all I’ve done? The things I swallowed down just to make you happy?!" Alya stared. A tear strand making its way down her face. "Who do you think I am Alya? A monster? Someone who preys on the innocent? If I wanted to hurt you. I would've picked up that hammer and we wouldn't even be having this conversation." Punisher swallowed a lump, not letting tears fall. Alya's tears were more frequent. That cut her deep. "Well guess what? Even though you hated me. Even though you all turned on me. I kept strong. Because it must have been me? Right? I was terrible. I put on a mask. I didn't break down in class for you."

"I was broken. Alone. Depressed. But I bottled everything up. Because I was wrong. And there was only one person in this world who helped me." One finger pointed up under her gloved hands. "One! No one else!" Alya tried to say something, only to be hushed.

"No. You listen to what I have to say." She stepped closer. Making the girl quiver. "Do you know how it felt to be cold? Lonely? The only way I could sleep was to cry until I couldn't anymore. Throwing up because the sadness was so overwhelming I couldn't eat. Shaking helplessly as Lila pinned me against the wall and force-fed me words that I didn't want to hear."

Alya tried to put her hand on Punisher's arms comfortingly but she pulled away as if she'd been burned. "Go home." Punisher walked to her hammer. Picking it up before jumping out of sight.

Alya shakily picked up her phone. Tears falling from her eyes.

Nino answered. Hearing the silent sobs of Alya "Al?!"

Alya sucked up the sadness speaking into the phone. "We've been terrible friends Nino."

\---

Tikki sat with her cookie. Looking at it but not wanting to eat. Marinette was still running around as an akuma. She was fueled by anger and sadness. And those were very strong emotions to thrive on. She left her cookie. Looking to the miraculous box and then Fu. Floating towards the old man. “Fu.” She spoke.

The man drunk his tea. “Are you going to ask me if I shall send out more heroes.” Tikki looked at him. “She’s still running around. And Chat Noir hasn’t done much to get her back.” The kwami huffed. She was worried about her holder. And she didn't know much of her motive for what she wanted to do for Lila. She went to Fu immediately after her first attack. She was scared of what her holder was going to do after all that violence. 

Fu looked at Tikki. “Notice how she listens to him. Only him.” Tikki looked at him. “They’re not exactly on the same side. Their hurting themselves.” She replied. Fu only continued sipping his tea. She turned away. Going to sit on the opposite side of the room. She hoped this would be over soon.

\---

She stood on a building. Her plan would have to go faster. Hawkmoth was getting more agitated. And she had to prove her loyalty to him soon. Her ribbon blew in the wind. She heard the familiar landing. Punisher grumbled with irritation "Go away Chat Noir. You can't convince me."

"I'm starting to think it's going to take a little more than that." He said. Sounding hesitant as he spoke. Punisher remained still. Not bothering to turn around or say something. Chat Noir stepped closer. "I don't want to fight you."

Punisher's eyes widened. Turning around to look at him. "Chat?" The betrayal in her eyes pained him. All her anger from before dropped. Her mouth slightly parted. "You're going to...." Her eyes dropped to the ground.

Chat pulled out his baton. It extended. "You can't continue this Mari."

Punisher looked up at him with narrowed eyes. "It's _Punisher_." The anger in her tone as she corrected him made Chat step back.

Punisher was taken by surprise. Quickly pulling her hammer to counter his baton. Their weapons were clashing as she clenched her teeth together. Both of them applying pressure to try and push the other over. Punisher grunted as she pushed with all her strength. Chat rolled away stopping himself before going into battle again.

They clashed. The sound of metal repeatedly hitting echoed. Before they both removed each other of their weapons and it was a matter of blocking fists. And getting blows. He grabbed her wrist. Pulling it away from his face. His other hand outstretched to her ribbon _. ‘How did he know?!’_ She squeezed her eyes tight shut. Apologizing to him mentally before punching him in the face, evading the breaking of her akumatized object. He rubbed his cheek. And it took everything in her body to not stop fighting and give everything up. They stared at each other. Both not wanting to do this. They watched each other’s movements. Almost dancing around. She swallowed hard. Planning her next move.

 Punisher quickly tripped him. Kicking the hero across. Before straddling him by his waist to keep him down. Grabbing his arm and moving her hand along to grab his miraculous. She looked into his eyes as the butterfly symbol showed among her face. They were fearful, trying to look at her for some hope she'd stop. It was like before with Lila. He didn’t want her to do this. It wasn’t right.

_'Grab it! Grab his miraculous!'_

Punisher went to grab it. She looked into his eyes as he looked into hers. Her fingers touched the ring.

_'Stop me.'_

Chat grabbed her by her waist. Flipping over as he slammed her onto the ground. Taking the air away from her lungs she gasped, sucking in air for breath. She winced. Reaching for her hammer and hit him in the side. Not too hard. She was still hesitant to hurt him. If she really wanted to hurt him, he would've gone flying, but it was enough to send him away so she could recover. She got up. Achingly reaching for her hammer. She looked at Chat. Wincing as he held his side. She didn't attack him, she had an opportunity. And she didn't take it. She didn’t want to hurt him any longer, he looked so upset. It was just. So painful.

_Hesitation attracts failure._

Next thing she knew she was hit with a baton.

 _Always keep your guard up_.

It seemed they had swapped positions now.

"Cataclysm!"

Her eyes widened. His powered glove moving towards her ribbon. No, no, no, no! She was going to fail. This whole mess for nothing. Lila left satisfied. She panicked. Searching for anything to block the cataclysm with. Her eyes narrowed. She detached his belt and blocked his hand from coming down to her ribbon. The object turning to dust. She shoved him off of her standing up weakly. Retreating to the next roof, turning towards him.

"Execution Day."

He heaved looking at her. "What?"

"Try and stop me then and this will be over."

His hand outstretched to her. _‘Please come back.’_ Marinette looked at him. _‘I can’t’_ she dropped off the building. once again, disappearing. But Marinette was still there. She sat and leaned against the alley wall. She would be crying, but no tears would come. It hurt so much. Not just the physical pain, but her heart. It wasn't like he was ever with her plan anyway. So why? Why did it hurt so much? To fight him like that.

\---

Lila combed her hair. Looking in the mirror. She smiled, adjusting her red silk nightgown. But her eyes blown wide when she saw a familiar person in the mirror. Her head whipped around as she looked at Punisher. His finger stroking the rim of a knife-like object.

She opened her mouth to scream. But then Punisher stabbed a dagger into her wall. "Shut the hell up." She sounded angry. Was that a hint of sadness in her voice? Lila turned in her chair. "Have you been cry-"

Punisher's cold eyes stabbed into Lila. Making her shut her mouth immediately. "Did you forget what I'm capable of?" Her spandex covered finger came to press hard into Lila's chest. Making the girl she hated very much wince in pain. "Because I don't mind reminding you." Lila looked at Punisher with fear. Punisher stepped away and turned around. Not facing Lila. She was taking out her anger and sadness on her. Something must have happened.

Punisher crossed her arms. "I need you to do some things for me." Lila narrowed her eyes. Looking at her. "You break my arm, come into my house, stab a dagger into my wall and expect me to help you." Punisher growled. Grabbing Lila's wrist and forcing her to stand up.

"I'm not in the mood for your sass okay?" She smiled. Sending shivers down Lila's spine. The smile was covering the sinister tone behind it. "So if you piss me off one more time I might just break you in two in a snap. Okay?" Lila gulped, nodding. Punisher threw her down. Lila stumbled. Taking a seat on her bed. Looking at Punisher for her next sentence. “Now you’re going to listen to me. And you’re going to do everything I say with no objection.” Lila simply nodded.

"You're not going to return to school. You're going to sit here and make a video, admitting that you lied about everything. And you are going to admit that you aren't friends with Ladybug. And you don't have any special connections." Punisher ordered. "You're going to list. Every time you bullied me. Every time you pushed me in a corner and tortured me. And how you lied to all of them." Punisher looked out the window. Tapping her foot. "You have 2 days. You lie about anything, try to sugarcoat it, or call for help. I'm going to be here. And I'll be watching." Punisher returned her piercing gaze at her. "I will not hesitate to find you. And twist you into a human pretzel."

"y-yes."

Punisher gave a fake smile. "Good! Get to it." The akuma took the dagger. Throwing it out the window as she exited.

Lila looked at her laptop shakily. Best to get to it now.

 

 

 


	5. Last Appearance

Alya paced around the room. Her nails digging into her arms, her hair frizzy, and every word that came out her mouth sounded like gibberish. It took a few minutes before Alya even realized Nino was calling her name. Her head shot up. “Alya. Stop, sit, and breathe” She nodded. Sitting beside him. She took deep breaths. Breathing in and out slowly.

She calmed. Nino rubbed her back comfortingly. Alya looked at the ground. “Punisher confronted me.” Nino looked at her his eyes widened with concern. “Did she do anything?” Alya shook her head. “No, but she took me out of the fictional world I was in and body slammed me into reality.” Alya chuckled, but it was weak and faded quickly. “I’ve been a terrible friend.” Nino furrowed his brows. “To Lila?” Alya scowled when she heard that name. “No, Marinette.” Before Nino could say anything, she began to speak.

“Her words were so genuine. Filled with real hurt and anger.” Alya had to keep herself from crying again, remembering the moment. “She wasn’t lying.” Nino looked at her. “Are you sure she wasn’t lying?” Alya frowned. “That’s the thing Nino. I thought she was just having a tantrum because the attention wasn’t on her. But she was being completely honest. Out of all the years you’ve known Marinette. Does she seem like the type to lie? Out of maliciousness? For attention?” Nino’s eyes left Alya. His heart beating rapidly. How could he have been so blind? He was in love with the girl once for god’s sake, how could he just leave her.

"She gives us everything. But when it's her turn to take. We refuse." She choked on her sobs her face growing hot from tears once again. "Not only did we refuse, but we also hated her for it, we let the real monster rip her apart piece by piece." Her voice broke from her crying. Nino hugged her. Still processing the information he was given.

Alya looked up at him. Staring into his eyes. “Nino…” She breathed. “We created Punisher.”

\---

Adrien lifted his shirt. Looking into the mirror. It was the night of the fight he had with Punisher. The mirror revealed a big bruise. “Dammit, they’re everywhere.” He whined. At least most of them could be covered with makeup. But not when he had a black hole on his waist. Plagg floated beside him unimpressed.

“Miraculous ladybug would be really useful wouldn’t it?” Plagg smirked. Adrien glared at the kwami sharply. He only smirked. “I’m hungry, is there any camembert?” The little god zoomed away in uninterest. Adrien just decided he’d tell Nathalie he’d gotten sick or something. He changed into his PJ’s and tucked himself in. His green eyes following the being with a stack of camembert. Adrien looked at him flatly. “You have to bring that while I’m trying to sleep?” Plagg ignored him. "Well, your Princess hit's hard. That tells you something." Adrien narrowed his eyes. "What's that suppose to mean?" Plagg ignored him once again and swallowed some camembert whole.

Adrien decided not to press. He groaned laying on his other side because she hit him with a giant flucking steel hammer and that hurt like hell. “Plagg do you think she hates me?” The blonde whimpered looking at him for a response. “Probably.” Plagg said chomping on some more camembert. Adrien went deadpanned not knowing what to expect from Plagg of all people. Plagg observed him and sighed. “What did you think I was going to say.” Plagg cleared his throat in a mimicking voice. “Ohh Adrienn! It’ll be okay everything is finne! You and your girlfriend will get over this forbidden romance and make out in a closet soon after!” Plagg fluttered his eyes. He was expecting Adrien to deny all romance to Marinette and call her just a friend but he didn’t, the kid stayed silent. “Hmph.” Plagg said with curiosity.

Adrien shoved a pillow in his face. “Plagg she hates me!” He yelled into his pillow. Which was muffled and inaudible. Plagg rolled his eyes. "This is why I love camembert and only camembert. Because they can't give you big bruises and they can't enchant you with deep blue eyes and a lovely smile." Adrien snorted as Plagg caressed the cheese with his paw. "I refuse to believe you're describing a real kwami. And you know anything about love.”

"Geez, kid don't be so harsh." Plagg laughed. His acid green eyes flickered to the blonde. “I’ve been married for a millennium. How about that?” Adrien choked. His jaw dropped. “You, sarcastic, rude, and greedy god of destruction have been _MARRIED_. For a millennium?!” Plagg just nodded. “Ladybug’s kwami to be exact. Opposites attract said Wayzz. So, we got married at an Egyptian temple. LB’s kwami created Ladybug's and Cats. And we had 4 kids afterward." Adrien was just so in shock. "So, she's like the total opposite of you…You have kids?! H-how- You know what. Goodnight Plagg.” Adrien pursed his lips. Turning to his side and then letting out a string of curses as he laid on his bruise. Causing Plagg to cackle.

\---

Alya came in late that day looking distressed. She observed at her classmates, they were still under Lila's manipulation and only she and Nino were aware. She noticed Lila and Adrien weren’t there today. Alya stood in front of them all. Breathing in and out she prepared her voice "I have something to an-" Before she could tell them. Ms. Bustier came into class asking Alya to sit. She hesitated but went to her seat frustrated. "Hello, class." She smiled warmly at them waving. "Lila left us a message since she'll be away for a few weeks." Alya slowly seethed. Nino put his hand on her shoulder.

The video started with a cheerful Lila. Before she said she needed to confess. One by one. She started telling the truth about her lies. Undoing the strings, And releasing the truth.

"Starting on day one. I lied. It was really easy too. No, I didn't save Jagged Stones kitten. He's allergic to those things. I lied about having tinnitus so I could sit with Adrien, Jagged didn't write a song about me. And I’m not best friends with that insect ladybug. Matter fact. I hate her. She exposed me right in front of Adrien. Ruining my chances with him, but that wasn’t going to stop me." She smirked at the camera. "I don't know Prince Ali either. Don't think he even knows I exist." She shrugged. "Nino, same thing with Steven Basielberg." The entire classes jaw dropped. Some looked hurt. Some were angry.

"Before you ask. Well, you couldn't anyway. No, I’m not sorry. Honestly, you guys were so open to manipulation it was amusing, you filled yourself up with my lies so fast it was like watching someone drink down a cup filled with poison and enjoying it. Not only had you made my life easier. But Marinette became broken so fast. Killing 2 birds with one stone.” Lila grinned. Making Alya burn inside.  “You've guys known me for like four months. And some of you have known her since childhood." Lila smirked. They saw her true side. A slick and manipulative liar. "That girl couldn't bully me even if she wanted to. And once she did finally come to her breaking point. I Could get her cornered without a problem. You know when I got caught and she was crying I class? That was one of those moments." She winked at the camera. "Oh, Adrien knew by the way. He was the cause of my last akumatization. He tried to convert me into a goody two shoes." The girl moved. Crossing her legs and moving her hand to cup her cheek. Tapping her fingers on it.

"He also cut me off about a week ago. Because I had tried to win him over and that didn't work out for me quite well." Alya looked at the screen. She wasn't even sorry. The way she looked at the camera. She felt as if the whole thing was amusing. And it made her rage with anger. A fire starting within her.

"You know. You made Punisher. You made Marinette turn into an akuma. You glared at her. Abandoned her on the road and left me an opening. I want to thank you for making things easier for me." She kissed her fingertips and blew a kiss at the screen with a wink. "See you never!" And that was it. It was almost if a wave of guilt washed over the class. Ms. Bustier was shocked. And Alya considered Adrien lucky because the boy would be missing a few teeth if he was here.

Alya stood up in her seat. Looking at everyone. "We all should be ashamed. We're terrible friends." She looked at all of them. "We need to help Chat Noir as best as we can."

...

Adrien had eaten the soup Nathalie brought him up. Because he was hungry, and because he needed to keep up the act. Adrien sighed. Looking at Plagg. "Do you think you can do anything for me with this?" He said with hope. Plagg shook his head. "When transformed will probably ease it and it won't hurt as much. But that's all." Adrien groaned. "You still fought with broken ribs from miraculer. You can handle a bruise, can't you?"

Before Adrien could respond his phone started vibrating. He took it in his hand and looked at the contact.

_'Nino.'_

Adrien decided on whether to answer or not. But he did. Hesitant to even speak. "Hello?" He spoke. "Dude." Nino sounded a bit angry. It wasn't a good 'dude.' Adrien quirked a brow. "Yes?.." There was a little bit of shuffling on the other side. "Don't tell me you knew Lila was bullying Mari." Adrien's eyes widened. They knew. Lila was exposed. Everything must have been revealed.

Technically, he did. Chat Noir did at least. He felt bad for not confronting Lila as Adrien but there was nothing he could work with. He bit the inside of his cheek. "No, I didn't." Adrien sighed. "And yes, I did know Lila was lying. But before you yell or confront me. Apologize to Marinette first. And then we'll have this talk." And then he hung up.

Adrien didn't feel like being yelled at. He had to de-evilize Punisher before she did something dangerous. And he cared too much about her to let her do that. Adrien rubbed his chin. Then an idea came to him. He took off his shirt. Going to the bathroom and wrapping gauze around the bruise. Looking at himself proudly in the mirror. Plagg looked at him like he was in a clown outfit. "Why in my name do you have gauze?"

Adrien just smiled ignoring him. “Don’t I look like a badass anime protagonist?" Plagg looked at him. "No." Adrien quickly deflated. "Well, it makes me feel better." Plagg just rolled his eyes. "Whatever floats your boat kid."

\---

It had been about almost a week after Lila had sent the video. She had blocked everyone because she knew they would've spammed her with 'hurtful' messages.

 Even as an akuma, Marinette was still helping them. She exposed her. Honestly, Lila didn't think the truth would ever come out. But she had been dethroned from her castle so it was time to move on to the next. That was probably the easiest class she’s manipulated. If she was ever in Marinette’s position. Which she’d never be, she would’ve left them. They were terrible especially if they’d drop her that quick. It was almost hilarious. But she jumped once her window shot open and the clack of heels was heard.

Punisher came through her window. Lila looked at her. She was scared but angry. "I did what you wanted! I sent the video! You can't hurt me!" She said immediately. But her words were limited. She learned, don’t get sassy and don’t raise your tone at this akuma.

Punisher looked at her unamused. "I said I’d hurt you if you didn't send the video. And you did. But I never said you were off the hook." Lila looked at her fearfully. "What else would you want from me?! I've been exposed! Perfect! You have all your stupid friends back! Adrien hates me so he's all yours!" Lila was desperate to be left alone. Most likely because she valued her life.

"Do you think I just wanted to expose you?" She cackled. "No. That's not enough, you will pay for every, single, thing, you did to me." Lila felt herself coming to tears. She just wanted this to be over. Punisher grabbed her wrist, gently for once. "You're coming with me."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note about Lila's confession. She was willingly brutally honest. Because her life was on the line and she might as well. She was going to lose power either way.


	6. Search Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is filler. With uh, some shippy stuff in it.

It had been weeks since Punisher was last seen and Lila went missing. The only thing the police could find was a hole in a wall caused by a dagger. But it was verified to be old. Chat rubbed his temples. What in the world was Marinette doing? He was frustrated and worried at the same time.

Did she...No, she wouldn't do that to Lila. Even if she did, she would've given up her akuma, her job would be done. She was planning something. And that girl was smart. He thought back to the battle they had. She knew the belt was detachable, and she used it to her advantage. Chat said au revoir to the police before using his baton to lift him into the air.

Chat ran across a few rooftops. Enjoying the wind as it blew through his hair. He landed on a rooftop. His pupils shrinking. He looked among buildings. _"If I were a smart and beautiful akuma who hated Lila Rossi where would I be."_ He whispered to himself. In a feline-like pose. He leaped to the next building. Looking around.

Dammit. He couldn't think of anything. Damn Marinette. Damn Hawkmoth. He needed to find some clues to where she was. He had no idea when or where execution day was, or what was going to happen. Especially since that name was a bit..scary with no meaning.

He decided to go back to the one place where she could be but with a small chance. She returned to her balcony. Seeing if anything was out of place or recently used. Same with checking her room. He sighed and just went back up and jumped off. He really needed a close friend right now. And none of his classmates were available.

Chat went in an alley and detransformed. He grinned. Knowing just where to go.

\---

Adrien stepped into the doors of the hotel. Looking around nervously. He heard the familiar voice.

"Addriiikiiinnnss!"

Before the other blonde could run up and kiss him, he awkwardly stopped her by grabbing her shoulders stiffly. He gave her an awkward smile before releasing. Chloe raised a brow at him and he just looked to the side. She rolled her blue eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Well, I needed to talk to someone and Nino isn't an option and Marinette...is kinda dangerous." He could already hear her cold voice in his head correcting him _. 'It's Punisher."_

Chloe's eyes narrowed and widened. "You've been talking to that baker's daughter?! For how long!" Chloe's foot tapped her foot impatiently. "Oh my god did you come here to talk about your feelings! You're in love with her?!"

Adrien shook his head. "No! I-" He groaned. "It's complicated. Um, we've been talking like for forever now. But I think she hates me now and I hate myself for it." Chloe stared at him. "Ugh, very well. Let's go." She scoffed. They walked beside each other to the elevator.

...

"We had a fight. Not like an actual fist fight but an argument of some sort." Adrien explained. Technically they did have a fight but he couldn't tell his civilian friend he was Chat Noir and Punisher hit him with a giant fucking hammer. And that thing hurt.

Chloe filed her nails humming. "Well, once she does get over this akumatization thing. Honestly, I hope she murders that girl." Adrien looked at her shocked. "Chloe!" he yelled earning her a snicker. "Look, Lila ruined her. She took my throne. And now she's getting her karma. Chat might as well give up and let Lila have it." She shrugged with a smirk. "I heard that he got his ass handed to."

Adrien frowned. Sighing. She was a strong akuma. And he had no idea how he was going to stop her. He needed his partner but she was nowhere to be found. And it really wasn't going to help her reputation at all.

Chloe looked at him. Her blue eyes flickered back to the nail file. "You should probably keep by her side. Since she'll have no memory of this and will probably revert back into her shell. Just a friend Marinette is gonna need it."

Adrien nodded. Standing up. "I gotta go. Cya Chloe." She just waved at him before he left. Finding Marinette was his top priority.

\---

It was night. Chat kept thinking. If he were vengeful of Lila and pretty violent where would he-

"Looking for me?"

Chat turned around to see Punisher. Sitting on a neighboring building with not too much of a gap, she could jump down if she wanted to. But she didn't look like normal Punisher. She was in a black crop top and leggings. Chat wondered how she even was able to remove the suit and remembered it had a zipper, duh, and probably had clothes under. He pursed his lips.

He was going to reach for his baton. But then she pulled it from behind her back twirling the silver object. A smirk on her face as she watched his surprised expression. "Looking for this?" Chat looked at her frustrated, she threw the baton, far, pretty far to be exact.

"Okay. You didn't have to do that" He hissed. Putting his fists on his hips. Tapping his foot. She just smiled at him. Crossing her legs. "You really are having a hard time finding me, aren't you?" He huffed. "Yes." He admitted. Punisher's face fell into her palm.

"Look harder than." Chat was getting frustrated and annoyed. "Where? You know what. What are you even wearing? Why did you come here in that knowing I have, well, had a baton?" She looked to the side. And then back to him. "Well, because you looked really frustrated the past few days trying to find me and _her._ " Her smile twitched, he could tell she didn't like the thought of Lila.

"And it really isn't comfortable sleeping in a suit covered in belts. Unless you're saying you prefer me in a skin-tight suit then sleepwear." Chat's face blew up a bright red and he was glad it was night because it'd surely be the first thing you see. His facial expression left a big frown. "No!" He said quickly, flustered he scrambled to get something out. "Y-you, are a distraction!"

Punisher crossed her arms. "I could say the same for you." That left the two of them silent. Chat looked at the ground. "are you mad at me?" He said lowly. Punisher's eyes dulled. "After that day I was conflicted whether to be mad at you or not. But I couldn't, you were never on my side in the first place." He looked up at her when she said that. She was just as hurt as he was from that battle. And it wasn’t just physical.

Chat stepped closer. "I'm just trying to help you." Her facial expression changed immediately. Punisher growled. "You want to help me? You can either go back in time and tell Adrien to expose Lila or you can sit back and watch Lila get what she deserves." She looked at him sharply. Chat gulped. She didn't move. "I'm guessing you don't trust me either." Punisher scoffed looking unimpressed. "You know very well that if you knew that this ribbon was my akumatized object earlier. The day I cried in your arms you would've de-evilized me." Her voice had pain in it. But she masked it with her angry looking face. "I told hawkmoth on execution day. I will take your miraculous, and get what I want. A win-win."

The ears on his head went back. He didn't have any words. "I-" He was cut off when she jumped down. Not giving him enough time to react, her face was in his. Slit pupils looking into his dilated ones. They could feel the scarlet heat radiating off their faces that caused their cheeks to go crimson.

Punisher's face remained stern. While Chat was surprised. His lips were in a straight line, his pupils dilated and his leather ears perked. Her hands encased in his. Which made him fidget, his heart beating rapidly. Her lips quirked up, her brows narrowed. Her actions were teasing, she knew how intimate this should be. But it was to keep him from touching her ribbon.

"You can keep finding me. It's not like if I told you to stop you would, you're a hero. And I'm currently the person you're trying to stop." She said. It was a calm, soothing, and flirtatious voice, and it was making him melt. "And I'm pretty sure we both know. That no matter how hard we try, we're still going to end up distracted and hurt this way." That was a little quieter. He was at a loss of words. "Just so you know. Most of the time, Hawkmoth is dormant at night." He opened his mouth to speak. But was cut off by the single finger. Shutting him up immediately.

Her finger moved down to flick his bell. Her ice blue eyes looked up into his acid green. It softened with affection making him freeze up. His shoulder's stiffening. She stepped closer to him. He stumbled as he took a tiny step back. He swore his legs were going to turn to jelly and he was going to die by falling off this roof or from this girl. "Bonne Nuit mon chaton~" She smirked walking backward and disappearing into the night.

Chat was pretty sure his jaw went slack, and his brain stopped working. He blinked into reality. His stomached twisted with a familiar feeling. "Oh, what the hell Punisher." He whispered to himself. She was nowhere to be seen, and his little feline heart was about to explode. She was so very close. Not only had she left. She left him with scrambled feelings.

Adrien tossed and turned the rest of the night.

…

Adrien was chewing his pen. And he was chewing it hard. All other noises were silence to him. He thought about last night. _"Unless you're saying you prefer me in a skin-tight suit then sleepwear."_ He was practically grinding his teeth on the pen.

_"And I'm pretty sure we both know. That no matter how hard we try, we're still going to end up "distracted" and hurt this way."_

"Adrien."

" _Just so you know. Most of the time, Hawkmoth is dormant at night."_

"Adrien!"

_"Bonne Nuit mon chaton~"_

_He could still feel the ghost of her fingers on his lips, and the movement that made his bell jingle. Her ice blue eyes softening into a warm affectionate gaze as she looked up at him. Her head tilting up as she stepped closer. Standing on her toes so she could-_

"ADRIEN!"

Adrien snapped back into reality pieces of plastic in his mouth, the top of the pen broke from gnawing on it too hard. Nathalie looked at him like he was insane. Adrien grabbed a napkin spitting the pieces out and placing the pen down. A little embarrassed.

Nathalie rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Clearly you're focused on something else." Adrien looked at Nathalie. And then the table he was sitting out as his cheeks flushed. He remained silent Nathalie frowned. "You need to clear your head, return to your room, Adrien." He sighed. Taking his papers and going up the stairs to his room.

"Well, she sure made it so she'd be a real distraction." The black kwami cackled. Adrien flopped on his bed. "Shut up plagg."

\---

Adrien had done what he needed to do in school. He didn't spend much time being social anymore, maybe occasionally talking with Chloe but that's it. He could feel the tension when people looked at him. Though, fixing relationships and giving answers wasn't his main priority right now.

He had to find Mrs. Akuma. Yes, he was calling her that. Otherwise, it'd bring back memories. He felt like Batman right now. He had a villain love interest, except, he and Marinette had a platonic relationship. yup, definitely just platonic. And it was only playful flirting.

The class was taking Lila's confession in different ways. But what they all felt. Was guilt. That they had put aside their closest friend for another who they'd known for merely months, opposing to Marinette who they'd known for _years._ They all kept in their inner circles. The class wasn't as social as it was before.

Adrien sat at lunch with Chloe and Sabrina. He wasn't hungry. Chloe was gloating about something while Sabrina just agreed with her on everything. Complementing the girl like she was some god. Adrien just stared into nothing aimlessly. Some many things were running in his head.

He had to find a way for her to willingly give up her powers. Because it looks like she was determined to ruin Lila. She was fueled with bad energy. He wondered. Just how? What would convince her to stop? He understood all those emotions couldn't be wiped so easily but how.

And then she hid Lila somewhere. Somewhere the police couldn't find. But where? They were searching everywhere. Maybe in hawkmoth's lair. He wouldn't be surprised, but Lila would know where he was and could reveal him. Where would she put Lila that's well hidden.

And then Marinette. Punisher. Had branded his mind with her emblem. And it burned in his brain. So not only did he have his goal to stop her and find Lila. But she was skipping in his mind and it was distracting. She was a distraction. And how terrible is that when the distraction is also the person you're trying to stop?!

Hawkmoth is dormant at night. What was that supposed to mean? A hint? A clue? Maybe she is in hawkmoth's lair...Or maybe it was an invite. His face flushed. His cheeks heating up. It was best he didn’t think about it too much or he’d get all frozen and fuzzy again.

Chloe looked at Adrien. Her brow raised with curiosity. He looked at his childhood friend. His eyes widening and he began rubbing his cheeks. He then gave her an awkward smile.

“Geez Adrien I’m mad you don’t look at me like that.” Chloé said sarcastically Adrien looked at her poker-faced. "I don't think I ever could." She gasped. "Rude!" She grinned playfully. Adrien stuck his tongue out at her with a small giggle. "Since I care about you." She made a disgusted noise before continuing. "Who's the extremely lucky girl? But also, unfortunate.”

Adrien narrowed his eyes. “Really? I can’t tell you anyway but if I could I wouldn’t just because of that.” Chloé only snorted. Crossing her arms. "Well, Agreste. Shall I take a wild guess starting with who’s ribbon that is?” Adrien looked confused. But then he looked to his wrist. He’d gotten so used to that being on his wrist he forgot it was there. Adrien put his arm on the lunch table. Leaning his face onto his face with a smug look. “That’s for me to know and you to figure out.”

Chloe was going to retort but the bell rang. Chloe stomped her foot. “That boy!” She shouted. Trying not to smile as she frowned, and Adrien was visibly cackling as he left.

\---

Punisher was back in her akuma suit. Sitting against a wall as she played with her zipper. A fond and soft look on her face. Though _someone_ had to interrupt her. "Bleh," Lila spoke. Narrowing her eyes at Punisher. Who glared sharp daggers at her. “Had fun with your boy toy?” Lila said flatly. The girl was tied to a pole.

Punisher grumbled. "May you kindly shut up?" she asked with a fake sweet tone. Lila scoffed. "Wow, you actually have manners!" Punisher rolled her eyes. She grabbed her hammer. “You know the only reason I went to see him was so my plan could go faster.” Lila looked at her. “How is seeing Adrien going to make things faster?”

Punisher only grinned. Standing up and grabbing her hammer. Lila’s eyes struck with fear. Punisher walked over to her, tilting Lila’s head up with a single finger. “Be good while I’m away won’t you?” She said tauntingly. Lila kept quiet, tearing her chin away. Staring after the akuma as they walked away. “What makes you think I won’t scream right now? You’ve locked me in my own basement.” Punisher whipped around “Because you know that I’ll just find you again. And I’ll make your life more agony than it is.”

Lila looked at her with pure hatred and fear. Seething as she knew the girl was right. “Good luck.” Punisher smirked. Walking away. Lila just stared at the floor. Best just to obey then agitate her if she would like to look beautiful at her funeral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm uploading 2 chapters today :D (counting this one)


	7. Attention

It was a normal patrol around the city. Nothing had changed. It made him nervous. Ms. Akuma hadn’t done anything. Some part of him was thinking she was torturing Lila until she was satisfied. Hopefully, that wasn't it. The people of Paris were aware of the akuma. But she’d never made attention to herself publicly.

Well, until he just had to jinx it.

Punisher had appeared on top of a building. A wide grin on her face as she spread her arms welcomingly as if it were some kind of show or magic act. The people froze. Chat watched, his eyes narrowing. He prepared himself in a pose in case he needed to act himself.

Punisher’s grin remained. “People of Paris! I am Punisher! And I am here to punish Paris for all their wrongdoings!" She declared. Reaching for her hammer as she looked amongst the crowd. "I can feel all the negativity you've done. And all of you shall be punished so!" It was only a matter of seconds before Punisher jumped to another building. Her Hammer being brought up and crashing against the side. 

The building began to crumble. Falling apart as large chunks of concrete and metal began falling. But she didn’t stop there. She moved to certain buildings. Her hammer crashing into the sides of buildings. Leaving things to crumble apart.

Chat moved to evacuate the people. Letting them pass through and saving them from flying pieces. He observed her. Pieces were piling up. Almost creating a wall of some sort. But she was being discreet. While people were still in danger. She was still giving him a way to save them while stalling him to stop her. On top of that, she was, building something. At least she still had morals.

Chat made sure he got all civilians out of there before he launched himself into the air. Punisher had returned to where she had made her entrance. He landed pointing his baton at her threateningly. She put a finger to it and put it off direction. He frowned. “You’ve gone too far.”

Punisher echoed his expression. “And I haven’t before?” Chat’s frown just tightened. Unfazed by her words. Punisher grabbed the baton. “Something tells me you hate Lila just as much as I do.” Before she could make a move. He did first. Yanking her forward. They were in each other’s face. Anger and irritation filled in their eyes. “Maybe I do. Maybe I don’t. But I will not let you hurt innocent people just so you can fulfill your motive.” Punisher scowled.

Again, he decided to make the first move. Using some force to use the baton to hit her in the chest. Making her stumble back. She gained balance. Dodging his baton. When she went to reach for her hammer his baton extended and he hit her hand. Making her pull it back and cursing under her breath.

  When he attempted to get her distracted, she grabbed the baton. Flipping him and slamming him onto the ground. Air left his lungs, he hissed as his baton retracted. But he got up as she turned around. He rolled to the back of her and wrapped his baton around her. How this thing was bendable, no idea. It kept her still. But his hands were not available. And her ribbon was right there.

She was panicking. Squirming as her akumatized object was out in the open. He was trying to figure out what to do himself. Punisher’s head fell. It looked like she was giving up in defeat. Chat stared at that. She was going to give up that easily?

Nope.

The back of her head crashed against his forehead. Making him fall back and she was released. He clutched his head and so did she. That hurt, a lot. He groaned, looking at her. “Why are you doing this.” Punisher turned. Looking at him. “You don’t like my preparations?” Her hands were behind her back.

She didn’t bother to smile. Obviously, she was ignoring the throbbing pain they both shared. “You can’t control me anymore. Execution day is in a few days, and I will. Get my revenge.” She promised. Her eyes were ice. As if you looked straight into them, you’d be turned into a popsicle.

Chat’s cat ears pinned to his head. He growled. He let her go. Right now, he needed to plan, and he needed an ice pack.

The next few days were spent searching. He sped through school, and most of the time he spent was as Chat Noir. He had to wake up. And realize that she wasn’t playing games anymore. She was rushing him. Rushing everyone. And if they didn’t hurry soon Lila was as good as dead.

Frustration built up in him. She was probably watching him. Smiling to herself with a smug look because he couldn’t find her. No matter where he looked. Nothing, nothing was there. And when they tried to clean up the mess she made, new pieces of concrete would replace it. And it was useless trying to clean.

He was getting pissed. He had to do this alone. And she wasn’t trying to make anything easier for him. The only hint he’d gotten was her promise to hawkmoth about taking his miraculous. And he wouldn’t doubt she could slip off the ring if she wanted to.

While frustration was overpowering everything else. He was hurt. While he shouldn’t have expected it to be. The night she looked up at him affectionately was probably not genuine. It was just to make him distracted. And that kinda hurt, a lot. And it was messing with everything. It was messing everything up.

Adrien could tear the hair off his head with anger, frustration, hurt. He felt helpless. Like he could just wait to see what happened. Accept defeat. But he had to do this. He was going to do this. For the real Marinette. She wouldn’t want this. She’s never wanted to hurt anyone.

He pushed himself up. If he didn’t do anything. Someone was going to die. Sure, she deserved a lot of things coming to her, but death? That’s a bit much. Adrien walked over to his window. Watching light gleam from it. His leaf green eyes searched. What could he do?

At least Alya and some others were doing their best to help him. Alya was watching Punisher’s tracks. And lots of people reported sightings. It eased things up just a little bit. And he could investigate spots that were already found than searching for them himself.

“Plagg.” He spoked. The kwami silently floated towards him. Plagg at least had a little sympathy. Taking it easy on him as he knew how pressured he felt. “Claws out.” He sighed. Once again, for the millionth time being transformed into his suit.

…

Still. Nothing. It’s like she could go invisible if she wanted to. And then when she was bored would appear. He sighed. Landing on Marinette’s balcony. He wasn’t going to find anything here. But he missed the place. He opened the latch to the trap door and entered her room.

It was the same. Left untouched. He looked around. His eyes glanced at the sketchbook. That wasn’t there before. He grabbed it. Flipping through the pages. It looked normal till he got to a certain page. It was a detailed picture of Hawkmoth and his surroundings. She left a hint for herself if she got de-evilized. Smart.

There was one paged decorated with tiny chibi figures of him. Puns that he would be proud of. And other goofy and silly pictures of him. He was smiling to himself. A little flustered. The next few pages were of him, her parents. Or an ugly looking Lila. Maybe he could still convince her, Marinette was still there. He’s seen her, past the walls she’s put up.

Chat grinned. Picking up a pen. You want to taunt me, I’ll taunt you. On the next blank page. He did a sloppy drawing of himself, he can’t draw, but he did his best. He started writing a note. _“Beautiful drawings purr-incess. But It is a shame you won’t let your ribbon down so I can save you from your akuma tower.”_ He added a heart at the end. Giggling to himself as he put the pen back and closed the sketchbook. Putting it back where it was as if nothing happened.

He returned to the balcony. In a better mood, he jumped off to go and rest for the night.

\---

He’s had very few encounters with her. And she’s weaseled her way out of all of them. She was actively avoiding him while sliding in the materials for her plan. Ever since he found out she was going back to her room to retrieve her sketchbook. He’d been watching the place, but he didn’t catch her yet.

He was recently working with Alya. Giving her private interviews for updates. Seeing what she’s tracked. Bit by bit his life was getting easier. And the stress was disappearing.

The only dialogue he got from Punisher was their mini talks in the sketchbook. Responses were passive-aggressive. And Somehow sometimes it turned into passive-aggressive flirting.  It bubbled up from a hidden annoyance. Like something they wanted to get out but couldn’t.

Chat spent more time near the wall. And Marinette’s room. That’s where Punisher must have been active the most. He frowned. Waiting. She must be out here doing something. It scared him that she was so silent. She’s up to no good. And he knows it for sure.

The next time he sees her. No holding back. He’s getting that ribbon. And he’s saving Marinette. This has gone on for too long. He huffed. Leaving and going back to his room.

Chat Noir stopped showing up after a while. Nothing was happening. And he needed rest. Especially if he was going to fight her once again. No matter how painful it’d be. Adrien sat on his bed. Watching the Ladyblog for any more news. Nope, nothing. He sighed. Laying on his bed. He was just going to lay here. For the next eight days and worry about nothing. Sounded good.

But no. Punisher wasn’t going to give him that. She had something planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgot to mention. Thanks for all the kudos and support guys! I really appreciate it and I'm glad you like the story!  
> These chapters took long because I wrote them both at the same time. I'm excited to write future chapters since it'll be big!


	8. Execution Day

Alya had messy hair. In her Carapace themed pajamas. It was way early before she needed to get to school. But she had time. She took the hot mug beside her and held it in her hand. Taking a sip of the warm pale brown liquid that filled her with warmth and energy. She let out a refreshing sigh before her eyes returned to the computer screen.

When Punisher attacked a part of the city. It was evacuated. People had to stay at Le Grand Paris for shelter. Lot’s of people were scared and worried, this was the longest lasting Akuma, and the most physically dangerous one. It was bad enough it had been confirmed to be Marinette. Her parent’s bakery had been quite gloomy and their pastries weren’t as good,

She remembered weeks. So many weeks ago, when she was frantic to help Marinette. Desperate to get her true best friend back. When she was so desperate her thoughts were telling Chat Noir that she was Rena Rouge. But Nino helped her calm down.

Speaking of Chat. The poor kitten was tired. Not only did he have more weight on his shoulders. His reputation was being tested, and he was being pressured. Everyone Is concerned where Ladybug was, why Chat Noir was working alone. Some thought he’d done something to her so he could take the glory and it backfired. He was just being lazy and was waiting for Ladybug. He was nothing without Ladybug, or he’s just manipulating the situation. The poor cat wasn’t getting the recognition he deserves.

Something in Alya got angry at that, yes, she was team LB. But he is trying. And he is trying hard. He needs a break more than anyone out there, he’s gotten personal sometimes. He said he has a packed schedule and school, kudos to him, Alya would just break down after the first week. Alya decided she'll make a side Noirblog after this because he deserved it. She was glad to make the job easier and track Punisher with him. It was putting her at ease too.

Alya adjusted her glasses. Digging a hand through her messy locks as her eyes scanned her notes. It was the sound of a window opening and the clack of heels that drew her attention. Making her freeze and scared to look behind.

\---

Adrien rose from his bed like an undead zombie. He couldn’t even remember if he had fallen asleep. He grumbled as he made his way to the bathroom. He got in a shower and lazily did his hair. He looked into the mirror. Frowning grumpily. He could pass as Chat Noir if he chose the right outfit. And he looked groggy, he definitely didn’t look like a model now. He mumbled complaints under his breath. Throwing on some clothes and preparing to be out the door.

He made himself some coffee before he went to school. Otherwise, he'd never make it. Chugging down the hot drink as he got in the limo.

He thanked Gorilla for the ride and stood before school. He was expecting to see his classmates in their usual circles, but only other students he didn't know was there. He frowned. Tugging on his shirt, he stood by and observed. His finger rubbing on the ribbon around his wrist nervously. Everyone in his class wasn’t there. Maybe they were planning? But they usually did that at lunch. He narrowed his eyes.

He came a little later to class than coming early. Still, no one. Half the class would be here by now, odd, he sat down. Texting Alya with his Chat _noir_ -mber. Nothing. Very odd, normally Alya would respond right away, she was dedicated to helping him with Marinette. She wouldn’t miss a heartbeat of his responses.

Maybe she was busy. _But she’d respond anyway even if she was busy_. He puffed out his cheeks. Maybe she lost her phone. _But she had it attached to the hip._ She’s sleeping. _Alya isn’t this late, she’s never late._ He went back and forth with his own mind before he couldn’t stand it.

He escaped the school and transformed. There was something wrong and he knew it.

\---

Chat was racing across roofs in an instant. Patrolling around the school. Where are they? The only people coming into the school were people older than him or in a higher grade.

Everyone but his classmates were coming in.

Punisher took them.

…

Chat Noir didn’t think this was just a coincidence. Before he went to the Cesaire’s. He went to the evacuated area. No one. It remained the same and untouched. He ground his teeth and turned around. He was going to check if Alya was really taken.

He knocked on the door. Having one of her parents answer. He looked at them. “Hello.” He said calmly. Giving a little wave. They eagerly let the hero in. He pulled his lips into a thin line. He watched for a while awkwardly standing before going to speak. “I want to talk about Alya.”

Her father raised a brow. It probably would be odd the hero of Paris would come to talk about their daughter.  “Did you see her go out for school?” He asked. They looked at each other. “She would be out by now.” Chat’s leather ears flattened. That confirmed it. “I think Punisher took her.”

Their eyes were quick to grow with concern and worry. Before he was bombarded with questions he began to speak. "I don't know what her motive would be with her. Or any of the others. But I don't think Punisher has the will to hurt her." Chat said. Crossing his arms. "I don't know where she could've taken her either."

With a few more confirmations. He was off. He wanted to see if all of the class was missing. He met the parents, the same answer. Same thing. Punisher took all of them.

Why?

Punisher's desire was to hurt Lila. Expose her. Ruin her. Why would she take her friends? It made no sense compared to her other actions. It made his mind stir in a train of thought. He walked in circles. What could she possibly want? And where could she have taken them? He tried to think long and hard before clutching his head. He was exhausted. He couldn't think straight. And it strained him to do so.

Maybe she was taking them to that wall type place. The evacuated area. That should be a good start.

He began running across the rooftops. By the time he got there, he was becoming dazed. Nothing. No one was there. He grumbled. Please for once someone, whoever was up there watching. The god of gods. Some kwami, Help him.

_Ding._

His eyes widened. A location from the ladyblog sent by Alya. He grinned. Clever. They must be there and she had her phone. He followed it in an instant.

What he came to was an empty house. Nothing was in it, good thing he had night vision. It looked like a normal house, maybe this was where she was also keeping Lila? But why an ordinary house? It was so obvious. He walked forward so more glancing around. In the center was a table with a phone. Glowing, he picked it up. It was open to the Ladyblog. No one was here. Punisher tricked him. He placed the phone down and growled. Clutching his arms. If the suit wasn’t indestructible his claws would’ve sunk into his skin by now.

He growled. Dang, He was so tired. But he had to find them. He should've been cautious, he should have thought it through. Things weren’t going to be so easy, he knew this, he knew how crafty and clever she was. He sighed. Going back into the open with a grunt. He ran his gloved hands through his hair a couple of times. Frustrated at the situation and himself. Stupid brain and fatigue.

He felt the weight come upon him. A part of him just wanted to lay down, but he had to do this. He was a hero. And very burnt out. He should get back to his house soon. And then continue finding his classmates for the rest of the day.

…

Adrien woke up. What was that. 2 hours of sleep? He modeled yesterday and tried to look for them the rest of the night, He repeated his steps from yesterday. But they had no school today. Apparently, the class hadn’t come at all and there were no classes to teach. Odd. He flopped back into his bed ready to go back to dreamland but he didn’t. Patrol, yeah. He remembered. Patrol.

Chat watched from a roof. His mind scrambled in many thoughts. A dazed look on his face as he stared aimlessly. Until something red crashed into his face. Snapping him out of it, he rubbed his cheek. Looking around. Before a little being appeared in front of him. Frantic.

“Adr- Chat Noir!” The kwami yelled. Chat widened his eyes. Observing. A reddish-pink kwami with a few spots. He opened his mouth to speak but was shushed by the kwami. “Yes, I’m Ladybug’s kwami. But she is very, very, ill right now. And can’t think straight. And her moral compass is broken.” She frowned. “But Marinette is planning something dangerous! And you need help.”

Chat just gaped. The being shoved something into his hands. “This is the fox miraculous. Alya was its holder. Alya is Rena Rouge.” She revealed. Tikki looked around. Her eyes widened. “Go to the wall. That is where you will find them. Please, please, please! Don’t let Marinette harm Lila for good. She will be so upset.” The kwami begged. Holding Chat Noir’s gloved hand. “I trust you Chat Noir.”

He was speechless. But nodded. Tikki smiled weakly at him. But when he blinked. She was gone.

\---

Chat was stumbling by the time he made it to a building, he was slowing down with each step. And couldn’t land properly, but no crashes yet. He heard the cries of his name. And jumped towards them. Alya looked at him. Jumping up. “Chat! Chat Noir!” She said with relief. The rest of the class looked at him with thankful eyes.

Chat pocketed the miraculous and looked at them. “Are any of you hurt?” He asked. All of them shook their head. Alya came up to him. “She has Lila. The girl…she’s…terrible.” Alya looked at the ground. Oh god. He could only imagine. He put his hand on her shoulder. “It’s going to be alright. But I need you to help me-“

Punisher showed. On top of a short building from where she could be heard. Everyone looked up. A grin on her face. “Oh hello! It’s very nice of you to join us!” Lila was next to her. Beat up and bruised, clutching her arm with a wince.

Chat gaped. Punisher’s eyes flicked to him. A smug look on her face. “Oh, Chat Noir! It was nice of you to be a guest star of this show.”

Chat growled. Punisher looked back to the class. Alya looked at Punisher with sadness in her eyes. Guilt was showered all over her. “Why are you doing this?”

Punisher looked at Alya with a scoff. “You’re going to a model example of what it looks like to drop down into a pit of loneliness and die!” Alya jumped, hugging her arms. “Like what you did to me! What _SHE_ did to me.” Punisher looked at Lila. Her eyes narrowed angrily.

Alya stepped forward. “You don’t have to do this, we know the truth.” Punisher frowned. “Exposing her isn’t enough. Do you have any idea what I wen-“ Alya stepped forward again. “No, I don’t, I should’ve never turned on you. And I feel bad for it. But taking a life isn’t going to help you.”

Punisher stayed silent. “Your right. It isn’t going to help me. It’s going to help Marinette.” She spun around, grabbing Lila and jumping off to a higher building.

Chat told Alya to hold on. Launching them as his baton extended. He gave her the necklace. Alya eyes widened. “Hurry. Transform!” He yelled. With a glow of orange Rena Rouge was now beside him. A determined look on her face as they landed. Chat almost fell over, but he played it off.

Chat looked at Punisher. She was holding Lila over the edge. The girl had tears falling down as she winced. Nothing would come out of her mouth when she attempted to scream. Her olive eyes frantically looked at Punisher, the ground that she could barely see, and the heroes.

Chat looked at Punisher. Her gaze was cold and threatening. This was it. This is execution day.


	9. Die A Hero Or Become A Villian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart! - https://ravenabby.tumblr.com/post/185676079350/tags-livanarose-sorry-it-took-a-while-but-here  
> a little note. Rena's powers are a bit fanon in this.  
> oh, and blood warning-

Punisher looked the heroes in their eyes. A soft but cold wind brushed against their faces. Her grip tightening but could drop the girl at any minute. The heroes stood their stance, Chat was studying, unsure of how to move.

Pale Icy ocean blue eyes searched them. Looking for any signs of movement. Lila was looking at them, emotions waved and drowned her, you could see them flashing on the girl. All the tears that fell from her face were dried by the wind that burned her cheeks. Whimpering as she was unable to yell for help.

“You fight me, I drop her, you stay put, I drop her.”

Chat pursed his lips. But before he could think of a plan Rena Rouge began to speak. “Marinette, please don’t do this, if you kill Lila. You’re just as bad as her.” Right then and there, something in Punisher clicked. She threw Lila to the ground of the roof. Lila started writhing in pain. Punisher Looked at Rena with furious eyes. Staring deep into the heroine’s soul, making her shudder. “Do not EVER compare me to HER!” She yelled.

Rena frowned. Getting ready to speak again but wasn’t expecting to see a silver hammer come towards her face. Chat got his baton. Wincing as he put his strength in pushing the hammer forward when it tried to come down.

Chat looked at Rena. “Go!” He yelled. The fox clad hero ran away. Chat slid under. He returned to Rena Rouge’s side. Punisher charged again, Chat using his baton to clash again. It was more like their first fight now, fighting but not wanting to. Their weapons slammed against each other before Rena’s flute came to hit into Punisher’s back.

The thin instrument couldn’t do much. But Punisher let out an audible mumble that sounded like ow. Turning away as she looked at the two heroes. Rena let Chat fight Punisher. Before playing a tune on her flute while Punisher was distracted.

Punisher is hit by the flute once again. She growls. It annoyed her, she hit Rena with her elbow before getting hit by a baton. She dodged away, panting for air as she watched them defensively. She got tired much easily, it was two against one.

Rena Rouge stood, holding her flute to her chest with guilt and sympathy. “Marinette. This isn’t the way, you have to quit this, for your _friends_ , and your _best friend._ Something she said triggered something in the girl. Because the way she was breathing hard wasn’t from fighting. It was anger.

“So now you’re my best friend” She seethed.

Rena gaped. “How did you-“ She was cut off when she was hit, Rena was flung and she clutched the edge of the building. She grunted pushing herself back up onto the roof, going to help Chat who was taking blows and dodging. She wasn’t hesitating anymore, she was angry. And the cat was struggling.

Rena went to attack but was stopped. Punisher grabbed her flute. And forced Rena Rouge down to the ground. Chat clutched his arm grinding his teeth in pain. Getting his baton when he saw the rise of her hammer. Rena got up and punched Punisher, all of this felt terrible.

She grabbed Chat pulling him away, with the blow of her flute illusions replaced them and they jumped away.

Rena and Chat watched from above, Punisher fought the illusions as they stayed low. Chat heaved. Holding his arm. Rena looked at him. “How bad did she get you?” Chat didn’t look at her, he seemed a little ticked. “She hit my arm bad, she’s pissed.” His ears went flat, he looked sad.

Rena sighed, returning her gaze to Punisher, they had a little time out before Punisher caught on.

Her hammer swung at both of them and puffs of orange smoke rose, floating away. Punisher stomped her foot on the ground. Looking up and catching the heroes gaze.

“You came for a fight, I’m giving you a fight.” She hissed. Rena jumped down to the tired akuma. Crossing her arms. “You're going to be just as bad as Lila if you keep this up.” She said lowly. Punisher’s eyes widened. Clutching her ears as if she was in pain, shaking her head, her teeth bared. “Stop saying that!” She squeezed her eyes shut

Rena stepped forward looking at her. “You're going to hurt your friends and the people around you. And it's not like you're not aware. You're hurting people for your own need." Punisher opened her eyes, a familiar feeling coming to her. Little wet drops fell to the ground, her cheeks were turning red and her eyes puffy. "I-I’m not. I'm not l-like her." She stuttered choking on her own words.

Punisher’s grip on her own scalp tightened. She looked hurt, and in agony. But not physically. Like she was trying to push Rena’s words outside her head. Chat jumped down, trying to comfort her, but she ripped away. Tears pouring down her face. It hurt Chat to see her like this, trying to flush the words out, desperate, it was something that would tear away at her sanity, she just needed it to _stop_.

Rena was shocked by the sudden change but spoke again. "If you keep this up, you're going to turn into her." Punisher looked up at Rena. Her eyes widening, her eyes were no longer glaciers and dead. Her dull bluebell eyes were back, full of hurt and sorrow. Desperate for someone to stay with her, tears falling from her eyes. She looked…helpless.

Her hands fell from her head she looked at Rena. Rena recognized the face. It was the face she made when she cut her off, seeing it now, it pained her. Punisher’s lips crumbled. "N-no! I-it's not m-my fault, it hurts...it hurts so much." The angry, fierce, girl they were fighting before was gone. And she was replaced with a lonely and depressed teen who just wanted her friends back.

Rena Rouge tried to speak again but was cut off “Make it stop.” She choked. The poor girl was breaking down slowly, clutching her heads again as the words she’s heard before entered, deep thoughts and insecurities filling her conscious. She was weeping helplessly on the rooftop as the heroes could only watch as she fell into a world they couldn’t enter. Chat balled his fists looking at Rena with furious eyes. 

“Making her breakdown isn't going to help!” He hissed. He’s seen her like this before, then, he could hug her and tell her it was alright. But he couldn’t, and that’s what pissed him off. The fox ears on Rena’s head flattened. “I- was this...is this what she was like before...” She asked, guilt making her choke on the tears she held back. She was seeing Marinette. What she turned Marinette into. What Lila had done to her. Her head was down with shame.

Chat walked over to Punisher. Putting his clawed hand on her shoulder. Punisher looked at him, the butterfly symbol on her face. She pushed him. Making him fall. “Leave!” She yelled. Shocking them both. “Leave!” She screamed desperately. Falling to her knees as she heaved.

She looked as if she was in pain, the neat, raven colored hair she had was messy, strands everywhere and out of place. She shook her head as if she was trying to resist, not give in. Trying not to, to, _do something_. Her mouth opened and closed multiple times before she was able to speak. "I do- I don't- want to h-hurt hi-" She winced. Groaning into her wet palms.

Chat’s eyes narrowed. _‘What is Hawkmoth doing to her?!’_ His palms clenched into tight balls.

Rena Rouge walked forward. But Punisher looked up, the butterfly symbol gone, and her eyes filled with pure, black, and boiling hatred. Making the fox themed heroine shrink before her.

She slowly stood up, staying silent. But you could tell by her face, how much anger, how much hate, how much sorrow was built up. And she was going to let loose.

“You're always trying to save her, always on her side. I'm your best friend. We've known each other for two years. And you treat me like an old toy! Like I’m something to keep you entertained until the next big thing comes out!” Rena was speechless. She looked at Punisher sadly. “This isn’t about sides Marinette!”

Punisher fumed. “Then what is it! About a couple of weeks ago you were all on the Lila train until she sent that video! Now you're trying to save me. But oh! Punisher is trying to kill her let's put the blame on lil'ol Mari again! I bet you'd switch over again once something new and fresh came out.” Rena frowned, she was trying to help her. Why couldn’t she understand? They weren’t on Lila’s side anymore. "No! I made a mistake-"

Punisher crossed her arms and started laughing. Rena's eyes widened. That caught her off guard. “A mistake? A MISTAKE! You were so open to manipulation you might as well have put an open sign on yourself.” She scoffed. "You're not sorry! You’re doing this out of guilt, you’re desperate to get the helpless and depressed Marinette because you know she’ll forgive you more easily, I’m not going to be swayed by someone who’s _getting_ _angry_."

Rena looked down at the ground angrily. "Did you know Adrien knew she was lying, that he let us be manipulated." She retorted. Looking up at Punisher for shock or surprise. But what was left was a blank, unamused face.

"Yes" Punisher said shallowly. What Rena was expecting was on her own face, she was shocked and angry, hurt. Her fists balled. Her frown quivering. Something rolled within her, Punisher admitted it, without regret, guilt. “WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL US?” She blurted. Punisher’s crossed arms tightened, she looked to the side. “ _I loved him._ ” She whispered. Rena Rouge raised an angry brow. “What?!” She pressed. Punisher’s head whipped suddenly furious. She seethed. “I LOVED HIM.” She roared.

Everyone went silent. Punisher was angry. Rena was mixed with shock and even more guilt. Chat’s jaw went slack, His acid green eyes went wide.

Punisher looked at Chat. A bit of her looked like she was hoping he didn’t hear that. Chat looked to the side, his ears flat. He looked away to the side crossing his arms with a frown. “I loved him, I loved him so goddamn much. So, when he told me not to expose Lila when I had the chance. I complied because I loved him." She swallowed hard. A lump going down her throat.

Punisher’s now icy eyes turned to the other side. Where she could see other buildings in the distance. “I would do anything, as long as I got to see a lovely smile on that boy's face. And look where I ended up.” She sighed. Chuckling to herself, it wasn’t happy. It was full of pain and regret. She breathed in, then out.

Her eyes narrowed when they returned to Rena Rouge. "I was bullied, tortured, but I didn't do anything. Just for him, because I loved Adrien. And because I loved him, I didn't tell him about the bullying or torture. He was on my side, that was all I needed.” She attempted to smile, but all it did was turn into a frown. Rena stepped forward, making Punisher fidget. “Marinette. Please don't do this, you're going to end up like-"

“ **STOP COMPARING ME TO HER! I WILL NEVER BE LIKE THAT LIAR**! You have no say in this. You have no idea what I’ve been through! YOU weren't even THERE." She slammed her index finger into Rena Rouge’s chest. Making the heroine stumble back with a wince. Punisher picked up her hammer, you could practically see steam coming off of her.

"It hurt. It hurt so much when I was akumatized. Because I didn't want to bow to his will. To be a minion. But apparently, it was the best thing that I could've done because in the end, no one is going to help me." Punisher flipped the hammer up. Her finger stroking the outline of the object. A butterfly symbol lighting the expression on her face. Blank and hurt. Like she had nothing to lose.

“Hawkmoth gave me powers. It got rid of the feelings I had. I’m not going to let you fill me with words that I _hate_ hearing. Make me feel like that again, de-evilize me and turn me back into my broken and shattered self. Wounded with scars that will never heal. I will finish my job. And I don’t care what Lila will have to go through for me to get it.”

Chat was scared. What did she mean? It was his stomach churn anxiously, was she…was she going to team with Hawkmoth? No…No she can’t! He can’t lose her to Hawkmoth. No. He looked at her face, she was there, she still had to be there.

Her face showed hatred. Pure and dangerous. Chat gulped.

That's how the class looked at Marinette.

They were now in her place.

Chat grabbed her arm. She whipped around to look at him. Her hands tightening into fists. It was like her second encounter with Lila. He looked into her eyes, she looked into his. They talked, talked without speaking. He had control over her to some extent, where he could convince her not to do bad. But this time, he felt he had nothing, she was unfazed, she forced herself to cut those binds. She had cut something in order to fight him, to not hesitate. "Please don't do this. I will help you. Like I always did." He smiled. Hope in his eyes, she only frowned, remaining the same.

Punisher looked at his hand. Moving her arm away so she could entwine her hand with his. He smiled at her, a small smile formed on her face. The action was affectionate but platonic. She looked up at him, small tears bubbling in the corners of her eyes. "You and Adrien were the only ones who cared for me, the only ones who kept me living, from harming myself. So, stay out of this." She spoke. Chat furrowed his eyebrows.

But before he could speak. Her entwined hand left his, she looked him straight in the eyes as the sound of her hammer being lifted from the ground become audible. He wasn't allowed to move before being hit off the roof.

Chat has been flung off things before. He’s taken a lot worse. But this so far. Has been the most painful battle he’s had, and for many other reasons then injuries. He hit the wall hard. Coughing for air as he clutched his hip, sliding down the rubble and metal Punisher had created. Heaving as he coughed some more. Breathing in and out hard, that was a pretty good, but bad hit for him to take.

He heard yells and screams. It sounded like Alya and Marinette arguing. He grunted, trying to get the strength to stand but only managed to sit up. Leaning against the wall with a huff. The crash of metal was heard, before a large ringing came from the hammer falling down fast and hard onto the wall, the sound of cracking and the wall loosening was heard. And it started becoming more frequent.

“CHAT LOOK OUT.”

He was confused. It sounded like Marinette. He looked up, seeing rubble and metal from buildings come crashing down upon him. He was unable to save himself before he became covered in it.

\---

Punisher desperately dug through the pile.

_This is my fault. This is my fault. This is my fault…_

It echoed in her head, thank god she had superhuman strength, she used her hammer to dig up the remains before she found Chat. His eyes opening slightly as light gleamed onto his eyelids. She pulled him out stuttering as she looked at what she had done, she held him. Tearing streaming down her face.

…

He looked. Light…Punisher…Punisher was holding him. It felt familiar, but his vision was blurry…Punisher…Marinette…She was crying. His vision was switching from blurry to black as he slowly blinked. He felt confused, every time he tried to think it hurt, but…he was so…tired. No. He couldn’t sleep.

"Stay with me Chat! Y-you can't die." She hiccupped. He felt warm liquid streaming from his head that was coming for his eye. It wasn't tears, only hers was dripping onto his cheeks...Her hands rubbed his forehead. She sobbed, looking at him.

Chat managed to find the strength to touch his head and look at the tips of his fingers…Blood. And it was still coming. He winced, he was still throbbing from the fight, he tiredly looked at Punisher. She was crying so much. “Chat…you’re going to be okay…please...i”

A butterfly symbol showed on her face. "No..I'm not going to get his miraculous." She growled, looking forward. "You can't control me, not anymore." She hissed. Before the symbol disappeared, she frowned, knowing Hawkmoth wasn't going to give her much time. Chat's eyes closed, but the slight shake made his eyes open..please..h-he was so tired.

“You said you wouldn’t leave me. You promised” She cried. Chat looked at her, his hands cupping her cheeks. He rubbed the tears away like he normally would. A smile on his face as she wept. The mournful frown on her face twitched, she couldn’t bear the sight.

Darkness was creeping up onto the corners of his eyes. He weakly smiled some more. Rubbing her cheeks some more. “D-don’t cry.” He managed to get out, his hands shaking to even remain on her face. She sniffled, her frown deepening. “S-smile…smile for me.” He grinned, searching her face. Punisher held him close. Smiling, it was the prettiest smile. The only smile he wanted to see. He mirrored her, he was happy, he got to see her smile one last time.

Suddenly, everything went dark. His body was numb and he went limp. The last thing he heard was her trembling and broken scream of grief.


	10. Marinette Dupain Cheng

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for torturing Marinette :(

Alya sat up in her bed. Rubbing her thumb over her miraculous. No one had come to retrieve it, and Chat Noir…

It was terrible. She just wanted to push that memory to the back of her head to be forgotten, what she saw. It was horrifying, but she remembered it clearly. Every word that was said, his last breath, Marinette wailing as she hugged his lifeless body. And all she could do was stand and watch.

She watched someone die. Right in front of her, he died smiling. It made her stomach knot with grief. Marinette was so heartbroken, it wasn’t like her breakdown. It was true heartbreak. She’s never seen someone like that before.

Not that she was trying to be suspicious. Now wasn’t the right time to be a journalist. But she could tell there was something there. That those two weren’t just friends. At least, to her. She couldn’t imagine her and Nino being in a situation like that…she didn’t even want to think about it. It made her sick.

Her eyes scanned over the miraculous again, memories flooding back to haunt her.

She was Rena Rouge. Punisher had dropped her hammer when her flute knocked it out of her hands. And she heard Punisher warn Chat Noir to look out, she saw the akuma’s eyes. And was surprised when she immediately jumped off.

Of course, she followed. She was worried. Chat Noir was nowhere to be seen, but what she did see was Punisher digging into a pile of rubble, she was confused about why she was doing that. Until she saw the hero finally being dug up.

She moved to help, but Punisher held him in her arms protectively.

_“Don’t touch him!”_

Everything unfolded. It was so sad, so painful to watch. No one should have to go through that, she watched as Marinette defied Hawkmoth. Before Chat died, she smiled, she smiled for him. And it made him happy, but what was painful. The most painful thing Alya has ever heard. Was her scream. The pained scream of when Chat had lost all his life, it was broken, it wasn’t just a scream. Her voice crumbled into tears near the end. She said no between sobs.

Her heart hurt. She had no idea what to do, Marinette wouldn’t let her near them. She wished she just saved Chat, instead of arguing. Marinette has been through enough…they had been through enough.

Not only had she just watched her best friends lover, close friend, whoever he was to her, die. She watched as Marinette tore her own akumatized object. Look at her hands, her whole body was shaking. As if she was questioning her own actions. And then she looked at Chat Noir. She stood up and ran away, she couldn’t even find her as Rena Rouge.

Ladybugs, ladybugs swarmed everywhere, and when it finally got to Chat Noir. He was gone, he just disappeared. Leaving her unknown to the fact if he was alive or dead. Alya was left with so much weight on her shoulders, but she couldn’t compare to Marinette’s.

Maybe they took him to the hospital, maybe somewhere to rest, or took him to his loved ones. She swallowed a hard lump in her throat. She couldn’t stop thinking about it. She was left to wonder about this. Maybe she’ll never get an answer. Maybe she will. But Miraculous ladybug has always revived him. Why wouldn’t it now?

Trixx had been silent. She guessed the kwami had known what happened. And was leaving Alya to process, or calm.

She hoped Marinette was alright, what kind of question was that. She hoped Marinette wasn’t going to do anything dangerous. The only people who could help her were her parents, Adrien, And apparently Chat Noir. It didn’t help that Marinette reverted back to her broken self. But probably remembered everything, and that could be enough to push someone over the edge.

Alya gulped. There were so many things, and it worried her. It was crushing her, breaking her slowly. But she would keep strong, for Marinette. For Chat Noir. She owed it to them.

Alya looked outside her window. A night sky. She would have sighed and smiled at the beautiful sight if she didn’t have a boulder chained around her neck. Alya laid back into her bed, wrapping herself in her blankets and hoped for some good sleep.

\---

Tikki looked at her holder with pity. Marinette had been like this for hours, she hadn’t moved, talked, or eaten. It was like she wasn’t even there anymore. She tried comforting her, but it all remained the same. Even her parents couldn’t get her to move. She was in a really bad place right now.

Tikki floated over to Marinette, who was staring at the wall, laying down in her bed with blankets covering her. Dry tears stained her cheeks, her eyes looked worn out, and her nose red. Her face was pale and she looked traumatized. But her face was oddly blank in a way. Tikki could almost say she was ill, but her skin was cold as ice.

Tikki looked at Marinette, coming into view of the girl. “Hey, Marinette.” She said softly, she didn’t even fidget. Tikki gave her a small smile. Placing a paw to her holders’ cheek. “It’s going to be okay alright? I’m here.”

Marinette was broken before. But now, she was truly hollow. The only thing that filled the emptiness was the horrid memories that haunted her.

Tikki kept attempting to comfort. She hoped this would get better. Poor Marinette.

…

Marinette’s eyes were dry, she couldn’t weep any longer. So, she just stared, and stared, and stared. She didn’t want to feel. Or remember, or talk, or walk, or _live_. She killed Chat Noir. He promised he wouldn’t leave. He looked her right in the eyes. But I guess good things can’t last forever.

It’s funny. Marinette finally drove everyone she cared about away. Chat, she _killed_ him. She ended his life. And she was going to have to live with that until she herself took her final breath.

Her parents were allowing her to recover, but she would have to speak eventually. She didn’t want to. She hoped, she hoped he would appear before her. Healthy and alive, embrace her in his arms. But she didn’t know who he was. If he was alive, he probably hates her. She betrayed him, she killed him, just because she wanted to get revenge, some petty revenge. By killing someone. She remembered everything, and it hurt.

Tikki had fallen asleep. The kwami’s words helped, just a little bit. Marinette blinked. Cupping Tikki and placing her in a little basket bed she made for the kwami, before sitting up. She tugged at the ends of her oversized shirt that stopped around her knees.

She looked around, her room was like always. She came here as Punisher, it was her happy place. She slowly got out of bed, lifting her trap door and heading downstairs quietly. Getting a glass from the kitchen and pouring herself some water.

She didn’t realize how thirsty she was until she chugged about three glasses.

Her raven colored hair spilled onto her shoulders. Messy and uncombed it was. But she didn’t care, she was so numb. She clutched the glass tightly in her hands. Her eyes squeezing tight. Every time she thought of something, it rounded back to Punisher.

She picked up her glass, going to refill her water. But her trembling hands dropped it.

The sound of breaking glass filled the house.

Marinette stared at the broken glass and the water that sprawled on the floor because of her. She stared at the mess, tears starting to bubble. Her hands pulled into tight, shaky, fists. And her voice trembled.

Marinette slid down onto the ground. Leaning against the counter. Marinette couldn’t do anything right, she couldn’t control herself, she couldn’t out Lila, she lost all her friends, she’s a terrible ladybug.

Everyone would be happier without her.

Marinette dug her hands into her scalp. Crying helplessly in the kitchen of her home. She couldn’t hear anything but herself, the sounds of her weeping in the dark. There were the sounds of someone quickly coming down the steps.

Her parents.

Through the night they offered her the best comfort they could give through her breakdown.

\---

Marinette effortlessly carried some flour bags into the bakery. Placing them into the storage room and wiping some flour off her pants. ”Mari!” She heard her mom call. Marinette peeked her head out into the kitchen. Sabine beckoned Marinette. Marinette’s bluebell eyes looked over to her father frosting a cake. “Can you help your father out by frosting the other one? I’m going to be taking some calls.” Marinette nodded. Going to the other cake. Preparing a piping bag and putting on a tip. And began adding little frosting decorations when she was told the instructions of the design the commissioner wanted.

Marinette added little flower like dollops, occasionally slipping some frosting into her mouth with a mischievous look. She heard someone enter the bakery, she looked up, and accidentally squeezed the piping bag too tight and sugary paste exploded onto her hands. But she didn’t even notice. Her frosting covered hands shook. Before she looked down at her hands. Going to move them to rub off of her apron but went over the trash can instead, avoiding the call and contact of who entered the store. She wiped frosting off of her hands.

“Marinette.”

She sucked her teeth. She wasn’t ready. She wasn’t ready to face her yet. Tears pooled into the corners of her eyes, she didn’t want to. “Maman!” She choked mid-sentence. Slapping her hands over her mouth as her shoulders shook. She couldn’t talk to anyone. Especially Alya. It all just came back.

_“S-smile…smile for me.”_

She could feel the ghostly weight. Her hands supporting the back of his head, his own blood smeared over her hands. His last smile he gave her before his arms dropped. All he wanted was a smile, a smile from her. He _knew_ what was to come, and yet, he still…She sputtered, Marinette looked over to Alya. She could see the image of Rena’s mask with a horrified expression. A single stream fell. She looked at her mother who observed the scene. “I-I can’t. I can’t do this.” Marinette spoke, looking at Alya and her mother before dashing for the stairs.

\---

It had been three weeks. Marinette looked into her bathroom mirror. She had just gotten out of the shower and got dressed. She wore a flared white tank top with pink vine patterns, and some dark ripped jeans. Marinette stared at her reflection, and went with a low, messy, braided, bun, with more braids going from her ears to her bun. She had dark circles under her eyes that were starting to become visible. _So many sleepless nights….._

Tikki joined Marinette in her reflection. Smiling at the young girl. “You look beautiful Marinette.” She complimented. Marinette smiled at the kwami tiredly. “Thank you, Tikki.” Her voice was weak and quiet.

Tikki smiled at her chosen. Hugging her cheek before phasing through the door and waiting for Marinette on her balcony.

Marinette opened the trap door. Every time she came up there. She hoped that Chat Noir would be there, but every time, she was just disappointed.

Marinette brought up her breakfast. Eating her lovely fruit filled and chocolate drizzled crepe. With a side of buttered croissants and orange juice. Tikki happily munched on her cookies. Watching the other buildings intently.

Marinette savored the flavor. A smile on her face as she made a pleased noise. She hasn’t had sugar in so long. It made her happy when eating. Her mood has pretty much turned weird since her breakdown in the kitchen that night.

Tikki plopped herself down onto where Marinette was laying. She looked at her holder. Grateful she was recovering from what happened. She was eating normally. And would talk once in a while. And she had gotten a sweet tooth bigger than her own. It made Tikki happy.

Marinette looked at Tikki. Finishing up her crepe before placing down the plate.

“What do you remember?”

Marinette frowned. Looking to the side. She remembered everything, everything she said, everything she’d done, the people she’d hurt. She looked at Tikki. Saying nothing.

Tikki looked at her worriedly. Marinette clutched her arms. Trembling. Looking into the distance and avoiding the kwami’s eyes. Tikki hummed, not pressing or forcing her to say anything she didn’t want to. The girl was very sensitive, and she didn’t want to trigger anything.

Marinette looked at Tikki. To be honest, she avoided trying to remember, because it was coming to the point where crying was normal. She was so weak and frail. Her skin was also so pale. She could pass as snow white. She remembers everything. And holding Chat….

Marinette went to grab her orange juice and focused on describing the flavor in her head. She wasn’t going to have another moment. She’s done that too much. He’ll come back for her. Miraculous ladybug healed him. He’s probably recovering too. And then she’ll shower him in croissants.

Marinette smiled. Sipping her orange juice quietly. Her cheeks turning into a dusty strawberry color. More late-night balcony visits. _Friendly_ cuddles. When he came back. Yeah, that sounded good. She really hoped he was alive. She couldn’t live without knowing, knowing if she….if he wasn’t well, or he was okay.

It led to the thought of her classmates. She hadn’t spoken to any of them. And blocked most of their contacts because _she didn’t want to_. And Alya was practically spamming her phone. She felt bad but didn’t at the same time. She was taking a break from school to recover and was having her missing work and notes sent to her house for her to do. It bothered her a little, no, a lot. She could recognize her classmate's handwriting. Each of them probably offered to write her notes. But it still hurt her, even though they were free of Lila’s strings.

Marinette looked at Tikki. Cupping the little god and bringing her to her face, the kwami looked at her curiously, “Tikki, why do you think Hawkmoth went dormant?”

Tikki hummed. “Perhaps he was burnt out?” Marinette frowned with a sigh. “How long was I akumatized for?” Tikki’s calm hum turned into a tiny shriek. The kwami’s deep blue eyes looked into Marinette’s bluebell ones. “half a month.” Marinette gaped. Her eyes widened into bigger circles. Half a month.

_Half a month, she tortured Lila._

_Half a month, she was fighting with Chat._

_Half a month, she was teaming with Hawkmoth._

_Half a month, Chat kept trying to save her_.

She let Tikki float away as she turned into her chair.

Marinette felt sick.

\---

Marinette pulled her hood over her face. It was summer, and she was going to get really hot pretty soon. But she’d rather not be seen by anyone. Her parents suggested she should not stay clogged up and depressed in her room. And go outside.

Funny, she slept on her balcony.

She wore a black hoodie over her tank top. But the inside was different, the bottom was pale lime, and then starting at her chest it turned to baby pink. Though she had her sleeves rolled up, showing her freckled arms and the lime color.

She had made it herself. She smiled at the thought, she hadn’t designed anything recently. That was one of the things she liked doing. It would keep _things_ off her mind. She spotted an Ice cream vendor. Smiling wider as she made her way over.

She remembered when he was akumatized into Glaciator. She walked over to him, a small smile as she clutched her hood.

“Ah! Marine-“ She quickly shushed him. But then pursed her lips. “Uh sorry, I’m trying not to be seen.” She said sheepishly. Looking at her shoes. The man understood, nodding his head. Marinette looked up, seeing the flavors of ice cream and ordered. She looked at the ground as she waited.

“You look sad. Why is that?” Marinette looked up at him, frowning. She had gotten better at holding tears back. Her smile twitched, there was silence. Before she built up enough strength to speak. “My closest friend. I….I hurt him.” She began. “I don’t know if he’ll come back.”

Andre gave her the ice cream. He smiled. “My Ice cream is magical, I’m sure he’ll appear.”

Marinette held the Ice cream. She looked up at him. Pulling her hood down and pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, an unsure look on her face. But she gave a small, cheerful, smile, her eyes straying to the side. Her head nodding slowly. “Yeah…he’ll come back to me.”

She paid for the ice cream. And eagerly dug into the sweet treat. Not bothering to put her hoodie back on. She put a little piece of ice cream on a spoon and put it in her pocket for Tikki.

She was glad she went outside. It helped. She began to walk back to her house.

Marinette looked through her sketchbooks. She really needed to keep them in order, finished and not finished. She stuck her tongue out, focusing to try and find one with blank pages. She found a sketchbook she remembered. When she and Chat wrote back and forth. She shoved that into her closet and continued looking.

She smiled when she found one. Plopping herself onto her desk chair and sharpening a pencil. And began brainstorming as she tapped the pencils eraser on her lip.

She decided on two dresses she’d make a concept on. One was vent-ish and the other was something cute she thought of.

Marinette twirled her pencil and began sketching different kinds of concepts, shapes, and designs. Her tongue peeking out of her closed mouth. Her eyes widened slightly as she began to fade more and more into her own world.

…

Marinette had two stacked plates on her desk moved to the side. And her water bottle tightly closed. She used a kneaded eraser to get rid of a few things. But other than that, she was finished with her design.

She opened her water and chugged it, she’d gone into hyperfocus. And that was tiring. She massaged her wrists. Because. Ow, after her small break and letting her hands rest. She pulled out her alcohol markers and began pulling out the best ones for the coloring. Making a few copies of the image before going on to color. She wanted to make multiple and decide on the best one. She gave a satisfied smile to the one she decided on.

It was a dark navy-blue tulle ball gown dress. With black floral lace, and it was strapless. Along with black to navy blue velvet gloves. The bottom of the dress has a little light blue shimmer to it, but it’s not overbearing but not very visible either. She put the other designs in her bin for unused concepts just in case she needed them later. She wrote down in her notes different fabrics she needed and how much they’d cost. She could possibly save up her earnings and get some herself. Working on a big project would take her minds off of _things_ and it’d make her happy.

Her smile turned into a grin. Things were getting better. She was getting better.

 _But then she had to jinx it_.

Marinette was in some comfortable pajamas. Hugging her knees, it wouldn’t leave her. It wouldn’t leave her alone. _The nightmares_ …She remembered all the fights she had with Chat. His hate-filled glare. He hated her, the only reason he saved her was that it was his job. He didn’t care about her, she betrayed his trust. Even at his deathbed, he was being a hero, making her smile. But in reality, he hated her.

_He isn’t coming back._

Marinette cried. Her face hurt, she was tired of crying, she was tired of feeling terrible, she was tired. So, so, tired. Of feeling like a burden to the universe. Another weight on her parents’ shoulders. A failure. All these memories were fuel to the fire in her mind, fuel to the fire that was eating away at her. She wanted to make it stop. She stared into the wall once again. She felt cold and alone, as the thoughts kept her awake.

She just wanted things to be alright again.


	11. Miraculous Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

Marinette was sewing the bodice to the dress. The silver needle swiftly going down and up. Her fingers easily went to pull it up, and then push it back down. She has been sewing for a long time and can work on a piece without paying and work fast, but that usually leads to a prick in the finger so it's best for her to stay focused. After the incident at the counter with _her_. She's been staying in her room for forever. A part of her refused to go downstairs. Because she was scared of what would happen.

“Your dress looks beautiful Marinette!” Tikki smiled. Floating over the desk with a warm smile. The kwami had been helping Marinette along the way. Soothing her whenever she could and reassuring her she was there. If she wasn't so small Marinette would consider her a second mother. Marinette looked at the red god. "Thank you, Tikki.” Marinette said warmly. Her bluebell eyes returning to the bodice. Tikki still watches cheerfully. Her deep blue eyes following Marinette’s hands.

“You do excellent needlework Marinette! Your work as a fashion designer will be beautiful.” The kwami grinned. "I haven't had a seamstress holder for a long time." Marinette perked up at that. "What were the other holders like?" She asked with interests. Tikki eagerly began to talk.

“One of my ladybug’s was from ancient Egypt. Her name was Maat. But she called herself Shai for her ladybug form. She was worshipped as the god of luck and fate. Along with justice and law.” Marinette smiled. “Hippolyta was another. She donned her girdle and the earrings proudly. But she did give her girdle away to Heracles no problem.” Tikki giggled. Tikki’s eyes widened. “Oh! Tentomushi was an assassin!”

Marinette sputtered. Her eyes almost bulging out of her head. “She was a what?!” The teen shouted. Gaping as she looked at Tikki.

Tikki was surprised by the outburst but continued. “Yes. She was an assassin. She took out bad people before they did things, but she wouldn’t kill innocent people.” Tikki recovered. “Her Chat Noir was a samurai. Their partnership…. started with a…bang?” A red paw came up to Tikki’s chin as she thought about it. "She would call me a prude for keeping it PG." 

Marinette pulled her lips into a thin line. “If she would’ve called you prude I don’t wanna hear about i- OW!” She yelled. Sticking her finger into her mouth with a wince. Tikki gasped putting her paws over her mouth. Marinette sucked on the tip of her finger, and then pulled it out. Holding it with a frown. She had pricked her finger. “Ouch.” She whined. Tikki looked at Marinette. “Oh! I’m so sorry Marinette! I shouldn’t have distracted you.”

Marinette smiled at Tikki. "It's fine, I should have been paying attention." Marinette shook her hand and went to continue sewing. Tikki flew off to another side of the room. Leaving Marinette alone with her thoughts.

Marinette barely got sleep or went out anymore. Seeing _certain_ people can trigger memories from Execution day. She barely went outside so she would avoid bumping into her class. But it was best, Especially since they made her think of _Lily_. That was the Lyres name until she could get over this. And she was sure Alya couldn't have the Fox Miraculous anymore or it'd affect the way she performs as Ladybug…She might have to ask Master Fu for a backup. She was in no way, shape, or form to be Ladybug. Even thinking of hopping onto rooftops made her sick. So many memories she wanted to hide away.

The worst part was the nightmares. They were so real. She could feel the warmth…the liquid..him in her arms. The words echoing in her head as her own clashed against them. Her eyes watered. She had to focus. Focus on the dress. She avoided sleeping because she was scared that she would have nightmares. The only reason she wasn't slamming her forehead into her bodice and needles was that she was fueled by coffee and sugar. But she did have the conversation with her parents, it was so hard to resist. Resist thinking about _it_. She started going to therapy for her nightmares. At least it eased the situation up a bit.

Switching to something else. She switches from sleeping on her bed to her balcony from time to time. Tikki told her it was dangerous to be sleeping on her balcony. Especially when her parents had no idea. But who in their right mind would put in the effort? To climb ALL the way to her roof. Get DOWN to her balcony. And kidnap her, or Hurt her? That’s a lot of determination. Besides, she’d kick their ass. The only person she could think of is Hawkmoth. He’s awfully persistent. But that’s creepy. Why is he climbing onto teen girls’ balconies? Why would he want to kidnap a civilian? That’s something she doesn’t want to think about.

Marinette shook her head, and she continued to sew the bodice.

\---

Her desk had fabrics beside it, she had recently bought materials for the dress. She pulled out an old mannequin she had to model the dress. She really didn’t want to look for volunteers…

Besides the dress was her size, she could model herself.

Marinette stopped sewing and grabbed her caramel drink. Sipping the sweet liquid and taking the straw out to lick the whipped cream, she placed it back in her cup and spun in her chair. Using her heel to stop as she faced where her trap door was. She began stretching her arms upwards with a yawn before she stood and stretched more.

“Marinette!”

Marinette heard her mother call her name. A small frown formed on Marinette’s lips. She went down the stairs cautiously. Seeing no one but her parents. “Maman? Papa?” She said quizzically. Walking down to them as her eyes flickered to the side and back to them a few times. “Yes?” She asked.

Sabine had her hands folded neatly. Though she looked serious, her Papa was right beside her. "Do you want to go back to school?" Her mother asked. Marinette stiffened, she stayed silent. Looking down to the ground. She couldn't even face Alya. How would she be able to face the whole class without bursting into tears?

“Do I have to?” Marinette gulped. Looking up at her mother.

“No.”

Marinette felt all the weight and stress from her body be released. Like a soothing massage, satisfaction replacing everything. She sighed, it was quiet. And she felt herself smile. It was shy but still visible. Her mother smiled at her. It was still tense.

“But. We will be getting you homeschooled. You won’t be going to public school until you’re ready.” Tom spoke. Marinette nodded. “Thank you.” She hugged both of them happily. Before going upstairs once again.

She felt bad for feeling good. She didn’t have to see them every day. Or _ever_. She still felt bad, they probably had good reasons for abandoning her-

Marinette sharply sucked in air. Shaking her head and returning to her desk.

\---

It was late. Marinette had been in her room all day sewing. That's what she did to consume all the time in her day anyway. It was kinda…the only thing she _wanted_ to do. She had earbuds plugged in because _someone_ was very persistent to talk to her. And she didn't feel like having another “moment.” But she was pretty tired. She'd been working on the dress all day. Her fingers brushed the earbuds she had and took them out. The teen stretched. Before preparing to go to bed.

Marinette wore an oversized gray shirt with a golden T.S. signature on it and pink pajama shorts that were hidden by the shirt. She grabs her pillow and prepares to head to the balcony.

…

 

“Plagg…claws out…”


	12. Satisfaction Brought It Back

Marinette had gotten Tikki some cookies before she went up. She clutched the pillow in her arms. She already had a blanket up there. Marinette lifted up her skylight expecting to see the normal. But she gasped. It was full of shock and disbelief. She dug her nails into the pillow before dropping it, her eyes widening and her jaw going slack.

"Missed me, princess?"

They stood there. The black cat-themed hero standing before her. Leaning onto the railing of her balcony with an awkward smile on his face. She was frozen, was this a dream? Hallucination? Had she finally…

No. She was going to enjoy this. Enjoy this while she still can. Her movements were fast. She ran, it was full of energy, ignoring anything from the past. She practically pounced on him, her pale freckled arms wrapping around his waist catching him by surprise. And she squeezed hard.

And then she cried.

She was laughing while she did. She dreamed. Dreamed of so many scenarios of when he’d come back to her. Of him being alive and healthy, them hugging. Just _seeing_ him alive. She didn’t care if this was a dream. Because it felt so _real_. She could feel his arms slowly going to embrace her, a little stiff and awkward. But she didn’t care. She didn’t care for anything anymore. She just wanted to stay like this. Marinette looked up into his softened gaze. Tears pouring down her face as she smiled. Her smile was full of joy and happiness. She removed her arms from his waist and brought her hands to cup his cheeks, he was crying too.

"You're alive. You're okay!" She said, her voice broken from the tears. He nodded, leaning his head into her touch. His leather gloved hand moving to touch hers. "Why wouldn't I be Marinette?" He smiled wider. His voice was gentle as he stared into her beautiful bluebell eyes. You could just get lost in those.

Chat Noir wiped her tears away. She looked so happy, so relieved. Like this is the first time she’s experienced joy in a long time. “Are you okay?” He spoke. Marinette nodded, moving one of her hands to keep his on her face. Her eyes closed as she took in the touch. The touch was so nice, so comforting. She needed this, she needed it so much. “I’ve felt so terrible, so bad, responsible. You…. you. Died. In my arms.” Marinette’s eyes opened and she looked at Chat. Taking in all his features. She couldn’t believe this.

The leather ears pinned back on his head. “Princess….” He began. Marinette hugged him again, squeezing.

“Ow.”

Marinette paused. Looking up at him. “What happened?” She asked. Swallowing as she stepped away.

Chat sighed, looking at his side. “I had a big gash in my side when I …woke up? Along with a few scratches. It's been patched up since but I was able to suck it up because I wanted to see you.” Marinette crossed her arms as she looked at the ground. “You should’ve healed first.” Marinette didn’t remember any gashes. But yet again, she was panicked and..she hated the memories.

Chat looked at her sadly. “I couldn’t wait any longer. But I was pretty weak in the beginning and even Plagg told me I should rest first.” He saw Marinette squeeze her arms. He was making her feel bad, he frowned. “What happened to you?” Marinette froze, and his eyes narrowed. She dug her nails into her arms, her mouth twitching.

“Mari.”

 When they took their seats, everything spilled out, quickly too. It was like a giant wave rolling across the ocean, and its shadow being cast among you before it finally hits. Or a sudden gust of wind knocking you off your feet. But her words were such on ease in his presence. She wiped away her own tears as she spoke, she didn't look at him when she told what had happened to her. How shattered she'd been.

Chat was shocked. So, so, shocked. And he felt terrible. He wasn’t there, he wasn’t there to comfort her at all. And she was suffering because of him. He felt like he’d been punched in the gut three times. And it messed him up pretty bad. She was traumatized, she had to go to therapy. She hasn’t gone outside in _days_ because she’s scared. And she can’t even do certain things because she’ll have a breakdown. She was so much worse.

Not only that. She remembered his death. She had nightmares about it, she barely got sleep. Because she was scared of having nightmares. She said she was doing better than her first day’s home.

_If this is her better what were her first days like?_

It made his stomach churn with hurt. He should've been there. But he was so ill in the beginning, and he wouldn't be able to jump across roofs at night without reopening a wound. And if he felt bad about this. He really didn't want to see a frail, shaken, and broken Marinette. Because he'd probably do something stupid in the moment. His cat-like eyes looked at her. She clutched the shirt she was wearing. Chat stood, walked over to her, and kneeled. Like he was some actual knight.

Marinette looked at him confused. He held both of her hands gently, black leather gloves covering them. His pupils dilated as he looked at her. His face was full of guilt. “I’m here. I’m here.” He said sweetly, it was soothing and calm. Reassuring all her nerves. “I’m always going to be here Marinette.” The beautiful girl before him looked to the side. Her face heating up and becoming a pale red. But she looked unsure, so he grabbed her attention again.

“I promise. But not like before. I promise I’ll _never_ leave you again. And if I have to ruin my own life to do so. If I have to run away from home, I _will_ do it. I don’t care anymore, the only important thing in my life, the only thing I want to do, is be by _your_ side. Okay?” He stared right into her eyes. This was a promise he was _going_ to keep. No matter what it took. It was truly genuine.

Marinette stayed silent, her mouth left a tiny opening but nothing came out. She was speechless. Her eyes looked over every detail of his face, before landing back on those enchanting acid green eyes. She swallowed. Looking at him with hope in her eyes. She smiled, showing she believed him. There was silence, before he stood up, taking a single hand with him. Her head followed him. And her brows furrowed just a little.

He looked hesitant. But his hand shifted and his head bowed as he placed a tender kiss upon her knuckles. Both of their faces went warm. And she could practically feel the heat radiating off his face. But then he looked up at her with half-lidded eyes. Soft and kind. The facial expression telling her words no one else could hear.

Marinette was taken back. Flustered, her face flushed. She giggled into her shirt as she pulled it over her crimson face. Her eyes switching from him to the side repeatedly. She felt her heart was going to swell up and explode. Her stomach knotting with a _familiar_ feeling.

Chat hadn’t said anything. He stared at her. Admiring the sight of the beauty in front of him. He went onto his knees again. Putting his head into her lap. She looked down on him, he purred quietly. Closing his eyes with a grin on his face. “Ma Princess~” Marinette giggled again, such a lovely sound. She cupped his cheeks. “Mon Chaton.” She replied. Her hands dug into his blonde locks, his leather ears pinned back and his purr got louder. She soothingly played with his hair. The silence was enjoyable and soon they both found themselves drifting off to sleep.

\---

Marinette felt herself wake up. She yawned and blinked, huddled in her soft blanket her eyes fluttered open as daylight hit her eyelids. She groggily sat up rubbing her eyes. Unsure if last night was a dream. But it was so real…too real. She lazily looked around her balcony. Leaving her blanket as she opened the skylight. And going into her room. There was a little sticky note on her desk, she curiously picked it up to read.

_“See you soon ma Purrincess~”_

Marinette let out a sigh of relief. It wasn’t a dream. It was real, he was real. He was alive and well. And he _didn’t_ hate her.

Marinette folded the paper and stuffed it in her sketchbook. She had to get dressed for a therapy session and then the rest of the day was hers.

…

Marinette walked down the sidewalk. Her hair was in a bun. She had sunglasses on, And a red sundress. Completed with some black boot heels. She was semi-hidden at least. So hopefully no one would notice her. By no one, she hoped she wouldn’t bump into her classmates. It was better at least because she wasn’t in her classic pigtails hairstyle.

She was taking a walk. The only fresh air she’d gotten was from her balcony and besides, she felt kinda stuffy, besides, she’d gotten her light back. A smile crept up on her face, could she really call him light? He does have Noir in his name. She tapped her chin playfully. And then yelped, because something grabbed her by her waist and pulled her into an alley.

Or someone, because hands clasped over her mouth. She was going to scream but it quickly died when she realized who it was. She narrowed her eyes as she stopped and the hand that covered her mouth went down to form a tight hug around her waist. “I have a strong urge to elbow you in the side but you’re lucky I care about your health.” She spat. And then there was a chuckle and his head was placed lightly among her shoulder. “Me-ouch. Wouldn’t that hurt?”

Marinette sighed. She might have actually slammed him into the ground. “There was literally no other way than GRABBING me? Especially into an alley?” Her arms slipped out from his grip so she could place her hands on his. A little irritated that he was _so_ _extra_ with his surprise appearance. “What were you gonna do if I screamed.” Her brow quirked. “Hero of Paris. Alive and kidnapping teen girls!” She mocked. Chat Noir laughed making her legs wobble. Good thing he was still hugging her. “Well, I was ecstatic from yesterday.” He replied. Marinette weirdly shifted. Her heart fluttering. "That makes both of us doesn't it?" She smiled, looking at him with a joyful look. Chat gave her a Cheshire grin.

Marinette hummed a little. Checking her phone at the time. “Kitty I have to go.” He whined, his grip tightening. Marinette’s hands somehow found their way to encase in his. Her smile grew, she tried to move them but she could only stiffly move her arms, her cheeks puffed out. “If I stay here and let you hug me my parents will put me on house arrest.” She said, but he didn’t move. “And standing all day will get uncomfortable.”

“Then I shall carry you in my arms until we’re both listed as missing.”

Marinette let out a small groan and sputtering noise. That sounded nice and bad at the same time. She paused not saying anything, Chat Noir sounded pleased, Marinette smirked. “Chat Noir. My parents will never let me see the light of day.” She countered. “Better for me then.” Marinette raised a brow. “How?” she was genuinely curious. “Easier for me to sneak in.”

Marinette huffed. She could feel Chat holding in a laugh of victory. “Then what am I supposed to do when they catch their daughter kissing the hero of Paris.”

Chat made a choking noise. When she was released, she quickly ran to the end of the alley. The hero coughed and then recovered. Looking at her with widened eyes and raised eyebrows.

 She stuck her tongue out playfully. And then burst out laughing when he gave her a flat look. “That was uncalled for Mari!” He yelled. It was mixed with anger and amusement. She only snickered, her eyes closing as she put a hand over her mouth and laughed. When she opened them Chat Noir had his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall, his pupils shrunk.

She looked up at him, putting her fists on her hips. Raising an eyebrow expectantly.

And then his pupils dilated. Suddenly they were filled with sadness and need, his ears pinning back with a whimper.

Marinette stumbled, her eyes widening and then she did a quick one-eighty and put both of her hands onto the side of her face.

“DO NOT!” She yelled.

“I already did.”

Marinette's face flushed as she sped walked. She could hear Chat Noir walking on the rooftops next to her. "YOU WILL NOT!-“ She cut herself off. Trying not to think about it, swallowing hard. “I already did~” He repeated smoothly, she could already imagine that…that..SMUG SMIRK on his face. God dammit. He tried to use kitten eyes on her, and he knew damn well they always worked with anything. Her face was flushed irritation. It’d put Nathaniel’s hair to shame.

"Why are you still following me?" She grumbled. Her hands still placed at the sides of her head. He stayed silent before the sound of his voice sounded up. "Because you're cute when you're angry." Marinette almost tripped in her step. Tripping over her own foot but she recovered. Her lips pulling into a thin line. "I can be scary too." She noted, he made a pleased sound. “Impress me.” He challenged.

“No.” She said simply. Before speeding up her pace. This continued before she got to the entrance of her house. Her hip popped to the side as she crossed her arms. “You gonna leave now?” Her foot tapped against the ground. Chat Noir instead sat at the edge of the roof. “I’ll wait for you forever princess.” He grinned. Marinette stared and then walked into the house.

She tapped on the wall to get her parents attention. An awkward smile on her face.

“Marinette you’re late.” Her mother said with a worried tone. Marinette's hands shuffled nervously. Well, she couldn't tell her mother that instead of letting her go home Chat Noir wanted to hug her. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

“A stray _chat_ that I often see come around followed me and wouldn’t stop.” She said. Which was partly true. She looked over the counter. “Macaroons?” She asked curiously. Her father nodded. She attempted to reach over to grab one only to have her hand swatted away. “Ow.” She whimpered. Her hand retreating.

“This is a customers order.” Sabine stated.

Marinette frowned. ”aw man.”

There was a pause before Marinette clumsily caught one that was thrown into her hands. “Only one.” Her mother grinned. Marinette smiled. Eagerly taking the small treat upstairs with her hungrily.

Sabine stared up at her daughter. Looking at Tom. “She’s doing better.”

\---

Marinette had finished the bodice. It was on the mannequin, and she was currently sowing the skirt. Tedious it was, but she was enjoying the adventure. She had put the georgette fabric under the sewing machine. Turning it on, her hands began slowly moving the georgette along slowly, her tongue sticking out as she focused on keeping a straight line. The needle going up and down in rhythm. Her focused face made a curve on her lips. Smiling a little.

It was a pretty big piece. And she was probably going to do some things by hand. Her attention went back to slowly and neatly moving the fabric along with the machine.

…

After a while. Marinette took a break. Laying on her bed. She stared into empty space, letting her mind run free and letting thoughts trail one after the other. She yawned, and then turned on to her side, looking at Tikki who had been resting beside her.

She was hesitant to speak. But gathered up the strength to say something.

“How many Ladybug’s have fallen in love with their Chat Noir’s?”

Tikki looked at Marinette quizzically. But she didn’t say anything about the sudden question. “A lot of them. Most of them were actually happily married and had kids.” Tikki smiled sweetly. She looked at Marinette whose expression hadn't changed. But she could tell she was in thought. 

“Chat Noir’s and Ladybugs are soulmates. Whether it’s platonic or romantic is up to the holders.” She added. Marinette nodded and rolled onto her back. Looking at the ceiling of her room, she cupped her cheeks.

_She was screwed._

\---

Marinette sat in her chair drawing on her tablet. She had her earbuds plugged in and was pretty focused on it. But she wasn't very bothered when a leather-suited teen wrapped his arms around her purring. She smiled to herself. "Hey, Ch-AAAT.” She yelled. Scrambling in her seat, nearly dropping her tablet before catching it in her struggle and clutching it to her chest keeping the screen hidden. Her seat turned towards Chat Noir. She looked at Chat with nervous and surprised eyes and he looked at her like she was crazy.

“H-how did you even get in here?” She asked recovering from the awkward silence. She took her earbuds out. “You left your skylight unlocked.” He answered simply. Marinette pulled her lips into a thin line unimpressed with herself. “You scared the crap out of me.” She turned off her tablet and crossed her arms. Chat shrugged with a grin.

Marinette wanted to say something snarky. But she had other things to talk about. “We need to talk.” She said with a serious tone. She watched as his ears shifted around until going back into place. His brows furrowed. “What?” He asked. Sitting down in a chair next to her.

“Stop using kittens eyes on me first of all. It works, I know it, and I hate it.” She grumbled. Chat just laughed in return. “You mean the-“ He was cut off when she put her hands over his eyes. “Second. Shouldn’t you be at home healing?” Her tone converted to concerned and worried. Her gaze softening. His hands came up to touch hers with a playful grin on his face. “I have no idea what you mean Ma Princess.”

Marinette blushed. Good thing his eyes were covered. “W-well…I-I…” She stuttered shyly. She looked at his cheeky grin and swallowed. “You know what I mean. You should be resting and making sure your stitches don’t reopen.” Her tone went back to serious. His hands that laid on top of hers got a grip on them and lowered them down. “No amount of pain can compare to seeing you.”

Marinette’s cheeks puffed. “I appreciate it _chaton_ but I care about your health more than seeing you.” Her hand cupped his cheek. Her brows furrowed with pure worry, her thumb brushing up and down.

She could feel a slight warmth in his cheeks suddenly. He leaned into her touch once again. He drank up her affection so eagerly. “You know how long I wanted to check on you? To see you happy and smiling again? The last time I did see you. The memory was painful.” Marinette froze up. He must have felt it because he looked at her apologetically.

“W-why was it painful?...” She said. Gulping worriedly. What if he did hate her…and he just felt obligated to spend time with her. But her inner insecurities were interrupted.

“The last thing I heard was you scream, and then it was lights out.” He looked at the floor. His expression pained. “I woke up in my bed and the first thing I wanted to do was get to you. I wanted to make sure you were okay. But I had to wait…wait so many _painful_ weeks because of this wound.” He growled.

Marinette felt terrible. Maybe this was how Chat felt when she told her side of the story.  “Don’t you have family?” She felt a low rumble within his throat. Her eyes narrowed. Chat looked at her and then the floor. “This is the first time in forever I’ve actually seen my father genuinely care about me.” Marinette looked shocked. She could see how glossy his eyes were getting. “Chat…Chat Noir.” She held both sides of his head and directed them to look at her.

“What is your home life like?”

Chat stayed quiet. But then with a shaky sigh, he began to speak. "It's not that he abuses me in any way. He wouldn't do that. I'm well cared for. But he hasn't even looked at me like I'm his son ever since my mom disappeared." He swallowed hard. Something in Marinette began bubbling with anger. His father was neglecting him. “But he is my father. So I can’t really….”

“Chat.” She started. Looking him straight in the eyes. “He is your father. But he isn’t your dad.” Chat looked at her confused. She was a little nervous, but she kept going. “A father is the person who created you. A dad is someone who is there for their kid. And not only takes care of them physically but is present in their life." Her hands cupped his face. "He is a _father_ , not a _dad_. He should be there for you regardless if you’re wounded or not. If you don’t want to stay there. My balcony is always open to you.”

Chat Noir’s look was gentle. And his eyes dilated. Marinette pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Her heart beating rapidly. “A-and, um, b-besides, my parents knock before coming into my room so it should be easier.” Her voice became sheepish and it slowly died down.

It was silence before it was broken. “What’s that?”

Marinette looked down to her tablet. “Oh, I just draw digitally on this.” She smiled. Chat looked at it in awe. “Can I see?” Marinette nodded. “Hold on I need to do a few things…” She fingers glided across the screen. “Done, here!” She grinned handing it over. She turned and pushed against the ground as her chair rolled back to be next to him, her bluebell eyes watching what he clicked.

“Your art is purr-ty.” He punned. Marinette leaned against him comfortably. Eagerly watching him as he viewed her art. “Thank you Chat.” She grinned. He seemed to be easily entertained and amazed by it.

“So, you have a folder entirely dedicated to _Adrien Agreste_ but not me? I’m hurt.”

Marinette flinched. Her eyes blowing up wide as she cringed. Chat covered his mouth as he laughed not wanting to be loud. She couldn’t even say anything. She sat up and playfully elbowed him. He let out a small ow. “I do but you’ll never find it.” And then Chat immediately went back to the tablet trying to find it. Marinette giggled to herself.

“You have a forbidden folder that’s locked.”

Marinette crossed her arms. “Yes, I do." She replied vaguely. Chat looked at her curiously. "What's in there?" Marinette looked at him deadpanned. "It's called the forbidden folder and it's locked what do you think it is?"

Chat sat there tapping on his chin. Marinette waited for a response and smirk on her face. “Drawings of a shirtless Adrien Agreste holding wine on a bed of roses.”

Marinette choked and coughed violently. Chat was covering his mouth but his laugh was still pretty audible. Marinette fell to the ground gasping for breath until she was finally able to breathe again. “I have Chat Noir drawings like that on my computer.” She said. And then that shut him up. Marinette shakily got back into her seat. “Just kidding.” She stuck her tongue out at him. His eyes narrowed and he frowned. “Isn’t so funny now is it?” She teased. “And do not try to hack into my computer.” She pressed an index finger to his chest.

“Who said I was going to try and hack into your computer?”

Marinette gave him the most unamused face ever. His eyes strayed from her to the side. “You’re right…” And then she smirked.

“Anyway, you owe me hugs.” He said changing the subject.

Marinette rolled her eyes. Standing up and sitting on her chaise lounge. “Come here minou.” Her arms were spread wide, and her words warm and welcoming. But she didn’t expect his movements to be like a blur. He had embraced her in a tight hug. She hugged him back just as much.

…

They had just been chilling out for the rest of the night. Switching around into positions so they were comfortable. Marinette had her head resting on his lap with her eyes closed as Chat laid comfortably. The sounds of his purrs were relaxing and soothing. She honestly wished they could stay like this forever.

She couldn’t tell if he was simply relaxing or sleeping. His eyes were closed and he looked at peace. She smiled. Once again closing her eyes and drifting off.

Marinette was on her knees. And then a sharp pain of realization hit her.

 _No_.

She tried not to think about it. She was not going to let this haunt her. He had him back so why…why couldn't they just go away? Marinette looked at her hands, they were shaking as they were covered in black spandex. Her fingers spread as she looked them over. _‘No, no, she isn’t Punisher. This isn’t happening.”_

Her heart beat rapidly with fear. Tears beginning to bubble in her eyes. _‘I-I’m not going to h-hurt anyone.”_ She blinked. And suddenly her hands were smeared with red.

She choked on her own breath. Her head throbbing as she tried to fight back. Tears pouring down her face. The memories. The memories that scarred her…

Chat’s last dying breath. Lila’s scream of pain when she hurt her. The scared faces of civilians. The _destruction_ she _caused_. She was supposed to protect Paris not destroy it. She failed. Failed as Ladybug. Every time she thought of Chat’s face. It distorted into the dull lifeless eyes she saw once before. A beat-up Lila in pain. The scared faces of her friends. She was stuck in this ever-lasting nightmare. Everything she’s done as an akuma was cornering her with no escape.

 _“Princess_.”

_“Get out of my head.”_

It was torture. Hearing his voice was just an extra to add to the pain. It made her want to sob harder. She was so tired. Tired of this.

_“Princess!”_

“Get out!” She screamed. Whether her tears were imaginary or real. She wanted the voice to go away. Her cheeks hurt as she tried to fight it.

_“Marinette please.”_

“Get out....”

_“Marinette you have to wake up!”_

Her eyes shot open. She felt someone shaking her. Her whole body shot up as she grabbed the sides of her hand reaching to her scalp. Hot, fat, tears pouring down her face. Her eyes drained. She grabbed her knees and began hugging them. Her chin resting on them as she stared aimlessly at nothing. She was so scared, so cold, so tired.

A hand touched her shoulder making her flinch. She looked over seeing Chat. Her eyes frightful, she said frown quivered. Clear liquid pouring down her cheeks. "Is it over?" She asked. Her voice desperate, she sounded so scared.

He used his thumb to wipe the tears away. He could see her eyes moving and looking at his features. “It’s okay, I’m here now okay? I’m fine. You’re fine.” He felt a pang of guilt. He’d only left for a few minutes. Maybe he shouldn’t have. It was a painful sight to see, she looked so scared and alone. She was shaking and talking in her sleep when he came back.

Marinette grabbed his hand. “Please…stay…” Her voice was quiet and weak. Chat simply nodded. He picked her up and gently laid her down onto her bed. Sitting at the end of her bed. He held her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. Marinette pulled the covers over herself. But still kept their hands entwined.

He would wait here forever if she needed him too.

And that’s exactly what he did.


	13. Adrien Agreste

Adrien was well enough to go to school. His dad was hesitant. But Adrien didn't feel like being stuck in the house at day _and free in the night_. He looked in the mirror. He still had the uncomfortable patch on his stitches. Which he had to change once in a while.

Adrien wore a flannel, unbuttoned shirt over a black T-Shirt and ripped jeans. Finishing with some black flat sneakers. He had some extra accessories he kept close all the time. His specials _lucky charm_ and _her_ ribbon, around his wrist.

Apart from Chloe’s flirts that went in one of his ears and out the other. Chloe had told him how bad It was going to be when he came back. So, he was prepared. Lila had been suspended for the akumatization of a student and bullying. Only a broken arm remained. Miraculous ladybug healed people as much as it could, huh. 

He breathed in and out. It was going to be okay. It wasn't like this wasn't going to happen regardless. He had to face them eventually. He looked at his bedroom door.

“Okay…let’s do this…”

\---

Adrien felt as if the power of all akuma magic smacked him in the face. Because of the aura of the classroom was no longer sunny and joyful. But dead and dreadful. His hands clutched his bag tighter. When he entered he felt eyes on him. He swore he was going to melt. Chloe tapped her desk to get his attention. His grass green eyes darting up, and he sped walked his way and sat down. He observed the classroom around him.

It was mostly the same. Except Alya and Nino sat together, Sabrina sat with Nathaniel, and it seemed his seat was to never be sat in, same with Marinette’s. Except there was one big difference.

While his seat remained untouched. Marinette’s seemed to be showered with gifts. Flowers, bouquets, letters. They must have missed her. And he felt guilty that he was in the only one in the room seeing her. Knowing what was happening, how she felt, _how she felt about them_. They also must have heard that she’s never coming back. As she’s getting homeschooled.

The guilt must be agonizing. He felt bad for them. He frowned, looking at the desk. Remaining silent.

“It’s been pretty gloomy in here. Everything crumbled to pieces. It honestly feels like the aftermath of losing a loved one.” Chloe spoke. “I honestly kind of feel bad for them. But Marinette made the right choice.”

Adrien perked at that. “Change of heart?” Adrien smiled. Chloe looked at him, her blue eyes straying off to her desk. And a frown forming on her lips. She remained silent, which was unusual. Normally she would be quick to recover with some mean retort about her classmates. But she looked sad. Adrien put his hand on her shoulder. “What happened?”

Chloe hugged her arms with a sigh. "I and Sabrina are no longer friends."

Adrien looked down. "Oh…" There was an awkward silence between them. Before Chloe broke it. "I guess you want to know what happened?"

She began to explain, whether he wanted to hear or not. She gave him a summary of what happened.

 Alya was desperate to get in contact with Marinette again, to the point she tried to call her through the rest of the class’s phones. Not like they didn’t want to talk to Marinette too. Chloe made sure to give Sabrina space.

Lila never showed up after the incident. But she was expelled for bullying and causing an akuma. Including lying to Mr. Damocles. Anyway, if she did show up, Alya would’ve chewed her out or murdered her. So, getting expelled was probably best.

Everyone got the message Marinette wasn't answering anytime soon. And that's when things got silent and dead. Sabrina was drifting away from her, Alya and Nino broke up, and nothing was the same anymore. Sabrina eventually cut ties with her. Leaving her alone. Alya and Nino did end up reconnecting, and few people are still friends. But the atmosphere is unbearable. The class is trying to reconnect with each other, slowly, but trying.

Adrien gulped. Staring at his desk, it sounded terrible. Nino and Alya broke up? Sabrina and Chloe aren’t friends. He felt bad for them.

Chloe looked at Adrien and then sighed. "Marinette was our crutches. We relied on her for support, for advice, to be there for us, to be our _friend_.” She looked mournfully at the girl’s desk. “While I have no say in any of this. I do regret bullying her, not saying anything to stop Lila. I picked on her because I thought she was a weak link and because I was jealous. Jealous she could make so many friends, be so kind and loved." Adrien blinked at her. The Chloe he knew, or, used to know, wouldn't be so sentimental about this. She would be snarky and telling them to suck it up. She's changed a lot.

Chloe looked at Adrien. “And I think we can both agree that she’s hot.”

Adrien’s eyes blown up. “W-what?!” He sputtered, choking on air. Causing Chloe to start laughing, Adrien let out a quiet giggle. It was relieving to be with a friend again, to have things not be gloomy. It was soothing.

…

Adrien and Chloe were playfully bickering in the cafeteria. Chloe tugged on Adrien’s arm and leaned in to see his phone, it wasn’t like before when she forcefully hooked his arm flirtatiously. More of a ‘Let me see’ and comfortable. “So Agreste, Did Dupain Cheng block you?” She questioned.

Adrien paused. He didn't know. Marinette had told Chat about how she blocked them. How she hadn't talked to any of them since she'd been de-evilized. But had she blocked Adrien? She was in love with him after all. Would she block her crush? He looked at her contact in thought.

"Call her. Have you been calling her? You two were hanging out, right?" Chloe asked. Her sky-blue eyes looking at Adrien, then at the phone. His finger hovered with hesitation. But then he just clicked out of contacts. He heard Chloe's huff of disappointment.

“Since when has Adrien “She’s Just A Friend” Agreste been afraid to call Sweet ol’ Marinette Dupain Cheng?” Chloe smirked. A hand rested on her cheek as her fingers tapped on the table they were sitting at. Adrien stayed silent. Looking at his phone. He wasn’t nervous to call her. He was just afraid of what would happen if he did. He didn’t want her to have an episode, and not have him be there to comfort her, so he changed the subject. “When have you heard me call her just a friend?” Chloe scoffed. Crossing her arms with an eye roll. “Oh please.” She began clearing her throat.

“Oh Nino, Marinette is just a _good friend_ , nothing more than that.” Chloe mocked. Her eyes fluttering to make her look innocent. And then it returned to a normal sassy Chloe. “And then in the background, you can see Marinette’s sheer disappointment.” Her arms once again crossed. “Tons of times Adrien, tons.”

Adrien’s cheeks puffed. And then he paused. Chloe quirked a brow. “Disappointment?” That caught Chloe off guard. Her whole figure jumping. “She wanted to be closer to you, get to know you better, but not romantically.” Chloe eased. Making Adrien smirk, Chloe had a frightened look. Her eyes darting from him to the side.

There was a slight slam on the table to get their attention.

It was Alya. Narrowed eyes, and looking a little angry. It was silent. Chloe looked at her. “What is it that you need Cesaire?” Alya frowned at Chloe, shooting her a glare. “Adrien.” She said. It sounded like she was trying to keep her cool. Holding something back. “We need to talk to you. Privately.” She looked at Chloe. Who only scoffed and watched.

Adrien just nodded. Standing up from the seat he was in. “I’ll be back.” He followed Alya. She looked tense. But he didn’t question anything, he didn’t want to poke the bear and get bitten.

It was an empty classroom. With all his classmates waiting there. Except…Marinette, of course.

He gulped sitting down, were they going to murder him? This was ominous. Well, they do have good motives. Alya took a seat next to Nino. "Why?" She asked. His head jolted up to look at her. He stayed silent, not knowing what to say.

“Why didn’t you tell us? Why didn’t you tell us Lila was lying?” Alya added. Her legs crossed as if she was in an interview, slightly leaned in. Her hands folded as she impatiently waited for an answer.

Adrien's mouth opened then closed. He looked at the ground. His reasoning was stupid, so very stupid. And he knew, either way, he was going to get them mad. It pained him to even think of the dumb choice he made. Adrien sighed. "I thought if we exposed her. She would be akumatized and-“ He was cute off by Alya. “And what about Marinette? It didn’t matter if she was akumatized? If she was suffering?”

Adrien winced. Oh, how stupid he was. He didn’t even think of Mari. “No, I just…I never thought she would…….go that far…..” His words trailed off into a weak strain. He never had such a deep regret. And it only drained him more that his classmates could see the pure shame on his face.

“How can a manipulator, a liar, not go that far, she used us. Played us. And you…you…Watched!” Her fists balled with anger, shaking slightly. “Not only that. You stopped Marinette from exposing her. You are a part of her akumatization Adrien!” She moved to get out of her seat but was pulled down by Nino.

Adrien’s eyes narrowed. “You wouldn’t have believed her.” Alya grumbled. “You were there to back her up, weren’t you?” She retorted. Adrien looked at the ground. Once again, the blogger started up. “You were the one helping her right? Trying to help her get better, you were seeing how bad it had gotten and you still decided not to do anything?"

Adrien couldn’t say anything. Now that was a part where he had no excuse. And it only added up as he felt a pang of guilt. Chat Noir knew about the bullying, he knew about the situation. And he watched her crumble.

“I-“

“How could you? After all she’s done for you. After all she’s done to _be with you_. And you treat her like this!" Her voice got higher with each word. The girl before him was fuming. Adrien looked up at her with a confused look. She laughed. "Because you're clueless. She's in love with you, Adrien. And probably still is!" Her teeth ground as she crossed her arms. "She let you go to be with Kagami, she faced her idol, _your_ father, so you could go back to school.” She began listing. Some left him in shock. “And then you watch as her world falls apart, why? So some bitch doesn’t get akumatized!”

Alya gave him a moment to try and speak. Whether he was going to or not didn't matter. "I don't know what was going through your dense head of yours. But take my advice. Grow a backbone, because you've got someone I cared about deeply hurt.” She hissed. “You have the weakest excuse for your actions Adrien.” And those were her final words to him.

Nino looked at Adrien. “Have you talked to her?”

Adrien swallowed. Nino’s voice was calmer than Alya’s, so he felt at ease just a little. “No…” His eyes looked at Alya when she scoffed. But didn’t say anything. She looked at the ground. “She blocked all of us. And we’re basically banned from the bakery. We have no way to contact her.” Alya’s voice was quieter. It sounded like she was upset. And she probably was, he would be.

Adrien stood. He looked at all of them. They were either glaring at him or looking to the side. He let out a shaky sigh. “Sorry.” There was only a string of silence. He turned around and left shakily. It was going to be a long day today.

\---

Adrien had convinced Nathalie he wasn’t going on a teenage rebellion or wasn’t…meeting…girls….He had gotten a second phone without a tracker on it. He was pretty sure his father was unaware he had a second phone now. Which was good, because how was he gonna explain he was Chat Noir? He’d freak out for sure.

The reason he got a second phone was so he could call, text, whatever, Marinette. He didn’t want to transform every time to talk. And he wasn’t sure he should reveal his identity just yet, besides, he didn’t ask her for permission. They didn’t text yet. But ninety percent of the time he’d stare at the contact and wonder if he should or not. Why was he suddenly nervous to text Marinette? It’s not like he’s texting her with his Adrien phone.

He groaned to himself. Thinking of his first day back at school. He could understand where their anger was coming from. Alya must have had a lot of it pent up. Not only that, they lost one of their closest friends.

He felt bad. He lied to them. Past and present. One of them was him being stupid and the other for the sake of his identity. He could admit that he was at fault for some things. But not everything. He sighed, digging his hands into his golden locks. He needed something to distract him from feelings. Good and Bad.

Plagg came by chomping on some camembert. He looked at Adrien. “What’s wrong kid?”

Adrien reached over grabbing his bag and getting out his homework. “Feelings are weird, and stressful, and lovely.” He complained while searching for a pencil. Adrien waited for Plagg’s sarcastic or joking reply. Or encourage him to do some crazy stunt that Marinette would kill him for.

That wasn’t a good sentence at all.

“You can’t decide whether to fantasize about your three kids with Marinette or to regret your life choices?” The kwami guessed.

Adrien nodded. “Yeah pretty much.”

“What.”

“Wait, What.”

Adrien’s face went from nonchalant to surprise with a mix of embarrassment. His cheeks flushed. Actually, it was his whole face. His eyes widened as he realized what he just said, lips pulling into a straight line. Plagg was laughing his ass off. He angrily looked at the kwami who was holding his stomach. “Plagg you tricked me!”

Plagg looked at Adrien wheezing. “I didn’t to crap to you. That was all you, and it was hilarious.”

Adrien grumbled. “I hope you choke on that cheese.”

Plagg had obviously ignored him. Adrien rolled his eyes and did his homework, doing his best to ignore the kwami.

\---

Chat was crouched on a roof. His pupils shrinking and dilating as he looked around in certain areas. It had been four days since he’d been with Mari again. And he felt as if they were inseparable, for good reasons too.

But it made him anxious every time he left. He knew what the nightmares look like. What they were about. Certain things that would bring up painful memories. How sometimes she couldn’t address things by their name. It made his nauseous. It was probably one of the reasons he wanted to get her number as Chat.

It was upsetting. He thought all the troubles would be gone when he came back. He really didn’t think there _was_ any trouble. But he could only imagine what she’d seen.

_“There are some things that can’t magically be cured Chat. And this is one of those things.”_

His leather ears flattened on his head as he remembered. While he had to accept that. She said his company helped a lot. And therapy was also helping a lot. And in the future, she reassured she’d be better than ever.

Her words helped. But he told her she shouldn’t coop herself up, as he knew Marinette. She was a very social and easygoing person. Pretty much a total extrovert. But she should probably do it on her own pace, since putting stress and weight on her wouldn’t do good. Which she agreed, but wasn’t too sure of.

But Chat didn’t come all the time. Sometimes when his side was a bit too much or he had late interviews he couldn’t come. He made sure to tell her beforehand so she wouldn’t think he abandoned her or something. Which would be the last thing he’d ever do, something he’d _never_ do. It reminded him, he got a reply to his declaration. She appreciated it, she was pretty speechless. But did not want to hurt him, and would much rather have him care for himself than putting her needs over his. Yes, it was sweet. But it didn’t make her feel good on her part.

Marinette deserved the world.

He smiled to himself. Feeling the breeze, he began hopping across the rooftops, at this point. He remembered the way to the address by memory.

_12 Rue Gotlib, 21 st arrondissement._

Once he arrived on the roof. He noticed she seemed to be wrapping things up and preparing to head into her room, but before that. She went to the opposite side and looked out. Probably to look for him. A mischievous look on his face appeared, quietly, he carefully got onto the railing, still crouched. And then onto the floor of the balcony. He crept behind Marinette…and then…

“Hewwo Princess.”

She had jumped, along with a squawk of surprise. And then she must have lost balance because she was falling soon after.

He’d caught her.

Chat pulled her back up by her waist. Satisfied with the reaction combined with a smug smirk on his face, Marinette crossed her arms angrily. But there was a faint blush on her cheeks.

“Falling for me already?” He grinned. Marinette didn’t say anything. And then there was an awkward silence. Chat’s grin turned into an awkward smile. Bad joke. “I-“And then he was cut off because Marinette had cupped his cheeks, and was pulling his face towards hers.

And then he started internally panicking. What was happening?! Was she going to kiss him?!-

But then it had stopped.

Marinette looked him straight in his eyes. “Don’t scare me again. Or I _will_ buy a spray bottle.”

And it seemed the tables had turned. She let his face go, looking smug she released herself from his grasp. Grabbing her blanket and pillow, opening the trap door and heading down. But before she closed it. She looked at Chat who was still processing. “Bonne nuit minou!” She grinned. Before closing it.

Chat looked after her. What...Just happened?...Then his eyes furrowed. Wasn’t he supposed to be the teasing one? What kind of sorcery is this?! This was unacceptable. He opened the skylight. Looking around, he saw Marinette sitting on her chaise lounge with her legs crossed. She looked at him expectantly not surprised.

Chat climbed down, closing it on his way down. He crossed his arms. “Excuse moi, I would like you to know that you're not allowed to surpass my tease levels." Marinette made a confused look. Her face leaning into her hand. "But I have done nothing.” She replied with a smirk stretching across her face.

Chat scoffed. “You literally just did.” Marinette raised a brow. “All I did was make sure you heard me clearly, is there something wrong with that?” She asked. Her expression not changing. His eyes narrowed further. And Marinette stuck her tongue out at him.

And then he thought of something. “Okayyy.” He said walking over to her. He had bowed so his face was on her level. And then leaned in really close. Marinette backed up just a little bit as she was startled. Chat raised a brow with a Cheshire grin and half-lidded eyes. “So, should I talk to you like this all the time?” He daringly moved a few inches closer.

Marinette stared at him, her cheeks increasing in color. Chat's grin only grew. Before she shoved a pillow in his face. Looking to the side as she cupped one cheek. "You're so mean." Despite the sentence, she was smiling.

“But I have done nothing.” He mocked in a _“_ girly _”_ voice. Making Marinette laugh, she put her hands over her mouth to keep it quiet. He smiled softly. “ALl I DiD wAs MaKe SuRe YoU hEaRd Me ClEaRlY, iS tHeRe SoMeThInG wRoNg WiTh ThAt?” He put his balled hands on his hips. Marinette was trying her best to not be loud. Laughing a little harder into her hands. Her face reddening from laughing.

She coughed, getting a few giggles out. “You’re a big dork, you know that?” Chat shook his head. “I was unaware, but I do know I am fabulous.” He used his hand to slick his hair back. “You’re ridiculous.” She added.

Chat blew a raspberry at her. And she did it back.

They smiled. Then Marinette had gotten out her tablet and a pen. Chat excitedly sat next to her. Watching Marinette draw was fun. She was so talented.

“So um…do you still have a crush on Adrien?...” He asked.

Marinette paused. He heard a little grumble coming from her. “If you don’t want to answer you don’t have to. We can change the subject.” He said. She frowned. “No, I don’t.” She confirmed. And began to rough sketch something. Chat’s eyes dilated in curiosity. “Are you currently crushing on someone?” Marinette looked at Chat, he faltered. “Why are you suddenly interested in my love life?” Chat looked to the side. “Curiosity I guess.” He recovered with a shrug.

“You know curiosity killed the cat?”

“But satisfaction brought it back.”

Marinette smiled. "Well, the cat needs to mind his own business." She looked back at her tablet to continue drawing. Chat's brows furrowed. "Well, cats are very nosy purrincess.” She hummed, probably thinking of a response. “You’re a prime example.”

Chat did a gasp of offense making Marinette laugh just a little bit. Though he was truly curious. Was she crushing on someone else? He did feel a little jealous. Who was it then? He frowned. Well, there was Luka. Maybe she met someone on her way to therapy. That sounded like something that comes out of a romance drama novel. Where someone meets their _soulmate_ or something. His leather ears flattened.

 _Okay so maybe little was an understatement_.

“Hey look Chat! It’s _you!_ ”

Chat looked. His attention quickly darting away from the thoughts storming in his head. It was a video of a black cat’s head stuck in a box. Chat narrowed his eyes, his lips pulling into a thin line. Leaving Marinette to start cracking up. “I’m going to let you know I don’t appreciate this at all. And you suck”

“It’s the truth.” She said.

“No, it’s not.”

“Yes, it is.”

They bickered until it drifted off onto another topic.

…

Marinette looked at the time. “It’s really late. And I should be heading off to bed soon.” She said. Chat nodded. Standing up from the chaise lounge and stretching. “Goodnight Chat.” She said with a smile. Hugging him before he left. Chat took her hand and placed a kiss upon her knuckles. “Goodnight ma Princess.” He bid her goodbye before leaving.

Marinette smiled tenderly. Yeah, she was definitely screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something may or may not happen next chapter-


	14. Ribbon

Marinette was practically falling into the box of fabrics as she frantically searched. Shoving different scraps and clothes aside as she looked for lace. Tikki floated above her looking at the girl sympathetically. She had woken up early and been looking for the lace ever since.

"Where." Marinette started. Going into the next box, "Is." She mimicked her actions from the last. Digging into the boxes as if she was on a treasure hunt for diamonds. "That." Tikki could hear the ravenette scowling from inside the brown cardboard. "Goddamn lace!" She yelled. Leaning in further before falling into the box with a squawk. Shuffling until the box fell over, leaving the freckled girl covered in different kinds of fabrics and excess clothing.

Marinette groaned. Sitting up as she took some fabric off of her head. Looking at Tikki as she floated over to her. "Marinette, you only have a few minutes before helping your parents."

"I know, I know. But I need to find it." She sighed, cleaning up the fabrics and placing them in the box. She was going back to search but then her mother called for her. She sighed with frustration and made her way down the stairs.

She stumbled to the kitchen. Grabbing an apron and tying it around her waist. She put her hair up in a bun.

"Marinette! Please deliver these macaroons to the table!"

"Yes, Ma!"

Marinette took the Macaroons in the box her mother gave her. Walking over to the table.

"Thank you for orderrrrrr-" She trailed off. Looking at the girl and gaped.

She felt the box slipping out of her hands. The girl, the girl looked so similar to her, with a few differences. She had paler blue eyes. Her skin was slightly tanner compared to her. And her hair was in double ponytails.

And her hair was somehow navy blue?!

Marinette snapped back into reality and saw she ever so rudely dropped the box on the table and staring at her as if she came in the store in a clown outfit. She fumbled with the box before handing it to the girl, her cheeks turning pink with embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to s-so I'm sorry, i-I'm j-just gonna…" Marinette looked at the ground. The stranger smiled. Taking the pastries and putting them down. "Hi! I'm Bridgette!" She grinned. Marinette looked at her. But before she could say anything the other teen took her hand and shook it rapidly.

Marinette tensed until she let it go. By the look on her face, she was waiting for her introduction. Marinette's eyes returned to the ground. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ears shyly. "Um…My name's Marinette." She trailed off.

"Oh wow! I've never met another "ette" before!" She grinned widely. Catching Marinette's attention once again. Though she didn't say anything. "You are so pretty and dainty. Has anyone ever told you that?" Bridgette complimented. "You look a little like me! Strange, but pretty shorter and your hair isn't blue." Marinette blushed, but didn't have a chance to say anything. Bridgette began slowly circling her. "You seem a little athletic." She commented. Before returning in front of Marinette. Who looked flustered.

"I-I Thank y-you?" Marinette's tone was confused. Bridgette giggled and turned away. Getting out a pen and a napkin. There was a sound of tearing before Bridgette was handing over a piece of paper with a number on it.

"Here! You seem nice, and I'd like to be _friends_!"

Marinette was at a lost of words. It was surprising to see how energetic the girl was, and she quickly jumped from one subject to the other one. And it was a lot to comprehend. But she felt herself just taking the number without saying anything.

Bridgette smiled widely. She got her box of macaroons and waved to her parents. "Thank you, Dupain Chengs!" And then she looked at Marinette with the happiest glance. "Thank you, Marinette." Bridgette waved at her. And then walked out of the store.

Marinette gulped. Looking at the paper in her hands and then at her parents. Well, I guess it was time to get back to work?

\---

Marinette sat behind the counter. Done with deliveries, and her school work. She snacked on some pastries behind the counter as she waited for any customers while her parents worked on an order in the back.

There was a jingle at the door.

Marinette stretched from her seat. And brushed herself off. Preparing some prepaid orders and putting them on the counter.

"Hello! What would you li-"

Chloe and Adrien.

The only ones who haven't come to her yet.

Marinette inhaled sharply. And then exhaled. Gripping her apron so tightly her fists shook. She closed her eyes and pursed her lips. Her bluebells looked up at them dully. Adrien faltered. "If you've come to apologize for your classmates. You should leave. Now." She crossed her arms as she looked at the two blondes. Though if you looked closely it seemed her exterior quivered to keep up.

Chloe scoffed making Marinette's nose wrinkled in displeasure.

"I dragged Adrien here by his dumb hoodie I'm not going back now." She retorted. Putting her fists on her hips and leaning forward. Adrien only looked down shyly not saying anything.

Marinette looked at them warily. She sighed. "What are you doing here then?"

"W-well m-me and Chloe w-were here to-" Chloe let out a long groan, interrupting him. She rubbed her temples. "Adrien and I are her to….support you." Chloe swallowed, rolling her eyes as she tried to ignore her discomfort. "And I!" She announced. Chloe's index finger pointed to her own chest. "Am…here…to… _truce_ …" The blonde trailed off. Her sky-blue eyes straying away from Marinette.

Marinette looked at Chloe quizzically. Her brow raised. Chloe ground her teeth in annoyance and blushed. "To be…friends…" She looked at the ground sheepishly. The big and bold Chloe had shrunk in front of Marinette.

Marinette stayed silent. There was a very long string of silence. She stared at the two of them. Walking over to them.

"Maman!" Marinette called. Looking over to the kitchen, which startled Adrien for another reason.

"I'm going into the living room!"

When Marinette heard her mothers reply of understanding. She took them both by their hands. And guided them to the living room to sit down.

"Do you want any tea?" Marinette asked.

Chloe shook her head. "Nope." Adrien nodded. "I'll take some."

Marinette nodded. And in the few minutes she was gone she came back with two cups, napkins, and some sweeteners on a tray. Which she surprisingly, despite being clumsy, easily carried with one hand and delivered to the coffee table. She could be a good waitress.

Marinette took a seat. "Before we talk, I want to set some rules." She spoke. Breaking the silence as she added some of the sweeteners to her tea and held the cup. "Do not, and I mean this very clearly, _do not_ bring _them_ up. Ever, not even _their_ initials. I am going to therapy and recovering from what happened to me. I was very ill when I came back home. And I don't want to risk going five steps backward. Okay?"

Chloe was gaping. Adrien simply nodded. Chloe gulped and nodded. "No wonder you're so on edge." She said. And then pursed her lips. Marinette tensed up when Chloe said that. Adrien must have noticed and elbowed Chloe, who scowled at him in return.

Marinette looked at them weirdly. "How's life?"

"I'm freer now. My father was worried about me. And I can't model anyway because of my wooo-" He trailed off as his eyes widened. He looked at Marinette worriedly and she only looked back at him concerned and confused. "Wanda and Cosmo." He spouted quickly.

Chloe and Marinette stared at him. Adrien flushed with embarrassment.

"He's worried…because of Wanda and Cosmo?" Marinette asked. Sipping some of her tea.

Adrien cleared his throat. "What! No! I- Um." Adrien took some time to collect his words. "Wanda and Cosmo are one of my dad's employees, It's a little funny. And they had gotten hurt so modeling is off my schedule right now." Adrien rubbed the back of his neck.

Chloe whispered something to Adrien and he grumbled at her. "Shut up Chloe."

Marinette looked at Adrien surprised.

Chloe gasped. "Oh! What Adrien forgot to say is how his image is in danger." Marinette's gaze softened when she looked at Adrien. And then back at Chloe. "What happened?" She said concerned. Putting her cup of tea down.

Chloe had a smug look on her face. Adrien looked at her suspiciously. "Oh, he's been sooo ravenous lately. He's been going onto social media and looking at a _certain_ profile ALL the time. And when he gets caught, he turns into a blushing mess. Because he was caught looking at a snack!" She grinned. Even though Chloe was talking about a completely, _innocent_ , subject. Adrien turned away and hid into his shirt as his face was flushed a scarlet red.

"And I'm like. Geez Adrien, if you want _them_ so much. Why don't you just go out to get them!" Chloe looked to Adrien, and then back to Marinette. "He says, oh but Chloe! I can't!" She mimicked him, it was a very, dumb, voice. "Like, has he suddenly gotten bad at being social? Where is his confidence?!" She flailed her arms up.

"But yeah, he always wears these two certain bracelets allll the time. Sometimes they don't even go with his outfit. But he's attached to them. And I'm pretty sure he's hiding it under his sleeves."

When Chloe reached for his arm, he snatched it away. Looking at her angrily.

"Going back to him being suddenly famished. He seems to be parched." Chloe tapped her chin. Getting ready to release her final blow.

"I guess you could say he is Thir-"

Adrien practically tackled Chloe.

"THIRTEEN"

Chloe was screaming into Adrien's palm. But not like anyone could tell what she was saying. He had his palm over his mouth and he awkwardly smiled at Marinette. Who was more confused than anything.

When she stopped screaming. He let go. And Chloe shoved Adrien off of her angrily. "My hair! My beautiful hair!" She said mournfully.

"Oh shush, you'll fix it like you always do."

Chloe growled at him. He just smiled. "Wow Adrien, instead of _that girl_ I never knew you'd want to pounce on me." She said with a devilish grin.

Adrien choked. His face returning to its tomato state. "Pounce on _that girl_?!" He sputtered.

"I never knew such a pure and sheltered kid could have such an unclean mind."

"C-Chloe! I…I never said!"

"Oh, Adrien~"

Marinette strangely watched the intriguing scene unfold. Taking her tea and sipping as she watched Chloe turn Adrien into a chili pepper. Crossing her legs as if she was viewing a tv show.

Adrien had wrapped himself in his hoodie and slightly curled up. Chloe draped herself across him. "Oh, Adrien Senpai~ Please praise me as I ogle your handsome body."

Adrien hid his face with his hands. "That's not even something she'd say!" He blurted. Unluckily giving Chloe more ammo. "Oh, but you're such a big weeb that's something you'd want her to say." Adrien shrunk. "N-no." Chloe cackled. "y-yes."

Marinette raised her brows. Maybe if she was thirteen, she would've been seething with jealously but now this was just entertaining. She giggled at Chloe's reply.

Adrien looked at Marinette with narrowed eyes. "Don't encourage her!"

Chloe smirked. "Oh, what a twist. Marinette is encouraging a conversation about-"

Adrien Shoved Chloe who squawked. He crossed his arms looking away from her. Chloe only burst out laughing. Adrien huffed picking up his tea and drinking it. Marinette looked at both of them. "You two seem close." She spoke.

Adrien literally inhaled his tea.

While Adrien was dying and coughing into a napkin. Chloe cringed when she looked at Marinette. "Ew gross." Marinette looked unimpressed. "Adrien are you okay?" she asked. It seemed her words had revived him because he stopped coughing. "Mhm, yeah, I'm fine." He weakly grinned. Giving her a thumbs up.

Marinette smiled. And then looked at Chloe. "Ew? You were all over him two years ago. And probably before."

"Unfortunately." Adrien said rather loudly.

Chloe gasped. Crossing her arms and looking at the model. "Unfortunately!?" Marinette snorted. Chloe scoffed at her and Adrien grinned. "I don't like Adrien." Chloe frowned. Marinette narrowed her eyes. "So you got over him?" Chloe dug her nails into her arms. "No, I never liked him in the first place."

"Soo. You just threw yourself at him for no reason?" Chloe's cheeks puffed out. Adrien giggled. The girl blushed as she looked at the ground. "N-no it's for a different r-reason…why I d-didn't like _him._ " She stuttered. Surprising the other two. Even though Adrien already knew why. "When does Chloe Bourgeois stutter?" Adrien said. Chloe looked at Adrien and held her head up high despite her current actions.

"Interesting." Marinette said with a slightly teasing tone. Chloe fidgeted at that.

Adrien looked at Marinette. "Um hey. So, I just wanted to." He folded his hands in his lap. Marinette's attention quickly darted to him. Her blue eyes perking. Chloe seemed to look at him excitedly.

"I want to apologize for thinking about _her_ feelings over yours. I watched you get worse, crack. And I just stood and watched. And did minor things to make you feel better." He said with shame. But his voice was sincere, not desperate. "The highroad was bull crap, I know that now."

Chloe's face changed to disappointment. Marinette had tensed but inhaled, and exhaled. "I-I forgive you…" She gave him a small smile. "There's no way you could've known how bad it was getting. How she bullied me. I didn't tell anyone that." She felt bad about lying. But she couldn't exactly say she spilled everything to the hero of Paris, could she? Adrien's smile widened across his face. "But. I'm not exactly ready to start friendships yet, okay?" Marinette looked at her hands.

"Alright, Dupain Cheng. I look forward to being…friends, with you. When you're ready." Chloe smiled.

Marinette returned a smile at Chloe. "Thanks, Chloe."

"My pleasure." Chloe turned to Adrien. Who was getting googly eyes from staring at Marinette. Chloe grabbed his arm. "We, will be on our way." She began dragging Adrien out of the room.

Adrien stumbled to catch up. He looked behind him and waved goodbye. Marinette stood by the doorway and giggled. Waving back at Adrien.

Chloe dragged him outside. And then faced him Angrily. But he seemed to be caught up in another reality. "Adrien!" She yelled. Snapping him back to the real world. He looked back at her. "Yes?" He asked. Chloe fumed. Balling her fists. "I thought you were going to ask her out!"

"I never said that."

"You might as well have!"

"You dragged me here!"

"Yes, so you two could finally make out. Like, geez. But I didn't know she was damaged."

Adrien grumbled. "More of a reason why I shouldn't have asked her out." Chloe shook her head. "Okay, So what if everything was fine? Would you ask her out then?"

Adrien remained silent. And then Chloe scoffed. "Exactly." He frowned. "Well, she might like someone else…" Chloe snorted. "Who? Who can compete with Adrien Agreste? I will strip them of everything if it means you and Marinette get together."

Adrien looked at Chloe weirdly. She jumped at him with a quirked brow. "You can't do that, Chlo." He protested. Chloe rolled her eyes. "I can do anything I want, I'm the mayor's daughter." Adrien rolled his eyes. "Did she personally tell you she was interested in someone else?" Chloe questioned. Tapping her foot on the ground.

_"Why are you suddenly interested in my love life?"_

Well. She didn't tell him anything. But she definitely avoided the subject.

"Exxxaaaccctttllyyy." Chloe rubbed her temples. "You're just making excuses."

"Shut up Chloe."

\---

Adrien flopped onto his bed. One week into school and it was bittersweet. It wasn't a very smooth week when all your classmates resented you. You had a healing wound, well, that was going away right about now. But he still didn't want to risk hurting himself. At least Chloe didn't hate him.

Chloe was the sister he could never have. She felt like an actual childhood friend instead of annoyingly giving him unneeded affection. They were closer and were building a family type of bond. It made him happy.

He rolled onto his back. Looking into the ceiling he groaned. And then his phone beeped.

Not his regular phone. But the phone he barely touched.

Adrien curiously sat up. Walking to the drawer he kept it in and looked at the notification that popped up on his lock screen. His whole mood from before vanished and he perked with excitement. Marinette texted him.

 **Marinette** : Hey

Plagg had been quietly floating over his shoulder. "Ugh, isn't texting something filler for a story? It's so cliché and boring." He whined and then started to eat a piece of his camembert. "I think everyone just wants you two to get together already." The kwami went to sit on his desk as he complained. Rolling his acid green eyes.

Adrien looked at Plagg with narrowed eyes. "Everyone?"

"Neeevermind" Plagg brushed off.

Adrien eyed him suspiciously but then went to type away.

 **Minou** : Heyy

It was an intense battle of anticipation every time he watched the three dots pop up on the screen.

 **Marinette** : How are you doing? Are you coming over tonight?

 **Minou** : I'm fine. Are you okay? Did something happen? Do you need me to come over right now?

 **Marinette** : Down kitty, I'm fine. Just a little tense

Adrien sighed of relief. He might have just died right there if he caused her to have one. But he was still concerned, even though he could probably guess the answer.

 **Minou** : Why

 **Marinette** : Adrien and Chloe came over today. To apologize, they want to be friends. Even though I'm quite not ready. And it's a little sensitive talking to people linked to old subjects

 **Minou** : Yeah, I understand

 **Minou** : Adrien was at your house?

 **Marinette** : Relax, no need to get territorial

 **Minou** : Did you just claim yourself my territory~

 **Marinette** :…..

 **Marinette** :…no

 **Minou** : omg you totally diddd~~

 **Marinette** : No, I didn't

 **Minou** : mhm yeah

 **Marinette** : shush

 **Minou** : I'm not gonna let this go so easily

 **Marinette** : trust me you will

 **Minou** : Oh? Is that a threat?

 **Marinette** : yes, I threaten you with my affections

 **Minou** : What affection awaits me? (｀へ′)

 **Marinette** : A-are you using. Those types of E-motico- nevermind. It's a surprise. You're going to have to wait.

 **Minou** : I shall wait for my surprise (♥ω♥*)

 **Marinette** : You are such a big and goofy dork. It's adorable

…

Plagg was disgusted. His chosen was disgusting. Absolutely disgusting. He has to sit in this gross room for hours. And listen to Adrien giggle and look giddy as he ecstatically looked at his phone with joy for HOURS. He facepalmed. Dragging his paws down slowly as he looked at Adrien with a long groan, not like Adrien was paying attention.

"I would say you look like a dumb teenager in love but you are one!" Plagg hissed. His ears flattening against his head. But much to his dismay Adrien seemed to be on cloud nine. "Adriennn!" The kwami whined. But apparently, he was still deaf to his ears.

"Romance, Disgusting."

Adrien looked at Plagg. A sour look on his face. Plagg grinned as he finally got a reaction out of the teen.

"Aren't you married?!" Adrien retorted. Leaving Plagg silent as Adrien smiled with victory. The kwami scowled. "Tikki is different shut up." Adrien sat up and crossed his arms. "Tell me how you being married is any different-"

Plagg covered his ears. "LA, LA, LA, I'M CARRESSING MY SWEET CAMEMBERT." He shouted blazing away from Adrien to the opposite side of the room. Only for Adrien to follow. Causing Plagg to grimace with displeasure. "Aww Plagg, you are capable of sweet, mushy, feelings aren't you." Adrien spoke sweetly.

Plagg stared at the ground. Refusing to face Adrien. "I AM SUDDENLY DEAF."

Adrien cooed at the kwami. Mocking the little god. "I bet your eyes get all soft when you see Ladybug's kwami. And you just like to admire her entire existence." Plagg's teeth grit as Adrien spoke. And his eye twitched. "ANIMAL ABUSE!" He called. But he was unable to escape Adrien.

Adrien got on one knee. Grabbing the Ladybug Plushie as if he was proposing. "Tikki, I may be the god of destru-"

"PSYCHOLOGICAL HARASSMENT!"

Adrien crossed his arms. "Exactly."

\---

Marinette pushed open the door. Walking into the familiar massage shop. Scanning over the room. She wondered if he was here.

"Hello?"

"Master Fu?" She called. She walked further in and found the guardian with his kwami, Wayzz. Marinette carefully looked around and opened her purse. Tikki came out. Happily looking at Wayzz and flying towards him. Marinette sat down with Fu. Staying silent as she clutched her knees.

"You seem tense? Is there something you need to say?"

Marinette was uneasy and nervous. Having trouble to get the words out of her mouth. Her body trembled under the tension as she tried to calm herself. Breathing in, then breathing out. Her eyes got watery as she looked up. "Can you…do you think you can find a temporary holder for the ladybug miraculous?" She asked.

Fu's eyes dulled with seriousness. Making Marinette shrink. "I..I can't…I'm in no position to be Ladybug right now. I still want to be her, but, I'm not in a good state right now." She explained. Marinette looked at Master Fu. Her anxiety rising. Marinette's imagination was big, and it often was a weakness too.

"The Ladybug Miraculous is very powerful Marinette, it's not something to be passed around." Marinette's lips twitched unhappily. "I know, I understand that. But every time I even think about being on a roof. I feel sick. Like I'm going to throw up, and if there's an akuma attack I'm not going to be useful if I'm…." She swallowed. Stopping herself. Calm, think of something else, she didn't want to cry in front of Master Fu.

"You still have Chat Noir, right?" He asked. Marinette hugged her arms. She looked to the side. "The last time I was on a roof with Chat Noir I hurt him."

There was a tense silence between the two of them. Marinette shifted, obviously uncomfortable. Her cheeks reddened and pained from holding tears in. But she was trying not to think about it. Or about anything in general.

Master Fu sighed. "If you must. I will try and find a temporary holder until you're well enough to be Ladybug once again."

"Thank you, Fu." Marinette smiled tightly. It was fake. Marinette had beckoned Tikki to get into her purse. And she walked out of the shop. Tikki looked at her holder worriedly. "Marinette, are you okay?"

Marinette stayed quiet, walking away from the shop and down the sidewalk. "No." She admitted coolly.

Tikki faltered. She felt guilty she couldn't do anything. "Marinette, you don't have to get a tempor-"

"Yes, I do! What use is Ladybug if she's breaking down. She's completely vulnerable. And then what, the akuma snatches her earrings. And It's her fault because she's an emotional failure." Marinette yelled. It was muted, but you could hear the pain and anger in her voice.

Tikki's eyes widened. "Marinette, you need to calm down." Marinette glowered. Not listening to Tikki. "This. All of this." She swallowed hard. Her eyes were getting puffy. "Is my fault. Because I couldn't get my emotions under control. Now everyone hates Ladybug, I failed Paris." She balled her fists. Her breaths became shaky. "I'm supposed to be a hero, Tikki. The worlds feelings over mine. I hurt people, I hurt _innocent_ people. All because of a stupid grudge!"

Marinette stopped in her tracks. Tikki flew out of the bag and in front of Marinette's face. "Marinette, calm. Don't think about it. It's not your faul-"

"Stop trying to comfort me! No matter what you say. It is. It is my fault. I was a lovestruck idiot who listened to Adrien. I let them be manipulated. Where'd that get me? And worst of all. I killed Chat Noir." Marinette blinked tears. "Miraculous Ladybug didn't even heal him. It just left him with a wound." Her voice was broken. She stood there, tears falling down her cheeks. "It doesn't even matter. Because you'll be gone soon too."

Tikki frowned. Giving a light slap to Marinette's face and catching her attention. "Marinette. I'm not going anywhere." She said firmly. Before Marinette could say anything Tikki cut her off. "You are an amazing hero, you're an amazing Ladybug. And I'm sure every single holder I've had before would be honored to have you as their successor. None of this was your fault, you're human, you have flaws, and everyone around you should understand that." Tikki narrowed her eyes. Looking into Marinette's glossy eyes. "Your classmates take and take, you gave them everything they needed. And when it was their turn to give back. They refused. You've known them for so long. And you've done nothing but care. You're not going to always be perfect."

Marinette stuttered but nothing came out. But tears poured down. But it wasn't because of her akumatization memories.

Tikki looked at Marinette with sympathy. "Lila was a bad person. You were being harassed and tortured. You shouldn't have to go through that and take the blame."

Marinette cupped Tikki. "I'm so sorry Tikki."

Tikki touched her arm for comfort. "You need to go home."

\---

Marinette had a blanket surrounding her as she looked out from her balcony. Nuzzling into the warm blanket as she watched for all the roofs of Paris looking to see if she could see the silhouette of a certain hero. Her raven black hair fell freely onto her shoulders, some strands moving in the wind.

Marinette smirked.

3…2…1…

She turned around and squirted Chat Noir in his face.

Chat Noir jumped. Hissing at Marinette. He fell to the ground trying to block her water attacks. She devilishly grinned, releasing her blanket and kept spraying him with the water bottle in her hand. Bursting into laughter as she did. "Alright, Alright! Jeez, stop! I get it!" He yelled. Marinette had combusted into giggles. She put on hand on her hip. "That's what you get for being a bad kitty." She huffed. Looking smug as he sourly got up from the ground.

His pupils shrunk. He looked mad, and then he turned around walking to the edge of the balcony. His black leather ears pinning down against his blonde hair.

Marinette looked at him confused. She blinked. Then frowned. Putting the water bottle down she took a step towards him. "Chat, you aren't…seriously mad at me? Right?" She touched his arm but he moved it away. She looked at him surprised. Was he serious? It was just a joke. She walked closer. "Come on it's not that serio-AH!" She yelped. Blinking, she had suddenly been picking up bridal style.

Marinette crossed her arms and looked at the hero, unimpressed, He gave her a playful grin in return. "You call me Princess but I'm not actually one." She scoffed. Chat raised a brow. "Would you prefer your highness?" Marinette looked to the side. "I'm a simple commoner, Chat." She protested with narrowed eyes.

"Not to me."

Marinette's cheeks warmed. She cupped her cheeks bashfully. Chat Noir nuzzled her neck, causing her to giggle. Her eyes widened. "Oh! I, have a gift for you!" She smiled. Waiting for Chat to let her down. She opened the skylight and then rushed into her room.

Marinette almost died falling down the stairs. But oh well. She grabbed the batch of croissants she had saved. And rushed back upstairs. Placing them on her desk, she got a spare blanket and neatly laid it on the floor. Placing the two different plates in the center. She went onto the balcony and looked at Chat. Beckoning him down.

She rushed back to the blanket taking a seat. Chat must have smelled it because his attention instantly turned to the treats. Marinette grinned. "So, you told me you haven't had any of my family's croissants in days. And you wanted some." Marinette looked to the side, her cheeks very lightly changing pink. "Besides, I miss our croissant meetings."

Chat sat beside her and gave her a quick and grateful squeeze. Rubbing his cheek against hers. "Thank you, Marinette!" He gushed. He grabbed a chocolate drizzled croissant and practically inhaled the whole thing. Marinette quickly grabbed two before Chat ate them all.

…

They had talked for a little bit. Chat ate all the croissants. Marinette had at least got a few in. Chat had moved closer and leaned his head on her shoulder. His arms lazily wrapping around her. Marinette chuckled quietly, relaxing in his loose hold.

"You are very affectionate," Marinette commented. Chat made a little mew like sound in agreement, which made Marinette choke in laughter and awe. But nothing came out. "I have all this pent-up affection to give out but I had no one to give it to. But now I do." Chat nuzzled into her neck once again and Marinette giggled, but he had accidentally poked her side and she instinctively flinched back. "No need to get so up and personal princess." His voice was slick. She crossed her arms. "Don't get any ideas." She warned.

Marinette felt Chat's grin on her neck. Making her go stiff and her eyes narrowed. "Chat I swear to g-" Marinette moved back once again. Chat evilly pressed his fingers into her sides. She burst into giggles. Putting a hand over her mouth as she tried not to be loud. "Stooopp!"

She used her hand to push his face away, not like that was going to help. One arm wrapped around her waist while the other poked into her other side. "O-ow!" She said in between laughs. Making Chat Noir stop. She looked up. "Sheathe your claws, kitty." She winked. Causing him to go stiff. Marinette grinned. Leaning against his chest and making herself comfortable. Chat then fully wrapped his arms around her waist. Leaning onto her more, but not crushing her.

Marinette smiled. "This is the last time you get waist hug privileges." She whispered causally. She could hear Chat's low growls. "Don't get mad at me, this is your fault." Chat pursed his lips. His leather ears flattening. "That's not fair."

Marinette huffed. "How is it not fair?" she waited for an answer. Chat smiled. "Because you're laugh is cute. And I wanted to hear it."

Marinette blushed. Looking to the side flustered. "Shush." She quieted him. Her hands whisked their way under his hands. He happily entwined the spaces in between with his own. Marinette hummed. Relaxing in his hold.

\---

Chat was crouched on the railing. Marinette looked a little troubled like she was contemplating something.

"Hey, Mari." Marinette looked up at him. She looked nervous, rubbing her other arm. "I have to get going, I'll see you tomorrow."

Before he was about to leap off. Marinette grabbed his wrist. Making him jump with familiarity.

 _It was like the night before she got Akumatized_.

Her grip was tight. And she easily grabbed his attention, she stared him straight in his eyes. She looked at the ground then back at him. His eyes narrowed. She gulped, her cheeks dusting a pale pink. "Chat, I…" Her eyes narrowed, she looked at his wrist.

Chat's face burned up. He was honestly so used to it he didn't notice it was there. It was her ribbon that he found as Adrien.

"I didn't know I kept this on, seriously, it just app-"

"You've been had this?" She asked.

_Shit._

"umm…yes?..."

"How long have you kept this?"

Chat stayed silent. But she was intently staring at the pale and ripped ribbon tied around his wrist. He sighed, the ears on his head pinned down nervously. "Since the day you were akumatized." His voice was meek and sheepish. He was nervous about what she was going to do. Maybe she thought it was creepy or something, and then she would never talk to him again, or-

"You keep this on you as a civilian?" Her voice got a little quieter. Chat bit the inside of his cheek. "Yes…" He shrunk shamefully. What he didn't expect was Marinette to look up at him. With such a look, such a compassionate and tenderhearted look in her bluebell eyes. His acid green eyes stared into hers. And he felt enraptured in them, entranced by them. To ignore everything and just fall forward.

Marinette walked close, very close, towards him. They stayed silent as they stared into each other's eyes. It felt like they were in a daze, that all-time had stopped around them. It was them, only them. Their heartbeats in sync.

She could've sworn he only looked at Ladybug like that.

Her hands came up. Tracing his jaw, his pupils had dilated. At this point, her heart had put her on autopilot. She slightly pulled him forward. As she leaned forward herself.

He stopped her, inches away from her lips, they could feel each other's breath. He looked at Marinette worriedly, cupping her cheeks. "Are you sure?...This isn't because you're emotionally vulnerable.." He asked. Marinette nodded. "I'm sure." She gave him a small smile. Before pulling him forward and pressing their lips together.

Their eyes closed, lips rolling against the others. Her lips were warm and soft. And were amazingly graceful against his. Chat gently pulled her forward by her waist. Her hand left his face and went to his neck. Slipping into his golden strands of hair, he melted. He swore he could feel his heart fluttering out of his chest.

Her hand moved its way to his chest. Lightly pushing to keep him from falling forward. They pressed their lips together rhythmically before pulling away.

They stared. Their cheeks radiating a deep scarlet. Their eyes filled with emotion. So many emotions washing through their body. Both in a dazed moment of intimacy.


	15. Stomach Butterflies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea why I made Marinette so sassy this chapter.

Adrien’s morning was going pretty normally. He had a pretty long photoshoot today, so he could pretty much throw something casual on. He was going to be changing often anyway, so he had on a dress shirt and some pants with a belt. He walked to his mirror. Making sure his clothes were on neatly and everything looked fine. He smiled.

Today was going to be long. But it was fine. Cause he couldn’t…wait……to see….

His eyes grew wide as he remembered last night.

“OHMYGOD.”

Marinette was in a frenzy. Her hair was messy, she was pacing in circles around her room. Her face was a bright red from multiple things. And she’s been repeating things over and over.

Tikki was not amused. She’s been like this for about three hours.

The kwami ate her cookie looking at the time. Her big blue eyes widened.

“Marinette.”

“I _kissed_ Chat Noir Tikki! What do I do?!”

“Not freak out about it and listen to me.”

“What if he hates me?!”

“Definitely not, he enjoyed that kiss.”

Marinette looked at Tikki her face going beet red.

Tikki sighs with relief. “Now that I’ve got your-“

Marinette cupped her cheeks. "Oh my god, he liked it." She said dreamily. Tikki groaned. She normally wasn’t such a downer and sarcastic, that was Plagg’s job. But she’s been going on about this for three hours. And is now enjoying what happened.

Tikki tried to speak. But was repeatedly interrupted by Marinette’s giddy rambling.

“Marinette you’re late!”

Marinette paused. And then squeaked. She practically flung herself into the closet. Tikki pursed her lips. Marinette had a quick shower and threw on a cute outfit.

She had a cream sweater with puff sleeves. A red skirt, some black thigh high socks, and a red skirt. With black flats. Her hair was still down. With the addition of rose red lipstick.

Tikki flew into Marinette’s bag as she put it down and rushed downstairs. Waving goodbye at her parents before bursting out the door. Bridgette was down the street on her phone. She was wearing a cute crop top panda hoodie that went over a white shirt with black stripes. And ripped jeans.

“Bridgette!” Marinette yelled. Bolting over, but then Marinette felt Gravity pulling her down. She yelled but Bridgette caught her. Quickly putting her back up straight. Marinette looked stiff. Bridgette cooed. “Awww, you’re happy to see me?” Marinette blinked. “Gah! I’m sorry, crazy morning and stuff.” She twirled a piece of hair around her finger. Bridgette looked at the girl with Sympathy. “Oh really?”

Marinette whimpered and nodded. Bridgette held the girls head by her cheeks and squished them affectionately. “What happened?”

Marinette’s cheeks suddenly went warm. A bright pink spreading across her face. Her stomach doing summersaults as her heart felt fuzzy. _She kissed Chat Noir_ , but not only that. _He kissed back_. It made her heart race, makes her giddy, worried, scared, happy. So many emotions running around at the same time.

“I-it’s h-hard to expl-l-lain.” She stuttered. Bridgette nodded. Hooking arms with Marinette. “Doesn’t matter. Today we’re going to have an amazing day out.”

…

Marinette scooted next to Bridgette. Showing her pictures of the dress she made. Bridgette was in awe. "Holy crap your creations are near professional! How has no one seen this?!" She gaped. Marinette giggled. "Well, they're not that good…" She said meekly. Bridgette gasped, offended. "You're so modest. If this isn't good. Then Audrey Bourgeois creations are garbage." She exclaimed.

“I’m not much of a designer, but I love customizing things and doing crafts. But this, this is just plain out talent.” She gushed. Marinette blushed lightly, appreciating the compliments. “But all your crafts are super cute! At least it’s not like five-minute crafts or something.”

 Bridgette burst out laughing. “Yes, alright kids today we’ll be teaching you some life hacks.” She said sarcastically. Marinette cackled. “I guarantee if you make a channel you’d blow up within weeks.” She assured her. Bridgette gave Marinette a soft gaze. “Really?” Marinette nodded with a determined look. “Yes! People would love your decorations. Especially little kids. Or even adults.”

Bridgette mirrored Marinette. “You could help me.” Then the girl tapped her chin. “I’m going to guess you’re subscribed to Rossana Pansino." Marinette opened her mouth. But then closed it. She opened her mouth again but snapped her mouth shut. Looking down in defeat. Bridgette wheezed.

Marinette pouted. Taking a spoonful of her ice cream and shoving it in her mouth. “Jacksepticeye and Gamegrumps.” She talked with a mouthful of strawberry and vanilla.

Bridgette’s lips went into a line. Marinette chuckled putting a napkin to her mouth trying not to spout ice cream.

“Annapantsu, Gloomgames.”

“Okay but Annapantsu is gold though.”

“True.”

Marinette and Bridgette made it a challenge to guess things about each other. And soon the subject switched around a few times.

"My classmate, Rosemary. You'd love her. She's super, super sweet. She's a cosplayer and her handwork is good. But I think you could give her really good notes and criticism. And my other classmates! Claude and All-“

Marinette shifted uncomfortably looking at the ground. Bridgette stopped. “Oh I’m sorry, kind of got distracted there.”

Marinette shook her hands alarmed. “No! It’s fine, I don’t need any pity. I’m Fi-“

Bridgette shoved some of her banana split into Marinette’s mouth tastily shushing her.

“Shhh, only good vibes today.”

Marinette shrugged. Swallowing the treat before handing Bridgette her spoon. But before they could talk, they were interrupted.

 He had a cocky look on his face. Wavy brown hair with a crew cut. A hoodie. His shirt had some design on it. And some ripped baggy jeans. He looked around Marinette’s age, maybe one or two years older. “Hello, Ladies.” He said smoothly.

Marinette’s face scrunched up and moved her seat further away.

Bridgette looked at Marinette. And then to the boy. “Hi.” Marinette could tell Bridgette looked displeased as well.

The ravenette looked at the other table. It was another group of guys cackling to themselves as they watched. Making Marinette narrow her eyes with suspicion. The boy in front of them “What are you two, fine, beautiful, women doing out on this wonderful day?” He asked.

Marinette scoffed under her breath. “We _were_ enjoying our ice cream and talking.” She said subtly. Bridgette looked at her. “Mhm.” She agreed.

He only grinned.

Marinette began to scoot her chair back, getting ready to leave. “I think we should go-”

"Leaving so soon? Let me say." He looked over to Marinette. "I think you and I could go out sometime and have lots of fun."

Marinette cringed. Bridgette looked angry and was about ready to stand up. But Marinette looked at her and she settled down. “No, I’m good.” She quickly replied. Her uneasiness was growing. She was desperate to get away at this point.

“No need for an easy girl like you to play hard to ge-“

Marinette's eyes furrowed. "Excuse me?!" She yelled. Bridgette gaped. "I and My friend will be leaving. Thank you very much." She hissed. Beckoning Bridgette and stomping in the opposite direction. But then he blocked her way. She put her fists on her hips, her eyes twitching.

Bridgette looked at him with crossed arms. “You know, calling a girl easy is the very opposite of appealing. And you don’t even know her.”

It seemed her words went into one ear and out the other. "C' mon babe, just give me a cha-“

“First of all, I am not your babe. And by the amount of respect you're giving me and my friend. I don't even want to be near you, you're acting like a serious douchebag.” 

The boy glowered. Rolling his eyes at Marinette. “No need to act like a bitch, but whatever, you're missing out little lady.”

Marinette fumed at the nickname. She eyed him as he walked away. “The only thing I would miss is dodging that bullet." She scowled. And began walking away.

Bridgette began walking backward. "OOOOHHHHHH." She cheered blowing a raspberry at him. The guys back at the table seemed to be laughing at the rejection. And then Bridgette turned around, catching up to Marinette.

“Gross.” Marinette grumbled.

“You didn’t have to end that man’s whole career.” Bridgette laughed.

“I would’ve strangled him.”

Bridgette snorted. “He had a family.”

Marinette raised a brow. “I feel bad for them.”

Bridgette choked on air. “I fear for the next creepy guy who bothers you.”

Marinette cackled.

But then someone leaped in front of them. Startling the two girls.

But appeared before them. Was some guy. He had a black baseball cap on that was backward. Black facepaint that resembled a mask. A gold chain around his neck, a shoulder-less pale dark purple hoodie. The rest was a pale purple suit. From his elbows to his wrists was eggplant-colored, his hands a pastel purple. He had a utility belt with little oval glasses attached all around that were filled with a neon magenta liquid, and another gold chain that seemed to be attached to a bright magenta gem. On his thighs was an eggplant-colored stripe. And below it, his legs were color eggplant purple to his heels. The rest of his feet were pastel purple.

“I am Chick Magnet! And you will fall for me!”

He was reaching for one of the oval vials.

Marinette scoffed. “You couldn’t have at least had a good villain name?!”

He paused and looked at Marinette. He shrugged and threw one of the vials at them. But Marinette jumped on Bridgette the moment the glass went towards them. First, it sunk into the ground. Then rose into a pink smoke.

He cackled. “If it touches you or you breathe it in. You’re mine for the taking!”

Marinette looked at him with disgust. “Oh hell no.” She stood up, quickly bringing Bridgette to her feet and running. He laughed sinisterly as the sound of breaking glass followed behind them.

…

Marinette crept into an alleyway. Her expression sour. Not only did she have some asshole coming after her. He had a whole army of girls he splashed searching for her. And then she and Bridgette got split up.

She hoped Bridgette didn’t get hit. It made her sick if she was all over _that_ guy, just, ew.

Tikki looked up at Marinette.

Marinette looked at Tikki with a sigh. “Tikki, Spots…..spots… _s-spots._ ”

“You don’t have to.”

Marinette buried her hands in her face. It really, really, sucked. She hated this. She wanted Ladybug to come back. But she couldn’t stand being on a roof. Just…Just not yet at least..not yet. Ladybug just wasn’t ready yet. But when she did, she’d come back strong.

“They’ll be fine. I made sure to tell Trixx what to do if we weren’t active.”

Marinette looked at Tikki and nodded sadly. She looked both ways. Before dashing out and running down the sidewalk.

But she was stopped when someone grabbed her arm.

She scowled, quickly turning around and punching her attacker with all her might.

"Ow! Jesus, you hit hard! Remind me to never make you angry."

Marinette scoffed. “You already made me!-“

She slapped her hands over her mouth.

“Oh my god Chat I’m so sorry!”

She kneeled to look at him. He rubbed his cheek with a shrug. “Ehhh, it’s fine. I’ve had worse things happen to me.”

Marinette touched his cheek gently, he flinched at the contact with alarm. “It’s a little red. I thought you were someone else.”

Chat just nodded. Marinette then pulled her hand away. Their eyes accidentally locking onto each other. She looked away shyly, her cheeks turning into a pale rosy color. Chat felt the heat creeping up to his face as he rubbed the back of his neck. "so-" He was cut off by Marinette dragging him up and into the alleyway she came from. Pushing him onto the wall as she made her way next to him. She swallowed hard and squeezed her eyes shut.

“Who-“

She put her hand over his mouth. She peered over and then continued to hide.

“Little Laaady! Where are you?”

Chat’s eyes narrowed.

Marinette removed her hand from his mouth.

“Who was that?”

Marinette looked unsure. But sighed, licking her lips, she began to talk. “So, um…He hit on me and-“

“He what?!”

Marinette grimaced and Chat’s ears went down. Sure enough, the Akuma landed in the alley looking angry.

“What are you doing in an alley alone with Chat Noir!”

Marinette put her hands on her hips. “None of your business!”

“Something she wouldn’t with you.”

Marinette looked at Chat Noir who gave her a cheeky grin. She crossed her arms. “Y-you, are t-terrible.” She said. Becoming a blushing mess. What caught their attention was the glow of the gem and all his oval vials were restored.

“She’s mine!” He yelled. But before he threw a vial a butterfly symbol appeared over his face. “Ah yes…but before I claim her. I should get rid of the person standing in my way.” He said sinisterly. Marinette scoffed. “I am not an object to be claimed!”

The gem glowed once again. But the contents of the vial turned into a deep purple, almost black. Chat Noir grabbed Marinette by her waist. Spinning his baton with his other hand. “It seems like we’ll be stuck together for now, _princess_.”

“Princess?!”

Marinette was not amused. “I’m starting to think you’re purposely pissing him off.”

When the akuma angrily threw a bottle. It was deflected. But the liquid inside melted whatever it got on. Marinette’s widened. It was some sort of acid. “Umm. That’s not good.”

Marinette dug into her purse. Grabbing a box, she chucked it at the akuma’s head. She spun out of Chat Noir’s grasp and began running. Telling the hero to follow her. He caught up to her rather quickly. “How’d this happen?”

“I was hanging out with my friend-“

Chat gasped. “You made a friend?!”

Marinette chuckled. “You make it sound like I’m lonely, he hit on both of us and said something rather inappropriate to me. He has a rather big ego so he didn't take rejection well.” Chat Noir looked at her. “What did he say?” Marinette stayed quiet, she looked upset.

Chat narrowed his eyes. “What did he say?”

Marinette stopped, and so did he. “He called me easy!” She threw her arms up. And then crossed them looking to the side. “Do I look easy? Is that how I come off?” She asked. Marinette pouted as she waited for Chat Noir’s answer. His ears then perked with alarm. “No! You-“

Marinette tackled Chat Noir. Putting her hands on her chest as she pushed herself up, she looked over her shoulder. Chat’s tail seemed to be partially melted, and Chick Magnet seemed to be angry. He’d thrown three bottles instead of one.

Marinette got off of Chat. Brushing down her clothes. She whipped around to look at Chick Magnet.

“Oh! There you are!”

Marinette turned around to see a girl with auburn hair. She was in a pink tunic and black leggings. With some black and white sneakers. Her arms outstretched happily. She has magenta gem earrings. “There you are! C.M will be delighted to have you as his girlfriend!”

Marinette cringed. Chat Noir hissed at the girl.

Marinette faced Chick Magnet. Pursing her lips.

And then a flute came crashing onto his head. She then made an Illusion to keep him and the girl at bay.

Marinette looked as Rena Rouge crossed her arms at Chat. “Where have you been?” She walked over to Chat Noir. Seeing as she didn’t notice Marinette. “What is up with the crazy chicks running around and asking me to join the OTP Army and throwing potions?”

Chat turned around. “I was saving Marinette.” He answered. Rena looked at him. “Mari?” She said with widened eyes. Turning around to see the irritated girl.

Marinette looked at the ground.

Rena’s jaw went slack. “Wait…Marinette?! Chat?! You guys are..are..just fine?!”

Marinette shifted. Rena pursed her lips. “How are you two so calm?! I was freaking out. I mean…Chat. He..he!” She put her hands on her hips. “You haven’t seen him in forever.” Marinette stayed quiet. “It doesn't matter. He's after me and my friend Bridgette. We need to find her first” She instructed.

Rena looked hurt. “So you’ve made new friends huh?....” Marinette mumbled. Looking at Rena with cold eyes. “What’s it to you?” Rena looked at Marinette with widened eyes. But Marinette was unfazed.

Chat walked over to them. Putting his hands-on Marinette’s shoulders, startling her. He eased the tension. “We need to make a plan to stop him.” Marinette looked up at him. “Yes, before you cataclysm him.”

“Correct.”

Rena Rouge nodded. “Any ideas?”

Marinette looked at the heroes. “I want to help.”

Rena looked at them. “We don’t need to get a civilian involved.”

“I was asking Chat Noir.”

Chat looked at the two. He rubbed the back of his neck. “Umm. Show us what you got?”

Rena looked to the side sourly.

“I want Bridgette safe, so Rena can take her home. I'll have one of the girls take me to C.M, and I'll distract him, I could get him to a secluded area. Chat Noir, his gem glows every time he needs to regain or change his vials. So, cataclysm that and he will be powerless. And then get his hat, that's where the akuma is.” Marinette stepped away from Chat. She was very expressive as she talked.

Chat leaned closer to Marinette with a smile. “Great thinking.”

Marinette giggled. Pushing his face away. “Yeaah, I’m a genius.”

Rena narrowed her eyes at Chat Noir. She looked at Marinette. "So am I supposed to sit back orrr.”

Marinette tapped her chin. “If anything goes wrong then we’ll need your illusions. The most useful one would be of me. Maybe getting struck by a potion would be good.” Rena nodded with a smile. Waving, and then jumping onto a roof and running.

“I’ll be trying to find him or one of the girls. So you can follow behind.”

Chat nodded. Grabbing his baton as he prepared to jump off. Marinette grabbed his hand. His head whipped around. Her thumb brushed across his glove. “We need to talk.”

Chat swallowed and nodded. His baton extending as he leaped away.

…

Marinette had finally found the guy after she doesn't know how long. "Oh, Loverboy!" She yelled sarcastically.

The akuma seemed to walk over to her. A smug grin on his face. His hand running through his hair. And he seemed to be in an overconfident pose. He winked at her.

Marinette wanted to die.

She forced a smile onto her face. She wanted this to be over. She wanted to kick him in his kneecaps. She was so uncomfortable at this very moment. He took her hands. And looked into her eyes. “I just wanted you to know. I’ve dated plenty of girls. But none of them were like you. You..You are special, different.”

Marinette’s eye twitched. _Yeah, I wonder how many time’s you’ve said that sentence_.

“And me. I’m not like other guys. I promise I won’t leave you at the drop of a hat once I get what I want. That’s not the type of person I am.”

The corners of Marinette’s mouth twitched with agony. “Very specific.”

“What?”

“Mon Cheri! No one has ever told me such words! Please, tell me more!” She leaned forward just a little bit. But she could hear the little devil on her shoulder chanting to sock him.

A blur caught her eye. Chat Noir was scaling down a building. His cat ears flat on his head. And his pupils had shrunk. Marinette made eye contact with him. Her bluebells pleading to get this over with. Chick Magnet seemed to notice. “What are you looking at?”

Marinette was so quick to get his attention back on her she nearly slapped his face. "Oh, nothing. You know, I really like birds! That's why my attention had caught on one." She laughed nervously. She then snatched her hands back. Crossing her arms and turning away.

“Well, as your _g..irl…frie..nd_ …What shall we do now?” Marinette said stubbornly. She really turned away so she could finally falter and groan at this whole situation. He put his hand on her shoulder. “How about-“

“MARI NOOOOOOOO!”

“Bridgette wait!”

Bridgette tackled the akuma. Grabbing him by his hoodie and shaking him forward and backward over and over again. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU DIRTY BASTARD!" Bridgette cried. Marinette looked at Chat Noir, surprised as he was. Marinette shrugged. And Chat walked over. "Cataclysm?"

He put his hand to the gem and it turned into rubble. But the poor guy was too busy getting shook by Bridgette to say anything.

Marinette kicked him evilly. And then walked over to get his cap. Tearing it, and the butterfly flew out.

Bridgette was still cursing him out until Rena Rouge pulled her off of him.

Chat looked at the akuma worriedly. “How are we-“

Rena Rouge looked at it. "Phantasm!" She yelled. Playing a tune on her flute, bright orange energy formed at the end. As she threw it at the butterfly. It became trapped in a clear orange ball and it flapped around helplessly inside. Rena caught it and looked at the others.

Chat Noir blinked. "Well, that's new."

Rena Rouge looked at the akuma inside. “The black stuff is slowly disintegrating. So, it’ll be purified soon. The akuma magic will wear off in the next twenty-four hours.” Rena threw the ball up just a little bit and it disappeared.

Marinette was confused. “Where’d it go?”

Rena Rouge shrugged. “I don’t know. Another dimension?”

“Ahem.”

They all looked. The boy looked unimpressed. But he smiled at Marinette.

“Sorry. Wasn’t exactly myself.”

Marinette fake smiled. “It’s alright I couldn’t tell the difference.”

He narrowed his eyes. “Well, I mean. So how about that da-“

Chat Noir coughed. Interrupting him. “Listen. If a girl is not interested, she’s not interested. So it’s best to just leave her alone. I’m not trying to be me-“

He scoffed. “Like you’re one to talk. You just want the girls to yourself, it's easy, isn't it? Being the hero of Paris and all.”

Chat paused. He frowned. Marinette put her hands on her hips. “And with that attitude. It’s time for you to hit the road.” The boy rolled his eyes. Putting his hands into his pockets and walking away as he grumbled.

Rena crossed her arms. “Geeze what a jerk.”

“No kidding.”

Bridgette bumped Marinette. Looking at her as she tried to cheer the girl up. “Hey, after all this excitement I’m going to head home. We can finish up tomorrow, kay?” She said. Marinette nodded. Bridgette hugged Marinette, giving her a strong squeeze. Marinette laughed, hugging the girl back.

Marinette turned around to look at Chat. Who smiled sheepishly. She pulled him by his collar and whispered in his ear. And then backed away. Rena’s eyes narrowed as she looked at the two. Marinette turned to Rena.

"Thank you, Rena Rouge, And Chat Noir. This akuma was a pain in the ass but I still want to thank you."

Rena smiled softly. “No problem.”

Chat stepped towards Marinette. “This attack would have been clawful if it wasn't for your wonde-fur-l plan. Ma Pr-amie.” He stuttered at the end. Marinette giggled. "Oh, it really was nothing. But I must be going now, I'll see you...on TV?" She shrugged. Waving at the two heroes before walking away.

Rena smiled at Chat. Holding her fist up.

Chat blinked. It felt like forever since he’s done this.

“Pound it.”

Chat saluted Rena. And with the beep of his miraculous. He was off.

…

Marinette threw on something comfortable. After the akuma attack, she felt weird. So, she took a shower. She had on a ruby red sweater. That hung off one of her shoulders. A little bit of her bra strap showing. And some black leggings. Her hair was still down, but she planned to put them back into her normal pigtails soon.

She put on some black flats. And climbed up to her balcony. Which had curtains on it now. She had honestly found no use in the balcony curtains, until now. When a cat-themed hero comes to visit you in the daylight and you don't want to start controversy. Then they're pretty useful.

She had to move a few things around. But otherwise, it worked out. When she heard the familiar landing. She went stiff. Marinette spun on her heel to face him. Her hands clutching her arms so hard that she was cutting off her own circulation. She took a few steps forward.

Chat Noir observed the balcony. But his eyes went back to her.

“Pri-mhf.” He looked down at her finger.

“Shush, otherwise I am going to turn into a mess.”

While her words were stern. She herself looked meek and shy. Her cheeks turning beet red as she blushed profusely. She inhaled, then exhaled. “So I um, may have skipped this part last night...But um, I've had feelings for you for a long time.” She looked up at him. Her bluebells glistening as she looked into his enlarged acid greens.

“It started a long time ago. five weeks during the times you visited me. I dismissed the stomach butterflies because I had Adrien. But my feelings really started blooming when I became Punisher. And I only fell deeper in love with you when you came back to me.” She gave him a bashful smile. Her cheeks growing in color.”  
Marinette paused for a few moments. Studying his face.

“I love you.”

Marinette swore all the oxygen in her body went out all at once when she said that. She let out a shaky inhale and exhale. Her hand coming down. He looked speechless. Marinette stood there awkwardly. Her eyes on the ground.

She felt Chat Noir’s hands lift her face to look at him. His smile was tender. He leaned forward capturing her lips in a kiss. Almost naturally, Marinette kissed back. Melting into the action as she smiled against his lips.

Her hands traced his cheek before pulling him forward. He leaned in, putting a hand to her waist and pushing her closer against him. Marinette wrapped one arm around his neck, the other one trailing from his neck to his head, her fingers digging into his golden locks. Earning her a deeper and loving purr. Marinette let out a little noise when he gave a little nip to the bottom of her lip.

Marinette pulled away. Taking a few seconds to breathe. But Chat greedily pulled her back in. A giggle rumbling in her throat. The kiss continued before Chat pulled away. He hummed with happiness. “How are you so good at kissing.” He purred.

“Maybe cause I’ve done it before.”

Marinette could tell she startled him. Because his amorous demeanor dropped and he faltered with surprise. Marinette burst. Laughing hard and clasping her hands over her mouth. Her eyes closing as tears balled into the corners of her eyes. Chat Noir gave her a flat and disappointed look.

Marinette opened one eye. The hero looked frustrated. He pouted. “Why you gotta ruin the mood though?” He huffed. Marinette continued laughing. “Well, you asked and I answered.” She cackled.

“With whom?”

Marinette flicked his bell. “Time will tell when you learn that.”

Chat whined. Going back to kiss her again but then he jumped away. Marinette quirked a brow at him. “What?” Chat grumbled. “I forgot I had to get back to my…..job.”

Marinette’s cheeks puffed out. “You got upset just to leave.”

“Ugh, I know right.” He nuzzled Marinette, before pulling away. But he felt drained from leaving the warmth of her body next to his. He hopped onto the railing. “I’ll be back.” He winked.

Marinette kissed his cheek. And then waved him goodbye.

\---

Adrien snuck back into the dressing room. Maneuvering around. Maybe if he was quiet enough and came up with a good excuse, he’d-

“Adrien.”

Adrien yelled. Jumping back three inches as he looked at Nathalie, Nathalie only stared back with stoic dull eyes.

“Adrien, the akuma attack ended eighteen minutes ago. You’re late.” She spoke. Adrien opened his mouth but was cut off before he could say anything. “Your photographer has been waiting for such a long time. And most of the staff are ready to sign off.” She sighed.

Nathalie raised a brow. “Is…is that lipstick?”

Adrien’s eyes bulged out of his head. He pointed at Nathalie furiously. “No! _You’re_ late!” He said angrily. His eyes narrowed and Nathalie looked alarmed.

Nathalie gaped. “Adrien. What are you talking about-“

Adrien rushed past Nathalie. “Gotta get to the photoshoot! Byee!”

Nathalie stared after the teen. She rubbed her temples. Teens are such a mess.

\---

Alya made a post on the Ladyblog. All her comments and inbox were spammed with the survival of Chat Noir.

She made a large post about it. Chat Noir was alive, but Ladybug was still nowhere to be found. In Alya’s own opinion. It seemed Ladybug was getting a bit more cowardly. But it could just be her being mad that Ladybug didn’t stop Punisher. That she just let thousands of people suffer.

She flopped onto her bed tiredly. Hugging her pillow.

Not only was Marinette ignoring her. She made _new friends_. She didn’t even talk about her old ones. Was she…was she really that mad at them?

Speaking of Marinette. Instead of talking to them, it looked like she’s been talking to Chat Noir. They were so _comfortable_ around each other. It was like they'd been hanging out since forever. But it wasn't like Chat Noir's slight flirting went past her. He got along well with her, everyone likes Marinette. But he likes her a little _too much_.

She didn’t want to jump to conclusions just yet.

Other than that. It made her a little hurt and sick. Maybe they deserved it. They did jump the boat and leave her after all. Even she herself cut Marinette off.

Maybe that’s why Marinette is mad.

But she’ll cool down eventually. They’ll apologize. She’ll forgive them. They’ll be happy again. Best friends again.

She’s her best friend. She _had_ to forgive them.

It was a mistake. They changed, they wanted to apologize. So she had to forgive them.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it E X T R A fluffy. So I hope you enjoyed


	16. Too Many Blondes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If somethings seemed rushed in this chapter I'm sorry :( I really wanted to get this chapter out and fast. So that's why

 

Lila wanted to rip the smiling face off of that girl.

Everywhere she looked.

Marinette.

Everything she heard

_Marinette_

Even the heroes of Paris.

_MARINETTE_

There was a point in time when she was able to tear the sweet look off her face. When she had chewed her down to her weakest point. When she was  _controllable_. And now, she was living her best life. While Lila was in her room tearing her hair out, Marinette ruined her life.

She. Ruined. Everything.

Lila's had miscalculated, underestimated the class. And she  _hated_  it.

When they found out she lied, it wasn't a problem. One class wasn't a big deal especially with how gullible they are. But she wasn't expecting, for Alya. To do something so big. She posted on her world-famous blog. A warning about a girl.

the girl was her.

It was a long post about what Alya had done. And what she had done. And to finish it off.

Punisher's video.

Cold. Solid.  _Evidence_.

It wouldn't have mattered if she told her other friends. It wouldn't have mattered if her blog was small and simple.

But a world-famous blog post would spread like wildfire.

No matter how many schools she went to.  _No one_  would believe her now, not even her own mother. She had been stripped of her rank, her authority, her  _power_. The one skill she had was being slick with her tongue. the skill that got her anything. And now it was useless.

Not only was her throne destroyed, so was her crown, her riches, her defenses, her castle, her  _kingdom_.

It wasn't supposed to be like this, how could lowly tools like them destroy someone like  _her_. It wasn't right.

It's all because of Marinette, Marinette Dupain Cheng.

She hated her. She hated that girl so much. Even more than Ladybug. To her raven black hair to the putrid smile. She wanted her to  _burn_. She wanted her to get the same treatment she has. For her reality to fall apart in shambles. To watch her world, burn to ashes. For  _HER_  throne to come crashing down. To have everything stolen from her.

Over and over again....

Let's see how you like it....Marinette Dupain Cheng

* * *

 

Marinette happily sewed. She was wearing a white V-neck flare tunic with long sleeves, a necklace with small Ladybug and Chat Noir charms attached, and cherry blossom pink pants. Her hands steadily moving the cloth up as the machine went up and down.  She smiled. There was a stomping coming closer and closer and then a loud sound of slamming burst through the room.

There was Bridgette.

Marinette was unfazed.

“MARINETTE!”

The ravenette had been used to it at this point. “Yes?”

Bridgette outstretched her arms and walked over to Marinette wrapping her arms her. “I love youuuu” She said with a childish voice. Marinette giggled softly. Bridgette grinned. “You’re so talented.”

“And you’re too sweet.”

Bridgette gave her a mischievous laugh. “My plan to give you cavities is working.” Marinette rolled her eyes. “Good thing I brush twice a day.”

Bridgette pulled away. “Nooooo!” She said dramatically, grabbing one of Marinette's sketchbooks and flopping onto the chaise. And started flipping through it. Marinette continued working on the clothing.

Bridgette furrowed her brows. “You have a lot of Chat Noir sketches.”

Marinette smiled warmly. “It was really cool to work with him.”

Bridgette scoffed, sitting up. “pfft, you've been carrying them these past 4 days and you aren't even a hero!”

Marinette laughed nervously.

“I’ve only helped twice.” She blushed. Which was a lie. Chat had given her an earpiece for  _completely professional reasons_  and that was to help him during a battle and that was  _the only reason_. Nothing else. At all. Although Rena didn’t want a civilian getting involved. Chat had told her it was like having another partner.

There was some point where they wanted to create a name for her to keep her  _“identity”_  safe. Even though Chat was the only one who knew it. They decided on Cyber Seer.

While it wasn’t all the time. Marinette liked it. It was like being Ladybug, and she didn’t feel completely useless.

Maybe Ladybug is finally going to come out

Bridgette smiled. “I already know Chat Noir comes here to get help.”

Marinette went stiff, her hands still moving along.

“You've seen Chat Noir come here?!” She panicked. Marinette frowned. Bridgette looked confused. “ummm…no, I was joking?” Marinette’s face turned bright pinks and she just tensely stared at the piece she was working on.

Bridgette raised a brow. “….Has he been he-“

“NO!”

There was silence. And Marinette already knew that she just gave away a whole lot. Bridgette looked at her flatly. “Never commit a crime Marinette.”

Marinette’s nervous frown only deepened.

Bridgette. “Soooo, He’s definitely been here, you have tons of sketches of him, and your last interaction with each other from the first akuma in months was way too close for strangers.” Marinette’s face deepened into a darker pink. “You were there?!”

Bridgette tapped her chin. “So why would I need to be gone?”

Marinette was shrinking. Good thing Bridgette couldn’t see her face.

“Umm…so me and Chat  _may_  be familiar with each other but-“

Bridgette gasped. Standing up from the chaise. “Marinette Dupain Cheng! Don’t tell me you-“

Marinette turned off the sewing Machine putting her face in her hands as her face turned beet red. “Oh god Bridgette no!” She squeaked shyly. Bridgette crossed her arms. “I was about to be really pissed if you did and didn’t tell me.”

Marinette spun in her chair looking at Bridgette. “Didn’t tell you?! Why would I tell you!?”

Bridgette gasped. Her face offended. “Why wouldn’t you tell me?! I’m your best friend!” Marinette balled her fists embarrassed and flustered. “Y-yes but! T-that’s v-very sensitive!”

Bridgette scoffed. “I would tell you!” She then paused. “So, you did!”

Marinette squawked. “N-No! No, I-we-Ugh!” Marinette stood and ran into the bathroom. Locking the door.  

“Marinette I can’t believe you!”

“BRIDGETTE BECAUSE OF YOU I AM NEVER GOING TO BE ABLE TO LOOK AT CHAT NOIR THE SAME WAY EVER AGAIN.”

“WHY?!”

“B-B-BECAUSE I DIDN’T DO THAT BRIDGETTE!”

“THEN WHAT?!”

“What’s with the yelling!” Sabine yelled.

“NOTHING”

Marinette washed her face in the sink. Rubbing her face.

 _Stop blushing. Stop blushing._   _Stop blushing._   _Stop blushing._

Marinette opened the door. Bridgette had her hands on her hips. A brow raised as she tapped her foot on the ground. “He liked…checked up on me a few times because he’s a hero and stuff but that’s it…”

Bridgette’s face was unfazed. “I’m still not convinced you haven’t smooched each other  _at least_  once.”  Marinette frowned sourly. Trying not to get embarrassed and riled up. “G-give me a reason to why I would kiss him! And Why he would kiss me back!”

Bridgette smirked. "Well, this is easy, number one. Other than Adrien Agreste half the Paris population of teen girls dream about Chat Noir carrying them away into the sunset." Marinette crossed her arms and leaned onto the doorframe. She felt a tinge of jealousy but that wasn't important.

“But knowing you, you aren’t for looks and fame. You like what comes from the inside.”

Marinette was suffering as she kept a straight face.

“So I’m guessing “ _May be familiar with each other_ ” is an understatement.” Bridgette grinned. “You have a crush on him don’t you!”

_Nope, I’m his girlfriend and we’ve been dating in secret for the past 4 days._

Marinette inhaled, then exhaled. “No, I don’t.” She said with a serious tone. Bridgette glowered. “And second, who wouldn’t?”

Marinette let a giggle slip out. “Yes, yes, good analysis but I haven’t seen Chat Noir outside of him doing hero work ever.”

Bridgette grunted. “I’m still very suspicious.” Marinette pursed her lips. Bridgette shrugged. “Fineee. Disappointing, you’d guys be really cute together though.” Bridgette smiled. Marinette rolled her eyes. “Thanks, Bri.”

Marinette picked up the sweater. “It’s done!”

Bridgette excitedly put it on. It was a black open sweater

She spun around. “I love it!” Before Marinette could speak Bridgette wrapped her up in a tight hug and lifted her off the ground. Marinette giggled. Bridgette let her down and grabbed a few papers. Showing them to Marinette.

“I loved these designs! Why did you scrap them?”

They were Rena Rouge and Carapace based outfits.

Marinette rubbed her arm.

“I thought they were good at first. But I guess they aren't...Caused me a lot of stress and pain. So, it was better to just scrap them.” She explained. Bridgette nodded showing her two more. “I can’t wait for the Queen Bee and Chat Noir ones though.”

Marinette smiled softly.

“In the future maybe, but my hands need a break.”

Bridgette giggled.

"Alright, I'll be off! Thanks for the sweater! Again!" Bridgette said gratefully while walking down the stairs. Marinette's head peeked down. "No problem!"

Marinette looked at Tikki who followed beside her once Bridgette was gone. "What hairstyle?" she looked into the mirror, taking her pigtails out. Tikki put a paw to her chin. “Messy ponytail?” Marinette nodded.

“May I braid your hair Marinette? The last time I got to do so was 300 years ago at my chosen’s wedding.”

Marinette looked at Tikki with sympathy. Her deep blue eyes looked a bit pleading. Marinette rubbed the top of her head. “Alright.” Tikki’s smile was so bright Marinette was sure she was going to go blind. Marinette happily took a seat. And Tikki began to do work.

Marinette smiled sweetly. Tikki looked so happy.

The ravenette pushed open the doors to Le Grand Paris. Looking around the building. It felt so weird entering this building so casually. It felt like being in a war and walking into enemy ground with the most chill attitude ever.

Marinette waved politely at the staff or whoever was in there and sat down in a chair in the lobby. This could take some getting used to. There were flowers in her braids, she let Tikki put them in there because the kwami was having a lot of fun. She had her purse at her side as always, where Tikki hid.

She looked up when she heard a noise.

Adrien was laughing. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a blue vest jacket over, ripped jeans, some black sunglasses on top of his blonde hair, and black sneakers.  He looked at Marinette, and then he froze. They made eye contact with each other.

It was getting awkward.

Adrien yelped as Chloe pounced onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck as Adrien hooked his arms around her legs. Both of them giggling. Chloe looked at Marinette, a happy expression on her face. Her arms flung up. “Mariipieee!” She called with joy.

Marinette rolled her eyes with a smile. She guessed that was her equivalent of ‘Adrikins.’

Adrien walked down the stairs and let Chloe go.

Chloe was wearing some diamond earrings. A yellow illusion neckline top, black stockings, and black knee-high wedge boots. Chloe raced towards her. Getting her out of her chair and giving her a hug and an affectionate peck on the cheek.

Marinette smiled. “Nice to see you too Chloe.”

Chloe held onto Marinette’s arm tightly, leaning her head on Marinette’s chest. Chloe looked at Adrien. “Oh….and there’s Adrien.” She waved her hand at Adrien lazily, Chloe’s voice was so apathetic it made Marinette laugh.

Adrien was not amused. He frowned at Chloe.

Marinette cackled. “Oh, does history repeat itself, I didn’t expect to be in Adrien’s spot though.” Chloe only smirked. “Yes, now I will definitely make history repeat itself by doing this.” Chloe leaned forward with her lips puckered. Marinette quickly wiggled out.

“Not that much repeating.” Marinette giggled. Chloe huffed crossing her arms. Adrien looked flatly at Chloe.

Chloe looked at Adrien. “Wow Adrien you look upset, did I do something wrong?”

Adrien grumbled. He looked at Marinette smiling. “Hey, you look pretty.” Marinette smiled. “And you look handsome as always.” She complimented playfully. Though Adrien looked shyly at the ground, his cheeks a little pink.

Chloe grinned. “I’ll be in the limo!” She waved. Quickly walking out the doors.

Marinette walked towards Adrien. “How has life been treating you Agreste?” She smiled, putting her hands on her hips. Adrien shrugged. “Just normal, I guess. I still have a distaste for photoshoots.” He sighed. Marinette tapped her chin in thought. “Hey! Maybe I can send some sweets over when you’re having a bad day? I’ve got plenty to spare.” She smiled sweetly.

Adrien stumbled.

Marinette furrowed her brows. “Did you just forget how to walk for a second?”

Adrien hid his face in his vest. “I dunno something just…. _distracted me_.”

Marinette giggled.

They continued talking as they walked out the door.

* * *

 

Marinette was in awe as she looked around. There was a big fountain inside of the building. It had statues beside it and plants. There were stairs on each side of the building and a big, gold, chandelier. With diamonds and beautiful lights. Near the fountain was a red carpet leading further down. Where there was cafés and other places to relax. And up the stairs was even bigger.

Marinette’s jaw went slack.

“Chloe…..You can’t take me here.” She looked at the blonde. Who was unimpressed. She checked her nails. “Why not?” She raised a brow.

Marinette glowered. Her arms outstretching forward. “It’s…it’s so expensive!” She exclaimed.

Chloe scoffed. "Oh, this? This is nothing."

Adrien smiled, gazing at Marinette softly. “What Chloe said, you deserve a lot more than this.”

Marinette blushed, crossing her arms and looking to the side. “Oh, stop it.” She said with a bashful tone.

Chloe began walking, Marinette and Adrien followed.

After a while, they made it to the garden. Which was just as gorgeous as the entrance.  

Marinette felt so small.

Chloe began walking on the concrete glancing around. “Ah! Here’s our spot.” She pointed, going through some hedges and standing in a secluded spot with flowers and lights. “Adrien! Please set down the blanket for us!” She called.

Adrien looked at Chloe. “Please don’t tell me I’m the servant of this hangout.” He narrowed his eyes, getting the blanket out of the bag. Straightening it out and then laying it down on the grass. Chloe sat on her side. “aww, don’t look at it that way!”

Marinette giggled.

Chloe looked at Adrien “Four for Chloe, two for Adrien. Step your game up  _Adrikins_.” She smirked. Adrien grimaced at her, taking a seat with a huff. Marinette looked at them, confused. “What is going on? Are you playing a game?”

Chloe shook her head. “A challenge of some sorts and currently, Adrien is getting wrecked by my skills.” She winked.

Marinette snorted. “Whatever this challenge is I’m interested.”

Chloe smiled and laid in Marinette's lap. "Adrien! feed me grapes as I lay in the arms of divine beauty." She called, waving her hand at him. Marinette laughed, a slight brush of pink on her cheeks.

Chloe looked at Marinette, then Adrien. "Six. Wow, Adrien, I expected better of you."

Adrien went into the basket with the food. "Just for that, you aren't getting crap."

Chloe pouted.

Adrien handed Marinette her bowl. “Here.”

“Thank you, Adrien!”

Chloe made grabby hands at Adrien. “Pleeeaassseeee.” She whined.

Adrien got out his own food. “Nope.”

Chloe crossed her arms. Sitting up and sourly grabbing some food from the basket. Marinette got a fork and began eating from her fruit bowl. Chloe took out a plate of cake.

Adrien raised a brow at Chloe. “Cake for breakfast isn’t very healthy.”

Chloe scowled at him. “Yes, yes, and chocolate drizzled croissants,  _every, single, day,_  isn’t either!” She yelled.

Adrien frowned. “Croissants are an excuse!” Chloe nearly choked. Narrowing her eyes at him. Her mouth opened to protest but Marinette took Chloe’s fork. Poked a piece of cake and shoved it into her mouth. Chloe glared at Marinette.

Adrien would have laughed but Marinette threw a strawberry at his face.

“Quiet children, mother is trying to enjoy her food.”  

Chloe chewed and swallowed. She put her hands on her hips. “The only child here is Adrien!” Adrien crossed his arms. “Hey!”

“I agree.”

“HEY!”

Chloe ground her teeth together. “And he’s such a big dork!”

Marinette leaned her cheek onto her hand. “Oh most definitely.”

Chloe smiled mischievously at the ravenette. “I’ve found my person.”

Marinette looked over to Adrien. Who was clearly offended. She felt her cheeks warming up as thoughts stirred in her head. It reminded her of Chat Noir. Her dorky goofball for a boyfriend. While “balcony visits” weren’t constant, they were still often.

It was fun seeing him outside of her balcony. Like when he goes to breeze through the city. Or just finding somewhere secluded. Which was, hard. Apparently, even if he detransformed to get somewhere there’d still be a ruckus.

And, Chat was more comfortable sneaking into places for his own good. Hopefully, he wasn't a criminal or something. Imagine how complicated that would be.

While it would be easier to just find a roof somewhere and relax. She still wasn’t comfortable with being on one, sometimes heights were a problem too.

Besides all of that, it's really-

“helloooo? Marinette? Are you there?”

Marinette blinked, looking at Chloe.

“You were staring at Adrien really dreamily.”

“Oh sorry, I was thinking about someone.”

Chloe frowned. “Sooo, who  _is_  this other person?”

Marinette bit her lip. Not knowing whether she should reveal that much information. She decided to just tell them a  _little_  bit about Chat. But just his personality. She smiled. “I'm not going to say much, but, he's adorable. No matter how many times he says he's tough and cool. His dorkiness overrules all of that. And he's funny, makes me laugh a lot. And oh gosh he's a  _massive_  flirt. And his ego seems to swell every day. But once you get to know him, he can be pretty sweet and sentimental and just a good person overall.” She gushed.

Chloe gaped. “You said you weren’t going to say much but that was a  _lot_.” Adrien’s face turned a little pink. Her twisted the cap off his water bottle and began drinking it.

Marinette smirked. “When I say he’s hot I mean every time he enters the room, I need ten fans.”

Adrien’s face went tomato red and he choked on his water. Quickly grabbing a napkin and coughing violently.

Marinette moved over towards him. “Oh my god, Adrien are you okay?!” She tried to touch his arm but he quickly turned away. “Your face is red!”

“With rage….” Chloe mumbled.

Adrien stopped coughing. Crumpling the napkins tightly. He slowly looked over his shoulder giving Marinette an uneasy thumbs up. “What in the world happened?”

Adrien shrugged. An awkward smile on his face.

Marinette huffed.

Chloe stood. “I’m going to get snacks!” She declared. Marinette dug through the basket. “But we already-“

She was gone.

Marinette pouted. Adrien pulled his lips into a thin line. Marinette sighed and turned back to Adrien, a smile on her face. “So, what’s up with that girl?” She asked, leaning forward. Her large bluebells showed curiosity.

Adrien leaned backward, his cheeks becoming a little pink. “u-um-i-umm…W-what girl?” Marinette grinned. “Oh, Adrien Senpai~ Please praise me-“ Adrien quickly cut her off. “Please, do not repeat that ever again.” He gulped. “Especially coming from you.” He whispered dryly.

Marinette furrowed her brows. “So?”

Adrien rubbed the back of her neck. “It was just a small crush I got over it.” He looked to the side.

Marinette looked a little disappointed. Her eyes were filled with concern. “Did you tr-“

Adrien stood up. “We should find Chloe.”

Marinette looked up at him. “Bu-“

Adrien grabbed her arms and pulled her up quickly. Marinette locked eyes with him. Her brows narrowed. Adrien seemed nervous, he whipped around. “Let’s go find her!” He began running.

“Wait up!” Marinette called, putting a bit of Chloe’s cake in her purse before running after Adrien.

Marinette sat on a bench, she was considering texting Chat. Maybe he could keep her entertained while Adrien was doing something and Chloe was doing  _something_. She just disappeared.

Marinette pulled out her phone, swiping through her contacts before reaching Chat Noir’s name. Pressing on it. She began typing.

Adrien had suddenly appeared. “Hey.”

“ACK!” Marinette yelled, her phone flying in the air. Marinette tried to catch it, it ended up fumbling in her hands before falling to the ground. Adrien picked it up. Giving her the phone. She snatched it back quickly, surprising him.

“Did you see who I was texting?”

Adrien shook his head.

Marinette made a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank god.”

There was stomping. A fuming Chloe Bourgeois appeared!

“Did you leave me?!” She grimaced.

Marinette crossed her arms. Adrien stepped forward. “You left us!-“

Suddenly the walls came crashing down, an what replaced it was the sound of water pushing its way through.

“Let’s see how many scoundrels I can catch!”

Marinette felt a shove from Adrien. As he ushered her and Chloe up the stairs quickly, and they began to run. Marinette looked at her purse and Tikki looked back at her worriedly. But they weren’t fast enough and water flooded the area.

Marinette held her breath. Adrien looked at her and Chloe, grabbing their hands and swimming through the dark water.

Marinette could feel something wrap around her waist.

Adrien turned back looking at her with widened eyes. “Marinette!” His words were not audible at all and only bubbles came up. Chloe turned, her sky-blue eyes big.

Marinette tried pushing it off of her, she scowled.  _What the hell?!_  It was some octopus tentacle. She looked up at Adrien, giving him a look that said ‘ _Go!’_  He gave her a sad frown. Before swimming and Chloe joined him.

Marinette was pulled up onto the surface. She sucked in air. A red blur dashed away which she assumed to be Tikki. Maybe she was going to get help. Marinette was then pulled forward to face whatever was holding her.

She…. She was… _Huge._

The akuma had turquoise skin. She had  _four_ arms with darker flecks along her cheeks and arms that looked like scales. Long, wet, dusty pink hair. Her sclera was black. And her iris was piercing yellow. Her pupils were slits as she looked at her. And she had fin ears and the lower half of her body was octopus. It was black, but under was a blood red.

“Oh Darlin, was that your boyfriend?”

Marinette was shocked. She swears those yellow eyes were poking a hole into her soul. She swallowed. Narrowing her eyes and staying quiet. But the akuma’s wicked grin remained.

“Now why don't you be a dear and tell me where he's headin?” The akuma asked.

Marinette studied her. She noticed the choker she wore. It was a dolphin charm but it was completely black. That must have been her akumatized object. Marinette scowled, trying to push herself out the tight hold, but it was no use. She observed some of her other tentacles were holding other civilians.  

A butterfly symbol appeared on her face.

“Right, I need to find the heroes. The other rich people will be dealt with later.”

The akuma began swimming through the water. And burst through the walls. Marinette huffed, but then she heard the sniffles of a Child.

She had short brown curly hair, a red headband, beautiful hazel eyes, and a cute Minnie Mouse themed dress. She wiped her eyes tearfully and the poor thing was shaking from fear.

Marinette reached over to her. “Hey.” The girl looked at Marinette, pouting.

Marinette smiled sweetly. “It's going to be alright, okay? Chat Noir and Rena Rouge are going to save us.” The girl sniffled. Looking down. “I want my mommy.” Marinette frowned. “Chat Noir probably saved her and she’s waiting for you safe and sound.”

The little girl smiled and nodded.

The akuma laughed.

“Chat Noir and Rena Rouge are no ma-“

“I guarantee Chat Noir will turn you into Calamari once he's done with you.” Marinette smirked. Crossing her arms. She was suddenly quickly brought up to the akuma’s face. She scowled, revealing sharp, pointy, teeth.

Marinette gulped, but showed no fear.

“Leave her alone!”

The toddler was brought next to Marinette, and the tentacle around her waist got tighter.

“Maybe I should get rid of both of you.” Her voice was laced with malice. But a red blur began zipping around her. The akuma yelped with pain and dropped both Marinette and the girl.  

Marinette felt herself falling. And the sound of a girl screaming. She somehow maneuvered her way towards the girl. Holding her tight against her body. And Pinching her nose. As they began to dive into the water.

 _Plop_.

Marinette opened her eyes. It was dark, the water was green with small hues of blue. A little murky. It was clear near the top, but the deeper you looked down the darker it got and the harder it was to see. Marinette looked at the girl in her arms and began swimming to the top.

She sucked in air. And the girl under her gasped and coughed. Marinette looked at her. “Are you okay?!” The girl nodded. “We’re going to get out of this water, just hang onto my back for a while.” She nodded once again. Climbing onto Marinette’s back and hugging her waist.

“GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PARASITES.”

Marinette could feel the arms tighten around her waist. She felt sympathy for the girl. Before she began swimming away.

* * *

 

Marinette had found somewhere to perch on. It was some debris from fallen buildings. Tikki had made sure the area was secure before they rested. The little girl she’d been with, her name was Marina. And she was currently sitting on her lap and resting.

The poor thing was freezing. And she’d been so scared.

Marinette held her protectively. Even though she was exhausted herself she had to wait until it was safe to even rest herself. Besides, wresting on rubble wasn’t exactly the most comforting thing. And probably wasn’t safe either.

Marinette hummed a comforting tune. Watching the waters, calmly and cautiously.

“What’s gotten under her scales?”

Marinette looked at Chat Noir, a playful grin on his face, he was currently in his water suit. She narrowed her eyes at him angrily and a frown formed on her face, making him falter. Marinette stood and carefully picked the girl up. Marina wrapped her arms around Marinette’s neck tiredly.

“I’m not in the mood for jokes.” She said flatly. Her serious tone and eyes made Chat shrink in her presence. Chat nodded. Delicately wrapping his arm around Marinette. And then extending his baton. Marinette kept her eyes on the toddler.

Chat landed on a roof. Setting them down.

Marinette froze. Her body becoming tense. She swallowed, carefully setting the sleeping Marina down. And then looking at Chat with balled fists.

“I can’t be up here.”

Chat frowned. “Mari.”

Marinette crossed her arms. “I can’t be up here Chat.” She repeated. She looked to the side, the thoughts making her sick. She dug her nails into her arms uneasily. The frown on her face deepening.

“It’s the only way, Mari.”

Marinette looked tearfully at Chat. “I can’t, there’s an akuma, it's just you and Rena Rouge. There are broke buildings, there's going to be a battle." She began pacing. Listing all the similarities. Her hands running through her raven-colored strands.

Chat stopped her. Cupping her face. “Stop.”

Marinette looked at Chat, Her mouth twitching.  

“You’re going to be fine. Don’t think about it, everything is fine, I’m fine, people are fine. I’m right here.”

Marinette blinked tears, sniffling. Her gaze softened. She focused on Chat Noir’s face. He was fine, everything was okay. Everyone was going to be okay. She smiled gently. Feeling at ease.

Marinette lifted herself off the ground as she stood on her toes. Leaning forward.

“You’re dating Chat Noir?”

They instantly jumped away from each other.

Marina wiped her eyes tiredly. Looking at Marinette and Chat curiously.

Marinette blushed. “I-uhh-ummm.” She stuttered trying to think of an excuse. “I was…getting some dirt out of his hair!” She smiled. Marinette huffed.

“I don’t think so. My mommies look at each other that way.”

Marinette bit her lip. “That’s just him. I promise! Just don’t tell anyone, okay?”

Marina smiled. “You’re Chat Noir’s girlfriend!”

Marinette put her face in her hands. She looked at Chat, who rubbed the back of his neck, Marinette frowned. “I….I’m not his girlfriend…just don’t tell anyone.” Marina stood up, hugging her leg. “Promise!” She gave her a cheeky grin. “I want to be the flower girl!”

Marinette’s cheeks went a bright crimson. “T-t-that’s-“ Chat Noir kissed Marinette’s cheek. “We’ll make sure you’re invited.” Marina made an excited squeal of happiness.

Marinette was too embarrassed to say anything.

Rena Rouge soon landed on the rooftop. Surprising them all.

She put her hands on her hips. “What’s going on here?”

Marinette narrowed her eyes. Rena looked a bit different.

It was mostly the same. But the black of her suit was now brown and from her back to the middle of her thighs was a brown stripe that bled into more brown. Her fingers were webbed, and she had fins on her elbows and calves.

Her normal ponytail was now in one long Fishtail braid.

Chat looked at Marina. "Well, how about you distract Marinette while I and Rena Rouge kick some akuma butt?”

Marina nodded.

Chat winked at Marinette. “Au revoir mon Amie.” He turned around. Getting ready to leap into the water. Marinette grabbed his arm.

“Her akumatized object is the charm on her choker.”

“Understood.” He smiled. Looking at Rena Rouge before leaping off.

* * *

 

Chat and Rena were crouched on a building. Watching the akuma cause havoc. Tikki had introduced herself to them earlier. So, they knew she was around.

Chat was disappointed. Still, no Ladybug to be found.

Rena looked at Chat. “How are we going to defeat this akuma?” She asked. Chat frowned. “First we need to save those innocents. Then battle her.”

Rena nodded.

Chat prepared his baton. “Her tentacles are sensitive. So, when I hit them and she drops one you can save them. Tikki will be making rafts or something to put them on.” Rena simply nodded, prepared herself.

Chat balanced himself on the baton. “Hey! Cala Maria!”

The akuma whipped around with a scowl. “It’s Cecaelia” She corrected. Chat smirked. “Are you  _shore_  you want to do this?” The akuma balled her fists. “Wait until I get my tentacles on you Chat Noir!”

His green eyes widened, “Woooah! Not on the first date." He winked. When one of the open tentacles shot at him, he leaped off. His baton shrinking with him. And soon extending to slam on one of the tentacles holding a civilian. Rena Rouge jumped in and caught them. Disappearing into the waters and appearing on one of the black-spotted floaties that Tikki made.

Once Chat had swiftly turned, he’d repeat the same steps. And Rena Rouge was always ready to leap and save a civilian.

Soon all her tentacles were empty.

Chat grinned, ready to continue to the next step of the plan. But then he was yanked out of the air. He yelped, his baton being flung away. Cecaelia brought him closer a wicked smile on her face. "No more jumping for you kitty." Chat blew a raspberry at her. Clawing at her tentacle and making her yelp with pain.  

Chat was dropped into the water. Where he was able to swim away.

Cecaelia scowled. Holding her injured tentacle. "You can't hide forever you little catfish!" She spouted angrily. Looking into the waters for the black-clad hero.  

Rena Rouge jumped out of the water. Flinging water into the akuma’s eyes making her hiss. Chat met with her face. Extending his baton and swinging it at the akuma with all his might.

“Stop being such slimy weasels!” She yelled. Digging her hands into the water trying to feels for them.

Chat Noir looked at Tikki. There was a pink glow that formed into a strong, large, long, red rope with black spots. She handed Rena, then Chat, the ends of the rope. And then they nodded to each other. Chat place the rope on the akuma’s arms. And Rena, her back.

They had to act fast, so they began swimming. Chat following behind Rena as they swam faster. His eyes looked towards the akuma’s body making sure they were doing it right.

Rena stopped. Chat overlapped their ends. Doing the steps to tie and knot. And then they both swam backward, he winced, pulling with all his might and fully tying the rope around the akuma.

Chat jumped out of the water. "Cataclysm!" He called. Landing on the akuma’s chest. And tapping the charm on her neck. “Noooo!”

The akuma was released and started fluttering away.  

Tikki flew up to the akuma. Putting it in between her paws. Her spots glowed until the butterfly turned white. And she released it. Tikki flew up to Chat Noir’s ring. Lightly kissing the top of it. And then pressing her paw to it.

Chat swore one of his paw pads disappeared faster than usual.

“Miraculous Ladybug!”

A swarm of ladybugs began fixing up everything. Repairing the city to its natural state. It was a little refreshing to see them. As it's been forever since they've been able to repair damages.

Tikki hid behind Chat Noir.

A teen, Cassidy. Rubbed her head. She looked at the two heroes. “Did I get akumatized?”

They nodded. Rena went over to her and got on one knee. Putting a hand to her shoulder. “What happened?”

Cassidy crossed her arms. “Some preppy rich kids called me weird for liking the ocean and stuff. And they totally wrecked my Charity...” She said sadly. Rena narrowed her eyes.

“You'll be okay alright? The ocean is beautiful and we need appreciative people like you, screw them.” Rena reassured. The girl smiled. Hugging Rena Rouge. “Thanks! Cya Heroes later!" She grinned. Standing up and running down the sidewalk.

Chat grinned. “Claws in.” Rena stretched. “Let’s rest.”

Their Aquatic transformations were off.

“Pound it.”

Chat Noir cupped Tikki. “Hey, what was that about with the ring?” Tikki smiled. "Just as you and Ladybug balance each other. I and Plagg also balance each other." She explained. Chat tilted his head. "Why did you need balance?"  

“Because as kwamis, our powers are raw and purely from us. Well, because they’re  _our_  powers.” She smiled. “Plagg could destroy this whole universe if he wanted to!” She grinned.

Chat’s jaw dropped. Rena flinched.

“Oh..Sorry, that may be a little unsettling. But it’d take a lot out of him, I’d have to make him camembert for the next millennia! But my Miraculous Ladybug could also heal more than it’s supposed to. So Plagg balancing me out helps to just fix the damage of the akuma.”

Chat’s eyes widened. This was really interesting. “Is it the same with Plagg?”

Tikki huffed. “Yes! But he’s always off and destroying something.” She put her hands on her hips. And there was suddenly a lot more beeps.

Chat chuckled. “I think he wants to talk to you.” Tikki puffed out her cheeks. “it’s been a long time since we talked, I wouldn’t mind. Mr. Era Destroyer!”

Chat waved at Rena. He was prepared to run off, but Rena grabbed his tail. He turned to her quizzically.

“What was that with Marinette?”

Chat narrowed his eyes. Now while it didn’t look like it on the outside, he was definitely panicking. She could’ve been talking about  _anything_  with Marinette, so it was best not to jump to one conclusion or the other. Especially with Alya being a reporter and journalist.  “What do you mean?” Rena let go of his tail and pursed her lips. “With the cheek kiss and stuff.”

Chat looked to the side. “Nothing. I was just playing around.”

Rena scoffed. “With what?”

Chat paused. "What do you mean?" He asked. His tone a little more serious as his brows furrowed deeper. Rena crossed her arms. "Nothing…just go.." Chat frowned and ran off into an alleyway.

He detransformed. “Well, I guess now you know my identity.” Tikki shook her head. “No, I’ve known for months.”

Adrien gaped. “What!”

Plagg looked at Adrien. “Yeah, I know Ladybug’s identity too.”

Adrien looked at Plagg angrily. “WHAT?!”

Plagg shrugged. “But I guess it doesn’t matter now, you’re smooching Marinette now.” He smiled. “Now give me camembert!” He demanded. Adrien scowled, handing Plagg the smelly piece of cheese. He licked his lips swallowing the entire thing whole.

Once he was done Tikki tackled Plagg into a hug.

Plagg widened his eyes. “Ahh! Tikki! No!” He whined. Trying to wiggle out of her grasp. Tikki only hugged him closer.

Adrien raised a brow. “How did you marry him.” Tikki let Plagg go. She smiled softly. “He used to be really annoying to me-“ Plagg frowned. “Hey!” Tikki looked at Plagg with narrowed eyes. Then back at Adrien. "But there was this one time when Plagg was really sad. He had missed his holders a lot and he was still recovering from being misused. So instead of his insensitive and sarcastic exterior, he was genuinely upset. And he actually spilled his feelings out…a lot. And I realized he wasn’t just a cranky cat with a bad attitude. So I was nicer to him after that.”

“Awww.” Adrien cooed. Plagg groaned. Looking embarrassed. “It was the first time Tikki wasn’t scolding me for destroying something. Her affection was so bad it made me not be sarcastic and insensitive.” Tikki put her paws on her hips.

“Don’t lie! You were the one snuggling me in the miracle box!”

Plagg crossed his arms with his ears pinned against his head.

“So I was right!”

Plagg hissed at Adrien.

“When Wayzz first came into existence. We all welcomed him, but I and Wayzz became very close friends because of our similar traits. But Plagg had gotten really jealous so he-“

“Alright enough storytime! Adrien, don’t you got a princess to get back to?!”

Adrien’s eyes blew wide. “Oh my god yeah I do! Alright cya, Tikki!” Tikki waved goodbye. Giving Plagg a kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye my Chat Noir's!" She grinned and flew away.

Adrien looked at Plagg. “NO! SHUT YOUR MOUTH.” Plagg interrupted before he could say anything. Adrien grimaced and rolled his eyes. “Claws out.”

* * *

 

Miraculous Ladybug had left her by the stairs. And she assumed it had taken Marina to her parents. That girl was really sweet. Marinette smiled to herself. She leaned on the railing observing the rest of the people.

“Marinette!”

The ravenette turned around. There was Adrien and Chloe, except, Adrien was running at her with incredibly high speed. Chloe was scrambling after him. “Adrien! Slow down!” She growled. And soon enough Marinette was encased in a large, and tight, hug.

Marinette squeaked, trying not to fall over. Her arms stiffly hugged him back. He pulled back, holding her shoulders. He stared into her bluebell eyes. Marinette blinked. “Are you okay?” He asked. Marinette nodded. “U-um yeah.” She smiled awkwardly.

Chloe shoved Adrien away. Putting her arm around Marinette and began walking. “He was really worried. I mean, immediately after you were taken, he went looking for you.” She explained. Marinette’s eyes widened. She felt uneasiness and worry come over her.

“h-heh y-yeah umm, he shouldn't h-have done th-th-hat." She stuttered. Chloe smirked. "It was really brave and bold you know. I would be swoon if someone did that for me."

Adrien joined Marinette’s side. Looking at the two quizzically.

Marinette looked at Adrien. “That was r-really dangerous Adrien.” She stammered. Adrien rubbed the back of his neck shyly. "Well, I was really worried the akuma would hurt you...” He said tenderly. Marinette nodded. “Chat Noir saved me.”

Adrien smiled. “He saved me too.”

Chloe scoffed. “That alley cat put his grimy hands on me and put me on a roof! How dare he! Disgusting and ridiculous, utterly riiiidiculous!” Chloe exclaimed angrily. Marinette giggled. “I would’ve been enraptured from being saved by such a cool and handsome hero.”

Chloe looked at Marinette. “Oh really?”

Adrien opened the door for them.

“Wait!”

They looked to see a girl with curly brown hair and a Minnie mouse dress running towards them. She clung to Marinette’s leg. A goofy smile on her face. “Ma!” She grinned.

Chloe raised a brow. “Ma?”

Adrien grinned. “Who’s the father?” He joked.

Marinette looked at Marina with a smile. “Chat Noir.” She said playfully.

Adrien sputtered.  

Chloe narrowed her eyes. “Bad joke.”

Another woman in a coral pink sundress and dark brown hair came rushing over. "Marina! You can't just go over and hug strangers!"

Marina looked at the women. “Mommy! This is the girl who saved me from the evil octopus lady! And she played dolls with me!” She grinned. “You said you were looking for a nanny, and I want her!”

The women looked at Marinette.

“You saved my daughter?”

Marinette nodded. A little intimidated.

The lady smiled. “Thank you, I owe you a lot. Would you be willing to babysit Marina?” Marinette nodded, stroking the toddler’s hair. “She’s a very adorable and energetic girl.” Marinette complimented. The lady smiled wider. “Thank you, what’s your number?”

Marinette told the older women her number. A grin on her face.

“You can call me Synthia. I’ll call you if we ever need you over.”

Marinette nodded. Synthia kneeled and Marina ran to her mother, outstretching her arms as she was carried. Marina looked over her shoulder. “Bye, Bye. Mar!” She giggled and waved as she was carried away.

Marinette cooed at the girl. It was really heartwarming and she loved children. Chloe hummed. “Aww wasn’t that sweet.” She smiled. Adrien looked at Marinette. “You’d make an excellent mother.” Marinette grinned. “Thanks.”

Marinette walked through the door. Chloe began typing a number in her phone, her hip cocked as she did so. Adrien put his hands in his pockets. Then his eyes widened. “Oh hey! I remembered I need to give you something.” He turned towards Marinette.

She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Her eyes looking at him curiously. He pulled out a small black box. “It’s not much but-“ Marinette smiled. “You aren’t going to propose, are you?” She teased. Adrien laughed. “Well if that’s what you want.” He grinned playfully and winked. Marinette giggled.

Adrien also whispered something, but it was inaudible.

Adrien walked up to Marinette, getting on one knee. “Marinette Dupain Cheng, I-“

“Adrien I wasn’t serious.” She interrupted. He smiled. “Let me finish.”

“I’ve brought you a gift of….friendship. For you to keep.”  

He opened the box, Marinette stared in awe.

It was a beautiful brooch. It was rose gold with pink jade embroidery with diamonds. And more black gemstones that made the shape of vines and leaves. 

It reminded her of her signature icon.

Marinette put a hand over her mouth. Using the other to take the box, taking a good look at the brooch. She looked at Adrien. He stood up, a big happy smile on his face. “Adrien…I can’t take this.” Adrien clasped his hands over hers. Before he could speak. Another voice came in.

“If you won’t, I will.”

They all whipped around. There was Lila sitting in a chair with her legs crossed, biting a straw.

She was wearing a black halter top and an orange skirt with a black lace cardigan. A smug smile on her face.

Marinette faltered taking a step back.

Lila scoffed. Flinging the straw away. "Wow, nice to see you too Marinette." She rolled her eyes. Her voice was sarcastic. She stood up walking towards the three. She looked towards Marinette. "That thing looked expensive and nice, may I see?" She smiled.

Chloe stepped in front of Lila. “Well, isn’t it the little vixen herself.”

Lila smiled. "And the mayor's daughter abandoned by the queen of fashion!" She grinned. Chloe's frown tightened. But you could still tell that cut deep.

Adrien put a hand on Chloe’s shoulder. “That was low Lila, even for you.”

Lila gasped. “And the boy who watched his friend crack! One of the people who made my job easier.”

Adrien scowled. “What do you want Lila.”

Lila shoved past the two blondes. "Oh, and I can't forget about you! My little mouse!" She smiled, going to boop Marinette’s nose, but Marinette grabbed her wrist. Looking at her angrily. Lila smirked. “Careful, don’t want to break my arm.”

Marinette let go. Her face going pale and she nearly stumbled back.

Adrien stepped in front of Marinette. Chloe rushed to see if she was alright. “What do you want, Lila?” Lila crossed her arms. “Oh no, are you two  _finally_  dating?” Adrien grumbled “That’s none of your concer-“

Marinette stepped forward. “No, we’re not.”

Adrien looked at Marinette, somehow a bit hurt.

Lila put her hands on her hips. “Ma-ri-nette! I thought putting people on a string was my job!” Marinette seethed at Lila, narrowing her eyes. “What’s that suppose to mean?!” She balled her fists.

Lila smirked. “I didn't take you for the type who has two guys at once.” Marinette’s eyes widened. She bit her lip and gulped. Crossing her arms. She looked to the side. Lila’s smirk only grew.

Chloe glared at Marinette.

Marinette looked at Lila with uneasiness. “I don’t know what you mean….”

Lila stepped forward. Looking Marinette straight in her eyes. "Oh you know  _exactly_  what I mean.”

Marinette went stiff.

_How did she know?!_

Adrien stepped forward once again. “What do you want Lila?! You didn’t come here for a friendly chat!”

Lila looked offended. "I was just curious about how-"

“Go away.”

Lila pursed her lips. “Rude, All I wanted-“

Chloe stepped forward. “Leave, Rossi.”

Lila looked at Chloe. “We-“

Marinette pushed past them. Her eyes dull and full of fiery. Lila looked surprised at Marinette. “Leave, we're not friends, at all. There's no reason you should be here and talking to us. You came here to torment me.”

Lila only smiled.

“So leave, before we call the police.”

Lila narrowed her eyes. “And why is that?”

Marinette walked closer. “How did you know we were here?” She raised a brow.

Lila went silent. Her smirk dropping.

“Was it just a coincidence that you were walking down the street as we came out? Or that you were headed to a store around here. Meeting with friends? Just some big coincidence” Marinette shrugged. Walking into Lila’s space. Lila’s mouth twitched as she backed up. Marinette stared back at Lila with furrowed brows.

Marinette smiled. “And much offense, I doubt you can pay for anything in there.”

Chloe scoffed. “Doubt is an understatement.”

Lila grimaced.

Marinette gasped, putting a hand over her mouth. "So, you followed us? Because how would you know where we were other than that? Wow, Lila! That's pretty creepy. I think it's time for the police and a restraining order." She tapped her chin.

Chloe scoffed. “You call yourself slick and sly but Marinette figured you out in under five seconds.”

Adrien sighed. “Amazing, isn’t she?” He gushed.

Lila growled. She got in Marinette’s face pointing her index finger at the ravenette. “You will burn. Into ashes, and I'll be there. To watch you suffer in the fires and flames as I pour the gasoline and throw the fuel. No one gets to kill the queen without getting caught and burned at the stake first.” She hissed.

Marinette’s eyes widened.

She sighed. Using her hand to put her finger down. “You know...I've always thought of you as a Tyrant. All I’ve done was release your oppressed kingdom from your toxic hold.” She cupped her cheek. Lila huffed.

Marinette smirked. “But I guess you're mad that you have no powers now. Everybody knows what happens when you have powers. They know how bad your reign will get. And how many innocents you'll slay.” She put her hands on her hips.

Lila balled her fists angrily. Having nothing to say. But the girl was steaming.

Marinette plucked Lila’s final button.

“You’re no queen, just a criminal.”

Lila huffed. Her fists squeezed together and she yelled in anger. She swung at Marinette with all her might.

Marinette caught her hand.

All of them gaped.

Marinette looked at her menacingly. “Go home.”

Lila ripped her hand away. Whipping around and stomping away.

Adrien went over to Marinette, a wide grin on his face. “Marinette you’re amazing! And awesome!”

Marinette blushed a tiny bit. “Thank you, Adrien.” Chloe hugged Marinette. “If you want, I’ll have her sent to juvie!” She grinned. Marinette laughed. “That…is unneeded.” Chloe pouted, disappointed.

Two limos pulled up. One was Adrien’s and the other was Chloe’s.

Marinette looked at them. “Is this our time to disperse?”

Chloe whined. “Sadly, yes.”

Adrien nodded.

Marinette wiggled out of the hug. "I'll be riding with you, Chloe." She smiled. Chloe tossed her hair with a huff. “As expected, I am amazing.”

Marinette snorted.

Adrien looked to the side. “You could ride with me-“

“No!”

Adrien looked surprised.

Marinette’s eyes strayed to the side awkwardly. He shrugged, a little disappointed and waved at them. “See you guys soon.” He smiled. Marinette frowned. Contemplating.

“Adrien wait.”

He blinked. Turning to Marinette.

Marinette walked to him. Putting her hands on his shoulders. She bit her lip. Pushing herself up on her toes and giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek. And then backing away. Her hands behind her back nervously. She looked at the ground.

“Thank you…for the brooch.”

Adrien’s face reddened. “u-um, you’re welcome.”

Marinette smiled, and then quickly hopped into the limo.

Chloe raised a brow at Adrien.

Adrien gave her a giddy grin. “Adrien, a million. Chloe, six.”

* * *

 

“Tikki.” Marinette looked at the kwami. The little god looked at her with curious blue eyes. Marinette slumped down on her chaise. “I think Adrien likes me.” Tikki floated over. “Is that so?”

Marinette nodded. "Yeah…I think he might be in love with me." She said worriedly. Brushing her thumb over the magnificent looking brooch. It was definitely custom made just for her. It was way too similar to just be a coincidence.

Yeaah, Agreste. Definitely just for a friend.

 “I mean, his body language and the way he talks, and Chloe was definitely wing-womening him. Especially the way he talks about  _me_. But I’m really worried about breaking his heart.” Tikki frowned. Looking at her chosen as Marinette hugged a pillow.

“How am I suppose to explain that I’m actually secretly taken?! What if he thinks I’m just making an excuse to not be with him? I know what it’s like to be hopelessly in love and the deep fear of rejection.” Marinette hugged her pillow tighter.

Tikki awkwardly smiled. “We can hope he just takes it well.”

Marinette sat up. Putting the brooch back in its box. “I can’t believe Adrien fell in love with me right after I fell  _out_  of love with him!” She frowned.

“Who’s in love with you?”

Marinette jumped. Squeezing her pillow tight and scooting backward. Chat Noir landed on her railing, a brow raised. Marinette covered her face with the pillow. "No one!"

Chat huffed. “I swear heard Adrien in that sentence somewhere.”

Marinette narrowed her eyes. "No, you didn't!"

Chat hopped onto the floor. Taking a seat next to her. “So, Adrien’s in love with you?”

Marinette sighed. “Well…I think he is.”

Chat grumbled. “Who isn’t? You’re an amazing, beautiful, and talented girl.” He cooed. Marinette blushed. “And you’re a brave, handsome, and incredible boy.” She grinned. Poking at his bicep. “With a swelling ego.” She added.

Chat smiled warmly. Marinette smirked mischievously. “And a dork.”

Chat narrowed his eyes with a growl.

She cackled.

“Are you okay?”

Marinette laid her chin on the pillow. “Yeah, Me, Chloe, and Adrien finished up our hangout after the akuma attack. It was fun hanging out with them today.” Chat’s ears perked. “A whole day with you to himself? I’m jealous.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Chloe abandoned us.”

Chat’s eyes widened. “Even more time alone with you!”

Marinette pursed her lips. “You’re acting as if I went on a date with him.” Chat grinned. Leaning his cheek on his hand. “Well, continue.”

Marinette pulled her lips into a thin line. “And then I got kidnapped by a giant Ursula.”

“Damn, wish I had been there. Sounds fun.”

Marinette frowned and elbowed him. He giggled. “It was not! She was going to kill me for saying you’d turn her into Calamari! And then I had to swim for like an hour with a scared child on my back!” She crossed her arms. Throwing the pillow at him.

“But hey. Are you okay from  _that_?” He said.  His tone changing to serious.

Marinette looked to the side. “Yeah. I’m going to be fine.”

Chat rubbed her back. “You sure? No nightmares or episodes or anything?” Marinette looked at Chat, nodding with a smile. “yeah.” He pulled her closer. Nuzzling Marinette affectionately.

Chat pulled away, purring gently. Marinette gave him a sugary smile and giggle. He cupped her cheeks. Leaning forward to give her a kiss.

Marinette happily returned it. Chat pulled away. “Since I got kissblocked earlier today.”

Marinette laughed. Sitting up. “Bonne Nuit minou.” She waved. Chat bowed. “Bonne Nuit ma Princess”

And then he was off.

Marinette sighed dreamily. Opening her skylight and preparing for bed.


	17. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if you woke up, and everything you've known was a lie?

Marinette woke up.

She opened her eyes. But she was not welcomed by the sunrays of her skylight. But a white tile ceiling. She shot up. Looking around. The room was mostly white. A tv playing some news. A door to what seemed to look like a bathroom. And the door was open as nurses strolled by with carts. Unable to be freed as something held her back. She looked down.

Wires, tubes, _everywhere_.

Her breathing got faster. Tears welling in her eyes. “Tikki?! Tikki!” She screamed. Trying to look for the red kwami. Marinette put her fingers to her ear lobes. Brushing her thumbs over them.

Nothing.

Marinette began hyperventilating.

_Where are the earrings?_

Marinette was panicking.

“Marinette!”

Her head whipped around to her mother. Her hand cupping her cheek, soft gray eyes looking at her. Tears forming in her eyes. “You’re awake.”

Marinette looked at her mother and father. They looked relieved. She was confused, confused and scared. What happened? Where was she? Where was her miraculous?! She clutched the white sheets. “Where am I?!”

They looked at each other. Then at her sadly. “You’ve been in a coma for three months…”

Marinette’s face dropped into pure horror. Her shooting wide. Her worried bluebell eyes whirled with disbelief. And her pearl skin going ghost white. She shook her head. “No….No…this is wrong. I couldn’t have been, I wasn’t! There’s no way. I…I was just with Chloe and Adrien yesterday….” She looked at them, hoping that they would tell her she was correct.

“Whatever you dreamt about in your coma…it wasn’t real.” Marinette’s face crumbled. Tears began spilling down her cheeks. She shook her head. Looking down into her lap. “But what about Chloe? And Adrien?! And…and..Chat…” She sniffled.

Sabine sighed. “Mayor Bourgeois got caught and arrested for embezzlement. Audrey had refused to take Chloe in.”

Marinette felt sick to her stomach.

_Chloe…no…_

“Adrien?”

“He’s gone missing ever since you went into a coma.”

Marinette looked at her parents desperately. “Bridgette?”

Her mother looked confused. “We don’t know who that is.”

Marinette was scared. Her stomach-turning unsteadily as she prepared the next question. She wiped some of her tears away. “Chat?” She swallowed hard. She hoped, she wished. She was praying for just some good news here.

“Chat has been dead for three months Mari….”

Marinette felt as if someone stabbed her in the heart. And began twisting the knife slowly.

She remained frozen.

Marinette laid down onto the pillow. Looking at the ceiling.

She had to deal with the guilt again.

Except this time, she didn’t get to run into his arms.

She didn’t get to laugh and joke with him.

She didn’t get to enjoy his touch and kiss him.

Because he was gone, and he was gone for good.

He was just a figment of her imagination now.

And who’s fault was that?

 _Her fault_.

Marinette didn’t cry, she couldn’t, she was so hurt. In so much pain. She just wanted to disappear from this unfair reality. Run back into the land she was before she woke up from this coma. Be with Chat, and Adrien, and Chloe, And Bridgette. Back where she could be happy, where she could laugh, and enjoy the comfort of her friends.

She felt like she was going to throw up.

Her parents stood up, going to comfort her.

But nothing could heal the scars that forever wounded her now.

* * *

 

Marinette stared dully at the ground. She was wearing a gray hoodie and some black shorts. Her hair messy and down. But she didn’t exactly care. Her father fiddled with the keys before finally opening the door.

She stepped into the apartment. Clutching her arms.

She was the cause of all of this.

In the three months she was unconscious. They had been repeatedly harassed. And vandalized. At some point, her mother got hurt badly. And they had to leave Paris. So, Marinette didn't even know anything about her location anymore. But they were in China.

What was left of the bakery was shattered windows and red spray paint of the words. _“Murderer.”_ On it. It was wrecked and was burned up because it was probably set on fire. It just made Marinette even sicker than she was. 

Not only that, Paris was in havoc. Hawkmoth had gotten the Ladybug miraculous and was tearing down Paris of every inch to find the Chat Noir miraculous. Not caring to use Miraculous Ladybug because he might lose his progress.

And there were no heroes to stop him.

She hoped Master Fu was okay.

Marinette dug her hands into the pockets of her hoodie. She went into the bathroom. Locking the door behind her as she flicked the lights on, and looked into the mirror. Her hands gripping the sides of the sink.

She exhaled, her voice raspy. Her neutral face turning into a sullen frown. A tear rolled down her cheek and her voice turned hoarse as she huffed sad breaths. She wiped her eyes on the sleeves of her hoodie, rolling them up, and turning on the water.

She splashed her face with water, getting a few wet strands of hair out of her face. She looked at herself.

_What has she done?_

Marinette opened the door. Turning the lights off and heading to what was supposedly her room.

Small, gray walls. A little desk and a kind of comfortable looking bed. Marinette closed the bedroom door behind her. Leaning onto it. She dug her hands into her raven-colored locks. She hated this, she hated it so much.

She just wanted to return to the happy place she once was.

Tears, once again, bubbled in her eyes.

Why couldn’t she just get _one_ happy ending? Where she lived her life, became a fashion designer, had a family. Lived her life happily with her family, her friends, everyone she held dearly close to her. Why did she, and Hawkmoth, and Lila, have to ruin her life?

She hurt her family and the people she loved. So bad.

She began sliding down the door and hugged her knees.

She wanted an escape, a way to get out of this, just…just anything.

 _“Princess?!_ ”

Marinette looked up instantly but to her avail. No one was there.

_“Marinette?!”_

She looked around. “Chat?!”

“ _y….ye….wa….up_ ”

Marinette stood. Looking around. She swallowed hard.

_“It’s me! Chat!”_

Marinette balled her fists, she was confusing fantasy with reality. To her dismay, she just…she had to accept it. “You’re not real….”

_“What?”_

“You’re not real….you’re just my imagination, my grief.”

_“Wa….u….”_

"Go away!" She yelled, clutching her head. Clenching her teeth together as she got teary-eyed. But the voice was insistent. _“No! It’s not your imagination_. _”_ Marinette squeezed her eyes shut. “Leave me alone!” She screamed.

It was silent.

Her father had burst through the door. Only finding Marinette with her hands to her scalp. “Wake up Marinette?”

Marinette narrowed her eyes, turning around. “What?”

Tom looked worried. “Are you okay?”

Marinette looked at him. "No…you just said wake up." She replied. Tom cocked his confused. "No, I didn't? Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Marinette just sighed, she a grieving…that was all.

“Yeah…I’m fine.”

It wasn’t real after all…

But which Part?

Reality of course.

Chat Noir shook Marinette, tears in his eyes. She had been talking and crying, and mumbling to herself. She looked pale and sickly. Her forehead was hot. And she was obviously in pain. But she just wouldn't wake up. No matter how many times he shook her. Or poked her. She stayed unconscious.

Chat frowned sadly. She’s been like this forever. She was crying, and talking, and yelling. She was dreaming about something. That involved him and her friends. She was whispering ‘it’s my fault.’ And crying. And it was painful to just watch and not be able to do anything.

She didn’t think he was real.

Chat frowned. “this is akuma magic.”

Chat slowly picked Marinette up. She laid peacefully in his arms, her head slowly lolling into his chest. She frowned her sleep. “…come back….” She whispered. Chat looked at her sadly. And then he was off.

* * *

 

Chat looked at his partner. Hopping onto the building. She turned around. Her eyes widening and her mouth gaped. “Marinette?!” She yelled, running over. Marinette’s brows narrowed. “…Alya?...” She spoke.

Rena Rouge nodded. But obviously, Marinette didn't respond to that. But Marinette's face scrunched up in anger as she shifted in her sleep. Rena looked at Chat. "What's wrong with her?" She frowned. Chat shook his head. "I think she's under an akuma's magic." Rena touched her head. "She's on fire!"

Chat frowned. “It’s gotten worse.”

“What do you mean worse?!”

Chat sighed. “She’s been like this since the morning but…she might have been going through this since it was night.” Rena balled her fists. “What’s happening?” Chat shrugged. “She’s dreaming.”

“Oh! So you found sleeping beauty, huh?”

They looked up. There was an akuma sitting on the edge of a roof. She had on a scarlet red velvet vest. With dark crimson poofy sleeves with rips and holes in them and black gloves that went to her wrists, a ripped up poofy red skirt and red pants with black boots. Her mask was black, looking like a bandana. Her hair flowed by itself like fire. But still resembled Lila’s hair. And her eyes were all white.

There was a black bag with royal red patterns on it. And to finish it off. A broken, golden, crown, atop her head.

It was obvious it was Lila.

She smirked. Sitting with her legs crossed. Her grin growing as her eyes landed on the unconscious girl. Chat Noir hissed at her. “What did you do to her?!” He demanded an answer. His eyes narrowing down.

Lila hopped down. “You want to know?”

Rena snarled. “Obviously.”

“She’s living her worst nightmare right now.”

Both of the heroes faces turned into worry and Lila laughed. Rena looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

Lila smirked. "Her parents could be dead, her friends could be dead. Or she's in jail! Or a failure." She listed and then walked to Chat Noir. "Or maybe you died, oooh how interesting that is." Chat looked down at the girl in worry.

"Oh, how terrible is that her _boyfriend_ is dead.” She whispered, her finger stroking his chest flirtatiously as she looked at the hero. Chat looked down at Lila with angry and surprised eyes. Lila crossed her arms smugly. “Wake her up.” He hissed.

Lila. “Why would I do that?”

Chat grimaced and Lila laughed mockingly again.

“Just a warning though, the more time she spends asleep the more she’s at risk of going bye, bye.”

They looked at Lila. The akuma grinned. “This button, the more the symbol shows up. The more she’s accepting the nightmare as reality. Which means she’ll remain like this forever. Plus, a fever that’s slowly draining her energy away. Until she’s six feet under!” Lila hissed, balling her fists as her hair slightly flared.

Chat gently laid Marinette on the ground. He looked at Lila. Walking towards her, he would never do this. Ever, even if he was fuming with anger. But this was an akuma, and he had his excuse.

He struck her right in the jaw with pure fiery. And he swore with any more force he would’ve broken something on her face.

Lila had fallen to the ground, shocked. She rubbed her cheek. Chat walked over, picking her up by her collar. His acid green eyes burned into the glow of her white sclera., his pupils were slits. And he looked oh so ever pissed. He pulled her close and threateningly as she was lifted helplessly by him.

“Fix this. Right now. Before I find out what it’s like to cataclysm a person.” His voice chilled everyone who could hear down the bone, cold and serious with no sense of bluffing.

Lila showed no fear. But was still slightly shaking. “You’re going to have to try a little harder alley cat.” She narrowed her eyes. Chat huffed. Not letting her go, his mouth opened before Rena Rouge tore them apart. She looked at him. “Cool down.” She huffed.

“Cower before your Reality Tyrant.” Lila recovered. Revealing her name. Though she avoided Chat’s death glare. Her bag opened. Revealing a black glass shard with a red glow inside of it. She crushed it in her palm and placed the shards in her ring. Which the gems on it turned a maroon color.

“Reverie.” Reality Tyrant said menacingly. And began to blast beams at the heroes. Chat dodged. Spinning his baton and slowly making his way toward Marinette, picking her up once again. Rena Rouge covered him. Tyrant scowled.

Chat hugged the girl tight. Running around Reality Tyrant as she tried to shoot them both. Rena followed close behind. Her flute spinning around. Chat Jumped off, and Rena joined him. He quickly but gently passed Marinette to her before pulling out his baton to block blasts.

“You can’t hide forever!” She screamed.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve heard it before, shut up.” He rolled his eyes. And followed after the fox clad heroine.

* * *

 

Marinette was still unconscious in Chat’s arms. She looked so pale and tired, and she had burst into tears and started yelling in her sleep. But her forehead was burning up and she started coughing harder. Her neutral face turning into a sick grimace.

His thumb brushed her forehead softly. Rena sat beside him worried.

Tikki bolted to them. “I’m here!” She yelled.

They looked at the kwami. Chat looked worried sick. Tikki looked at him with sympathy. And touched his cheek with pity. She then floated to her suffering chosen. “I should have done something….” She sighed,

Chat looked at the kwami.  “You saw what happened?” Tikki sadly nodded. “Ladybug wanted me to watch over you and Marinette. She and Marinette were close.” Tikki said. Chat looked down “That must be why she knows you.” Rena looked to the side, narrowing her eyes grimly.

“Marinette knows about Kwamis. So there was no problem with me switching between her and Ladybug’s care. But Lila had come. And I didn’t want to reveal myself. It didn’t look like the magic had done anything. But I was still prepared regardless. And now she’s like this…”

Rena glanced at the kwami. “Can you heal her?”

Tikki looked at Marinette. “Maybe we can try waking her up.”

Rena scoffed. “We tried that. A million times.”

Tikki shook her head. “She can still hear us, we just got to make her believe we aren’t voices in her head.” She explained, looking at the two heroes. “Maybe her not believing in such a reality wakes her up.”

They nodded.

“Let’s begin.”

Marinette hugged her knees. She had to delete her social media because of all the…comments. It was so terrible…so bad. Is this what her parents had to go through?

But they didn’t do anything.

Marinette poked at her food dully. Not feeling like doing anything at all. Her parents had been giving her time to mourn and adjust. She had a headache, she didn't feel like relaxing. She just felt. Broken, and hurt.

 _“Princess_.”

Not again.

 _“Hey, It’s Chat Noir. I just want to say I’m worried.”_ Marinette dug her hands through her hair. It wasn't real. She was just thinking about this. Marinette left the table. Going into her room.

“About what?” She asked. She was so tired, she didn’t feel like fighting with herself anymore.

 _“Whatever you’re experiencing…it’s not real.”_ Marinette sat on her bed. Staring blankly at the wall. “Like you?”

_“Mari?”_

Her eyes widened. “Tikki?”

 _“Yes. Remember me? I’m worried about you. So, please wake up_.”

Marinette breathed in and out.

It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not real.

“Please leave me alone…I don’t want to go through this again.”

There was a sigh. _“Remember Ladybug? Swinging through the cities to save the day. How close you were two years ago? When you designed clothes for her? Drew her and Chat?”_

Marinette blinked tears away. Stop…stop making her feel pain…

When she opened her eyes. She was…somewhere else. She looked around. This was familiar.

This is where…execution day took place…

She quickly turned around only to be in another place. And there were Lila and Chat Noir's graves. Marinette turned closing her eyes shut. The shouts of people screaming and yelling murderer surrounded her. She pressed her hands to her ears. Her breathing getting faster and harsher.

Nightmares…This was like her nightmares…she just needed to…wake up.

_“Tikki! She can’t breathe!”_

_“Don’t panic, Rena!”_

Marinette was confused…if she was dreaming then…how….

 _“Sweetie_.”

Marinette’s eyes grew in size. Her dad? But…her dad was alive. So why?....

_“If you don’t wake up. We won’t be able to bake pastries, or cakes, or bread anymore.”_

Marinette breathed quicker. What was happening? Where was she? Tears began bubbling in her eyes.

She opened her eyes. There were cracks of light in her surroundings. People were disappearing like a buggy virtual reality. What..What was this?

“Where am I?” she asked them, the voices.

_“Lila is an akuma. She put a spell on you.”_

Marinette’s eyes widened. She knew it. This was fake. Chat was Alive. She still had Tikki. Chloe and Adrien were fine. She looked around. A white light began glowing everywhere. And she squinted her eyes shut.

Her eyes shot open.

She was breathing hard. Panting as she regained air in her lungs. She looked around. She saw Tikki, Rena, and Chat.

 _Chat_.

He looked just as happy, a wide grin growing on his face. And in an instant, they wrapped each other into a hug. Crying happy tears. Chat purred happily blinking his tears away. He held her close. "Hey, it wasn’t real. Okay? I’m here. I’ll always be here.” He reassured.

Rena crossed her arms. Standing beside the floating Tikki and looking away. The two of them were too caught up in each other to see she was _slightly_ jealous that Marinette didn’t even spare a glance at her.

Marinette sniffled, moving back to look at him. “I thought I lost you again.”

Chat smirked. “Cats have nine lives, Princess. It will be a million years before I- Mmf!” His eyes widened and he gave a tiny mewl. Marinette was kissing him with the cheekiest look ever. Not giving a care in the world that Rena Rouge was there. He was stiff, unsure if he should do anything.

Rena gaped.

Marinette made an annoyed grumble.

Chat whined in protest.

Marinette smirked against his lips, her hand gently moving its way up his neck to his blonde hair. Making him shiver with anticipation.

God damn soft and gentle hands.

It was practically magic as she moved her hand into a specific spot and her fingers burrowed into his locks of hair, massaging the favorite spot on his head.

And he practically melted forward.

 His purr rumbling in his throat with pure joy. Marinette giggled happily, cupping his cheeks. Chat smirked smugly and held her arms tenderly. A warm giggle also rising from him.

Marinette pulled back. “Ultimate Mecha Strike Three rematch when this is over.”

Chat wrinkled his nose. “What?! That was so out of context?” Marinette laughed. Chat crossed his arms. “You confuse me, you do this every time.” He frowned, upset. Marinette snorted. “I’m just saying, you cheated last time.”

Rena looked at them. “Every time?”

Chat hissed. "How did I cheat!" He raised a brow. Marinette shook her head. "Okay so first. You decided you wanted to be a cat and laid on my lap. Stretching, and began begging for attention and affection and since you know the controller so well you were beating my ass at the game while I was distracted staring into your kitten eyes."

Chat huffed. "Well, then you should've paid attention to the screen." Marinette crossed her arms. "Yes, while I have this giant boy-cat on my lap literally meowing for pets."

“I was not meowing!”

“Mari. Mari. Mari. Mari. Mari. Mari. Pleeeeaaaseee, please give me pets. Right behind the leather ear like you always do. Pleeeeaaase.” She mocked. Even replicating his cute little pout. Chat blushed, embarrassed. “T-that’s not meowing!”

“It practically is.”

“Then you should’ve ignored me.” He retorted.

Marinette’s eye twitched. “How about this? You’re too cute and I love you too much to not comply. And that’s why you’re a cheater.”

Chat grinned. “You’re always running around in my head and I can focus.” He winked.

Marinette pouted. Her face flushing a pink color.

Rena stepped forward. “Not really sorry to interrupt. But we have an akuma raging around.”

Chat nodded. “Right, I’ll be right back purrincess.” He cooed rolling his r’s and kissing her on the tip of her nose. Marinette giggled flicking his bell. “Go save the day Chat Noir.” She said confidently. Tikki flew to Marinette’s cheek, hugging it. And Marinette giggled softly. Placing a kiss on Tikki’s forehead.

Chat looked at Marinette. “Hey…do you know where Ladybug is?”

Marinette looked at him. Contemplating on whether or not she should say anything. “She’s…recovering.” Chat looked down sadly. “Did she get hurt?” He looked back up.

Marinette nodded.

Chat’s ears flattened. Rena squinted angrily. “How hurt?” Marinette glowered. “Um…she’s just been…going through a lot.” She explained. Rena put her hands on her hips. “It really shouldn’t affect her hero duties.”

“Would you rather have no Ladybug. Or no Paris?” Marinette narrowed her eyes. Rena stayed silent. 

Chat got out his baton. And Began to launch himself in the air. Skipping three or four rooftops and landing on one slowly. Before he could jump off again Rena grabbed him by his arm. Chat turned. And was met with her icy glare.

“Do not. Lead on. My best friend.” She stated.

Chat’s leather ears flattened against his head. Giving her a confused look. “What are you talking about?” Rena growled. “You’re still in “love” with Ladybug, aren’t you? And you took a chance because Marinette was emotionally vulnerable.” She seethed. Chat’s pupils shrank. “What…are you talking about Rena.” His tone darkened.

“Oh please, we all know you’re a tomcat. Chat Noir. And Marinette does not need to be hurt again. Especially by someone she holds dearly to her. I can tell. And for you to be taking advantage of that-“

Chat ripped his arm away. His brows narrowing. "Rena, you have no idea what you're talking about." Rena balled her fists. "Yes, I do. If you are just going to drag her along-" Chat faced her. "No, you don't. Why are you jumping to the conclusion that my feelings aren't genuine? And where did this I’m still in love with Ladybug thing come from?!”

“The way you looked when Marinette said she got hurt.” Chat scoffed. “I can’t be sad about my best friend?” Rena snarled. Rolling her eyes. “After two years, now she’s your best friend? Not _your_ lady?” Chat through his hands in the air. “Yes!?”

 Rena grimaced in disbelief “How long has this been going on for? Behind my back? I’m also guessing that she’s Cyber Seer huh?”

Chat licked his lips. “You’re assuming things. Without evidence. Not that you need any, because it’s not true. I am _not_ that type of person.”

“She likes Adrien. She said it herself in the Punisher battle. She’s just confused because you’ve been messing with her even before she got akumatized!” She shoved him. But Chat quickly caught his balance.

Chat was getting really irked. “Why are you assuming things? You haven’t even talked to her outside the mask in how many days? You know nothing about what’s been going on in her life, or if she’s moved on. Or made new friends.”

Rena scowled. “I’m her be-“

“Best friend? No, you _were_ her best friend. Remember? You cut her off yourself. So that isn’t even on Marinette’s part. Your friendship ended the day you decided to believe a liar over her.” He retorted. Rena stayed silent. “You can disapprove of me and Marinette all you want, okay, sure. But you’re not just going to tell me to my face that I don’t care about Marinette, and that I took advantage of her feelings like some asshole” He scowled. “Not only that, you are basing things off of things that are two years old. You haven’t talked to her in months. And now suddenly you’re her best friend and you know everything about her? What’s good for her? Her feelings?” He raised a brow.

Rena kept her mouth shut. But she stared at him grimly.

“And if you want to continue acting like this. You can give me your miraculous.”

Rena’s face scowled with offense. “What?”

“I need a partner to work with, not to argue with. So you can either hand it over. Or suck it up for the day when people aren’t in danger.”

Rena Rouge balled her fists. “Fine.” She shoved past him. Jumping away. Chat grumbled. What the hell was wrong with her? He growled curses under his breath and launched himself into the air.


	18. Turned Tables

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO so sorry for the long hiatus. I've been busy and was neglecting my story so much and I am so sorry for that. I have future chapters mapped out so it doesn't take long. And for those who are also reading my other fic, another chapter of that will also be coming out! Again, sorry for the long hiatus!

Reality Tyrant screamed. Her hair bursting into raging red flames. And the ground slightly cracked beneath her. The button disappeared. It was gone. _They woke her up._

The wispy forms of people cowered before her. They looked like purple ghosts with yellow eyes. She had thrown shards at people to make them obey her orders, spreading horrors around the city.

She whipped around, looking at all of them. “Find her! Find Marinette Dupain Cheng! NOW. And if you come across that mangy alley cat and his little vixen TAKE THEIR MIRACULOUS.” She yelled in a distorted voice. Her hands balled into fists. She was not going to win, not again, not for the SECOND time of her life.  

The wispy minions sunk into the ground looking like shadows and scurried away on a lookout. Lila stood furious with heavy breaths. Turning to face a wall and punching it with frustration.

* * *

Today was not Chat’s day, was it?

His girlfriend is being targeted by an akuma, He was just accused of _using_ his girlfriend. By his partner, he may add. And of all the annoying people in the world, it had to be _Lila_ who was the akuma.

He kind of wished Rena didn’t stop him. But he knew he’d have to live with the guilt of killing someone.

Or maybe Lila didn’t have a soul, and she was never a person anyway. Maybe if you call her name three times in the mirror she appears. Like a summoned demon.

Where was that wicked witch of the west anyway?

He looked over a building, and he swore he saw a flash of darkness swoop across the _ground_.

His ears perked in curiosity. He knew there were creatures going around throwing shards. But…

Maybe he was seeing things. He had been worked up with everything that was happening. He just needed to…relax. And work on finding the akuma. And then this is over. And he could talk with Marinette about some things.

Chat felt…weird. Like something was odd. He looked down to see his shadow had been mixed with something else. He jumped back as a strange ghost looking creature lunged out.

Chat pulled out his baton. “Y-You! Look like you came straight out of Dr. Facilier’s lair!” He yelled. The creature tilted its head.

Chat rolled his eyes. “I feel like this akuma should’ve been around for Halloween. It would’ve been perfect. I’ll call you..Casper!” Chat snapped his fingers with a grin. The ghost-thing growled and sprung forward.

Chat tried to hit it with his baton but it only turned into a purple haze. He opened one of his eyes. “Well, that was-“

He was cut off by a hand reaching for his miraculous. He twisted away. Well, never underestimate the flexible abilities of smoke. It couldn’t necessarily stretch, but as long as the wispy remains were around it could extend to its will.

Chat slowly backed away. Trying to think of what to do. He couldn’t hit it, that’d just make things worse. He thought to himself, and then something clicked. He smirked.

“You know what, I think Casper is generic. How about Boo-Berry!” He egged on. It growled angrily, launching forward. Chat spun his baton as fast as he could. Its yellow eyes widened as it was pushed away, and disappearing into the air. Chat grinned as his plan worked, it was functioning like a fan.

“Ascend you tormented spirit!” He called. Until the last of it was gone. He knew it wouldn’t last long until the thing found the rest of its pieces. He had to find Rena, as much as he didn’t want to. It’d probably help both of them.

* * *

How was she supposed to defeat these things? All they did was disappear, then reappear, and inch closer and closer to her miraculous.

Chat had jumped in front of her. Twirling his baton as the creatures tried to block the air that was making them wither away.

“That should be enough to hold them off, let’s go.”

Rena looked to the side. As much as she wanted to be mad, she had to keep it professional. So she followed close behind until they came to a stop. Chat looked around to make sure they were safe.

“Those weird ghost-like things? You can spin your flute to buy some time. Otherwise, you’re at a disadvantage fighting them.” He explained. Rena nodded. “Did you notice those shadow things on the ground moving?”

Chat nodded. “I thought I was just seeing things.”

“You weren’t, they’re looking for something, other than us.”

Chat hummed. “Have you seen Lila?” He asked.

Rena shook her head. “No, but she’s not looking for us, she’s looking for Marinette. Them fighting us is just a bonus of her goal.” She guessed. Even though it wasn’t that hard to conclude to. She saw Chat thinking to his eyes going wide with shock.

“We left Marinette alone! On a roof!” He yelled. Clutching his blonde hair almost as if he was going to rip two chunks out. He immediately stood up. Looking panicked. “I’m an idiot!”

Rena snorted. But she still shared the equal worry.

“We have to get her before Lila does.” He said staring Rena straight into the eyes before she could speak. He leaped off. And Rena was close behind.

* * *

Marinette huffed. She had tucked her arms into the side of her shirt. It was cold, and windy, on this roof. And she was a little grumpy that they had just left her here. On this roof, all alone. Well, she had Tikki. But the kwami was also cold and snuggled up with her.

They couldn’t have taken her to her house first?!

Marinette pouted. The cold was making her super tired. And unfortunately, bricks were not very comfortable to lay on. And she couldn’t request Tikki to abuse her powers. So, she was just sitting there.

Bored and all.

Without helping.

Just…waiting for the akuma to be stopped.

“ughhhhh.” She groaned, falling to the side with an oomph. Shivering. Was this what being normal was like? Just sitting around while the heroes fight? Maybe she would’ve been more scared if she wasn’t Ladybug. But she felt so…useless.

Tikki looked up at her with deep blue eyes. “You could always transform into Ladybug and help.”

Marinette looked at Tikki, and then to the side. “Not right now Tikki, but soon. I just…need to prepare myself for whatever is going to be said.” She sighed. And Tikki nodded, understanding. “I’m sure Chat Noir will be ecstatic.”

Marinette smiled warmly. “The hardest part is going to be his girlfriend and his friend at the same time.” She whimpered. How was she supposed to do that? Oh god, what if she accidentally tries to kiss him as Ladybug?! She’s going to have to make an excuse. Or she flirts with him. What if he quits being Chat Noir because he thinks she’s creepy?! Or! Or!

“Marinette.”

She looked at the kwami who knew exactly what was going on in her head. “You’ll figure it out, you always do.” She reassured softly.

Marinette smiled. “Thank you, Tikki.” She grinned. Putting her arms back through her sleeves and cupped the kwami. Nuzzling her affectionately.

_“mMMmmmMMMmammAAAAAAARRRRrrrIIIiiIiIi”_

Marinette blinked. What in Tikki’s name was that? She turned around to see Chat, frantically in the distance leaping roof to roof. With Rena behind him in orange and black blurs.

She put her hands on her hips. Did he just remember? She felt offended. A flat look on her face.

“Marinette! Look out!” Rena called.

Marinette quirked a brow.

Both her arms were grabbed.

“No!”

And she felt herself being lifted off the ground. Her eyes widened as she looked up to see this weird spirit wispy thing and she started panicking. “What in the- A ghost?! What!” She panicked. Trying to squirm away, but it’s grip only got tighter.

She looked around. She could get out of this even if she wanted to unless she wanted to go splat. Chat was too far away. She’d have to wait until she was near a building she could land onto safely. But then how would she get away from those…whatever they are?

Okay, there are those hardcore parkour videos and they don’t have super suits on while doing it.

Maybe she’d just have to do that.

She looked at the ground. Searching for a safe spot.

_There._

Normally, if this was a normal person, and they were on the ground, this trick would’ve slammed them into the floor.

But she hauled the creature under her. It let go in surprise and she fell through it, safely onto the roof of a house.

“Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.” She mumbled to herself. She was insane. She has officially lost her marbles. This was just like an action movie rooftop chase scene. Except she wasn’t a spy, or a hitman or something. Or out for revenge because someone killed her dog.

She looked up. To see the thing reform and growl at her. She winced and jumped onto the next. It was a little bit like being Ladybug, except with the eighty percent chance of death.

Marinette leaped and rolled, landing on top of another roof. And before she could jump to the next, she was stopped.

Lila squished Marinette’s cheeks between her thumb and her fingers. Looking at her like she was a dumb kid. “Aww. Mouse got guts?”

Marinette ripped Lila’s hand off of her. Scowling as she rubbed her cheek. “Don’t touch me.” She stated firmly. Lila laughed. “Well, I can’t wait to _rip_ them out.” She gripped Marinette’s arm, digging her nails into it.

Marinette winced. But showed no fear of her. Which she could see in Lila’s eyes, was frustration.

Lila scowled. Looking to the side.

“What do you want? Revenge? That’s what I wanted. And I ended up digging myself into a deeper hole of sadness rather than digging myself to freedom.” Marinette narrowed her eyes. Lila growled at Marinette.

“That’s because you failed!” She fumed. Her voice distorting and her hair flaring up.

Marinette scoffed. “You want to know what my worse nightmare was? The reality I was living?”

Lila was silent. Her brows furrowing.

“I succeeded. And when I succeeded. I ruined lives, including my own.”

Lila stepped back. Looking at the ground. “I don’t have a life to ruin, or anyone else’s, you already ruined mine.” She retorted.

Marinette was speechless. “Are you that selfish?! That horrid?! What possibly could I have ruined?! Your credibility!?” She yelled angrily.

“YES!” Lila screamed. Her voice in full distortion and the ground cracking beneath them. “NO ONE BELIEVES ME.” She stomped. Making a gust of wind almost knock Marinette over, and the rooftop cracked more.

Marinette gave an astounded laugh, not because it was funny, but because she was upset over something so horrible and malicious. “You’re upset because you can’t manipulate anybody. You don’t have power.” She raised a brow.

“You…you are ridiculous. I thought, maybe you could redeem yourself after the whole thing, try _honestly_ for a turn. But you are beyond redemption. You only care about yourself.”

Lila balled her fists. Grabbing Marinette again without words.

“I will succeed in what you didn’t, Mari.”

* * *

Chat and Rena had been following. And then she fell out of the sky.

They had both fastened their pace. Looking among the rooftops for Marinette, hopefully alive.

And then they saw Lila dragging her away.

And immediately the two were hot on her trail.

But it was a trap.

Lila held Marinette over a ledge on the Eiffel Tower. A smirk on her face. “Well, Well! Doesn’t this feel familiar.” She grinned. Looking at Marinette. Only to see a straight, and slightly angry face. Making her scowl.

Rena and Chat would have jumped in to save her if they weren’t being held down and forced to watch. Lila smirked at their helplessness. “Oh…wook at how sad he is. Poow chat noiw...” She mocked, laughing with amusement.

“You’re going to force them to watch?! What did they do to you!?” Marinette spat. Lila looked at Marinette smugly. “Just because I know you don’t want them to hurt.”

“Let her go!”

Lila widened her eyes. “As you wish!”

 


	19. Perseverance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late Holidays and New Years! Hope you guys had a good time! It's current 2:42 AM for me and I wanted to get this chapter out ASAP XD

Marinette swallowed hard. As Lila’s fingers began releasing one by one…

She had to think…how was she going to get out of this? She couldn’t transform in front of Chat and Rena…or Lila..What else?

She…she couldn’t think of anything.

Right before Lila dropped her, a butterfly symbol appeared on Lila’s face. There was a pause, and then she scoffed. “Don’t drop her? What? Have you suddenly gone soft?” Lila scowled.

There were a few more moments. Before Lila must have ignored him.

And then she began falling.

Marinette’s heartbeat was rapid as she saw Lila’s smirk, and then her fading into the sky as she fell fast. She was panicking, was this the end? Was this how she died? No..No! She was _not_ going to die. She just has to stay calm.

 _Trust them_.

She closed her eyes shut. She believed that they would save her.

“No!”

She heard Chat scream. And then “Cataclysm.”

Arms engulfed her mid-air.

Her eyes shot open with relief. Clutching whoever was currently holding her tight until her nails were digging into their suit. Tears welling in her eyes as she watched the ground, almost feeling like she was going to vomit even though she’s been at this type of height millions of times.

They had slid down Chat Noir’s baton for a safe landing, and then she was squeezed tight.

“I thought you were going to die.”

Marinette looked at Rena. Who was crying as she clutched her tight.

Marinette hesitated.

It wasn’t right to push her away right now.

Marinette hugged Rena. She could feel her flinch, probably surprised. She hugged Rena tighter stroking her white-tipped hair, trying to comfort her. Marinette looked at the ground. “I’m right here.” She reassured.

Rena Rouge pulled away, still sobbing. Marinette rubbed away her classmate’s tears. “It’s okay Al…” She smiled softly.

Marinette stood up, helping Rena Rouge to her feet and hugging her once again.

It felt nice…to do this again.

Rena Rouge wiped her tears and pointed behind Marinette.

Marinette looked at Chat. He ran up and lifted her almost crushing her with just his arms. She laughed tearfully, wrapping her arms around Chat, never wanting to let go.

Chat nuzzled into her neck. They held each other silently.

“Remind me to never let you out of my sight ever again.”

Marinette chuckled sweetly. She felt his smile on her neck. “Unless you want to be known as Stalker Noir then…” She joked.

"You're never allowed to leave the bakery again." He stated. With a firm tone, like he was serious. Marinette narrowed her brows.

She huffed. “What? Are you going to follow me around the house all day?” She asked.

“Yes.” Chat Noir mewed simply.

Marinette slightly pulled away, his arms wrapping around her hips. Having her body pressed against his securely. “What if I have to get in a shower?” She questioned, raising a brow.

“Well, you’re just going to have to make room.” He flirted smoothly, wiggling his brows.

Rena Rouge snorted.

Marinette’s face burned a deep red. She pushed him away with a flustered scoff and crossed her arms. A frown and narrowed eyes formed on her face. Before he could say anything else, she pointed to Reality Tyrant coming their way. “A-A-Akuma!” She stuttered.

“HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!” She shouted.

Lila was pissed. Her hair in flames as she stomped towards them. Chat Noir stood in front of Marinette protectively.

Marinette made her way over to Rena and whispered something in her ear. The heroine nodded, and blew into her flute, playing a tune. She threw the orange ball of light at the ground and smoke covered the area.

Lila covered her eyes. “Idiots! You can’t use illusions to hide.

Marinette wrapped her arms around Chat Noir’s waist, and he lifted off from his baton into the sky.

Lila growled. “You’re not getting away!”

Before she could jump, she was tackled. And the hidden barrette was yanked out of her hair.

Marinette winced, clutching her hand. Lila's hair functioned like a real fire.

 Marinette quickly rolled off, throwing the item to the ground and stomping on it.

“Phantasm!” Rena Rouge called and threw it at the purple butterfly.

Lila scowled, balling her fists as she looked at the ground. Marinette rubbed her arm and walked up to Lila. She sighed.

“Look, sorry is not enough for what I did-“

Lila looked up grimly. “You think you were the only one traumatized?! Who needed to go to therapy?! Whatever speech you’re going to make, I don’t care. You’re not _erased_.” She hissed. Poking her finger aggressively into Marinette’s chest.

Marinette jumped. She looked Lila straight in her eyes. “Did you not hear me?! You aren’t going to be happy even with my death. But I guess you aren’t willing to listen to me.” She grumbled. “I did…horrible…things to you. That makes me want to vomit every time I think about it. I had nightmares of your screams, which as Punisher, was a melody to my ears. And it’s even worse now that you were going through the same thing.” Marinette put her hands on her hips, holding back tears.

“There’s no hope for either of us getting along. The scars a permanent, so the last thing I ask of you. Is a truce, we’ll never have to see each other’s faces again. But we won’t try to harm each other either.” Marinette offered her hand.

Lila looked at her hand. Then her eyes darted to Marinette. She squinted, then she burst out into hysterical laughter, confusing them all.

Lila slapped Marinette's hand. A grin grew across the liars face. "I'll give you….five weeks, I'll say. I'm feeling generous." Lila smirked looking at her nails. " Take that time, to hug your family, your friends, make sure to be extra affectionate with Adrien and Chat because I will _destroy_ you. You think Punisher was bad? Well, when I do what I need to do you’ll be wishing you stayed put like a good puppy and slept outside instead of tracking mud in my _house_." She threatened. Her smile was still wide as she looked at Marinette.

Marinette swallowed, a frown twitching on her lips. “Do _not_ threaten my family.” She balled her fists. Restraining herself from swinging.

Lila grinned. “That’s not my choice to make.”

_…What?_

Chat Noir glared at Lila. Rena Rouge looked at her, pissed. “Go home.”

Lila bowed. “Adieu!” She waved smugly and walked away.

Marinette looked at the ground, sick to her stomach. “I want to go home…”

* * *

Marinette cuddled her blankets, she had just gotten dressed. And she was staring at the wall. Tikki looked at her holder. “Are you okay?”

Marinette sat up and sighed. “What is she going to do to me?”

Tikki nuzzled Marinette sympathetically. “You can’t be scared of her Marinette, she just wants to scare you.” Tikki reassured. Marinette groaned, and nodded. “Probably..she has nothing left on me…” Marinette cuddled Tikki.

“I want Chat Noir to cuddle. Not this blanket.” She whined. Tikki put her hands on her hips. “Then why did you send him away?”

Marinette pouted. “I don’t know, his time limit was running out anyway.” She stuck her tongue out sadly. Tikki pulled a lock of Marinette’s hair. “C’mon, you aren’t going to sit around and mope about a bluff! Besides! Bridgette is coming.”

Marinette shot up, sending Tikki flying. "Oh my god, she's probably waiting downstairs!" She panicked, slamming open her trap door and nearly falling down the stairs.

And she was.

Until a pair of arms caught her.

“Woah there, slow down Mari.”

Marinette looked up to see a pair of gentle grass green eyes looking down at her, a sugary smile on his face.

Marinette hugged him, nuzzling into his chest. Adrien’s face went a blossom pink. “You’re cuddle material.” Marinette said warmly.

Adrien looked at her awkwardly. “I-I’m _What._ ”

Chloe scoffed. “You guys can do that, just make sure to be quiet.” She smirked. Marinette glared embarrassed daggers at her.

Adrien’s nose wrinkled in confusion. “Is cuddling loud?”

Chloe facepalmed. "You poor sweet innocent boy."

Bridgette had torn Marinette from Adrien. Wrapping her into a spine breaking hug. “MARI!” She shouted with joy, lifting the ravenette off her feet. Marinette could swear she heard a crack.

“H..ey…Bri-“ She gasped out. Her eye twitching.

Bridgette kissed Marinette's cheek affectionately. "I brought a friend along!" She announced. Grabbing the literal redhead from the door.

She was tanned skinned. She had pale dark cherry hair that had thick curls, a white-spotted headband with a small black bow. Large glistening brown eyes with a short black blazer over her crimson red dress with a fluffy petticoat, over the dress, was dusty pink tulle.

She had on pink stockings with white polka dots. And finally, beige knee-high boots.

Bridgette clutched the small teens arm. An excited grin on her face. “This is Rosemary!”

The shorter girl looked at all of them with watery eyes. “H-h-hi!” She said meekly, shrinking where she stood with a squeak.

Chloe was clutching her phone harder than she should’ve been.

"Oh my god is that Chloe Bourgeois!" She squealed. Chloe was knocked out of her daydream. She tried to boast but the girl was fast. And was clutching Chloe's cardigan in awe. "On your Instagram, you said this was a cashmere blend dyed specifically in your signature color Canary Yellow!" She squeaked, starry-eyed.

She began circling her. And then clutched Chloe’s arms. “Your outfit is fantastic!” Rosemary gushed, bouncing on her toes like a hyper child. Chloe blushed. Giving a nervous laugh.

“Well, no one can top the one and only Chloe Bourgeois!” She smirked, swinging her hair with sass.

Rosemary giggled and then jumped away. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be so..touchy. I just get over-excited sometimes." She apologized. Clutching large locks of her hair and hiding her face with them.

Chloe cocked her hip to the side, putting her hand on it. “Oh sweetie, it’s fine. I’m used to thousands of people gushing over my beauty all the time!” Chloe rolled her eyes.

Rosemary looked down shyly, clutching the skirt of her dress. “Oh..okay….still! Sorry.” She spoke. Chloe looked at her with a worried expression.

Marinette looked at Rosemary. “Nice to meet you!” She smiled. “We can go to my ro-“

Tom had brought out some fresh cupcakes. “Nuh-uh, not before you ice these cupcakes.”

Marinette pouted. “Pa! Well, you guys can wait in my room, or play a movie or something.” She turned to her friends.

“May I help?” Adrien asked.

“Of course!” Tom grinned. “Make sure to do it carefully, these are for a customer.” He warned before heading to the back.

Marinette tied her hair into a bun and put an apron on, also getting Adrien one.

“Have you iced a cupcake before?” She asked, grabbing a piping bag with blue icing. Adrien bit his lip. “Never in my life.”

Marinette snorted. "Alright, then I'll show you." She smiled, handing him a piping bag with pink icing. "Do it slowly, since you're a total noob. You won't be able to go fast like me." She stuck her tongue out. Adrien rolled his eyes.

Marinette had iced one cupcake making sure Adrien was watching in a slow circular motion. She’d done this a few times to make sure he’d gotten a good idea of it.

Adrien made a concentrated face as he attempted to ice the cupcake.

Marinette raised a brow. “This customer is never gonna come back again.”

Adrien winced, hurt. “You could at least said “Good try Adrien! But you’re not doing it the right way!” huh?!” He frowned.

Marinette huffed. "What do you want me to do, talk to you like you're a toddler?" She asked. Adrien grinned. "Talk like those voice-overs in chocolate commercials."

Marinette cackled. “You’d turn into a mess, then make a mess.” She stated. “But here, try this technique.” She instructed.

He got a little better but was still a little messy.

Marinette rubbed her chin. She then slipped in between Adrien’s arms. “Here let me guide your hand.” She said, placing her hands on top of his gently.

A deep blush crept up onto Adrien’s face.

Marinette gracefully guided Adrien’s hands along, making a perfectly iced cupcake. “I can do this a few times if you want.” She asked, looking up. Though their faces were uncomfortably close.

Adrien looked to the side, his blush deepening. “Y-yeah…continue…”

Marinette would’ve if a crowd of people hadn’t come into the bakery.

“Marinette?”

It was her classmates.

She looked at them, hesitantly. Alya looked at her with wistful eyes.

“We’re here to apologize.”

 

 

  
  



End file.
